Te quiero libre
by Potrilla de Fitz
Summary: Una confesión que otra llevan a más de un amor inesperado. Un curioso poliamor por una novata en el terreno de la escritura con ganas de meter en líos amorosos a estos adolescentes hormonales.
1. El inicio

Hola:3 antes de nada es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic y estoy muuuuy nerviosa:S también quiero decir que ha sido algo repentino, no tenía pensado escribir nada (soy feliz leyendo las obras maestras de los demás) pero una idea me vino a la mente y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Puede ser algo raro, pero quería probar algo nuevo en el fandom (se me va mucho la cabeza, pero si véis que se me va demasiado, decídmelo. Yo no he visto lo que voy a escribir, si vosotros sí, me encantaría verlo:3) Y bueno, ¡aquí va! Un fic de poliamor para ustedes.

 **TE QUIERO LIBRE**

El ambiente en la habitación era tranquilo, puesto que ya sabían para qué estaban allí. Eso no evitaba que ambas tuvieran un marcado sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Te quiero Marinette.. Y te quiero libre- la azabache tan sólo pudo sonreír dulcemente y dijo con palabras lo que ya decía su mirada. –Yo también te quiero- susurró acercándose al rostro de una de las personas que amaba. Demasiado vergonzosa para acabar de dar el paso, cerró los ojos esperando que la hermosura que se le había declarado le besara. Y así fue. Un beso dulce y casto, una representación de su amor en todo su esplendor. Se miraron en los ojos de la otra y sonrieron felices y nerviosas, puesto que una nueva relación acababa de empezar y experimentarían el amor a su manera.

 _*un mes atrás*_

Marinette acababa de enterarse de que su mejor amiga Alya había empezado a salir con el mejor amigo de su amado, Nino y aunque deseaba alegrarse de todo de corazón y ella creía que lo hacía, realmente notaba una ligera molestia y no entendía el por qué. Si su amiga era feliz ella también, pero algo le atormentaba interiormente. Tan interiormente que ni ella misma se daba cuenta. Vestida con puntos de arriba abajo se encontraba patrullando por las bellas calles de París hasta sentarse en el terrado de un hotel desde donde podía ver la grandiosa representación de su ciudad y su país mientras pensaba en la relación de su amiga y en lo que le gustaría tener una a ella también.

–Que gran suerte la de este gato, encontrándose con una bella mariquita en plena noche- dijo coquetamente Chat Noir mientras se sentaba al lado de su amada y cogía su mano para darle un suave beso en los nudillos. Se sorprendió al ver que ésta no retiraba la mano con alguna respuesta a su coqueteo. –¿Estás bien, my lady?- le cuestionó a la heroína al ver una ligera sonrisa un tanto melancólica en su rostro.

–Claro que sí gatito- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa más sincera esta vez. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos segundos y Chat se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera –Chat, detrás de esa mascara.. Hay una persona, ¿verdad? Esa persona.. ¿tiene pareja?- dijo la heroína mientras se abrazaba las rodillas –No hace falta que respondas si no..- no acabó su frase, pues el gato negro había puesto una zarpa sobre la mano de la mariquita y la sujetaba con gentileza

–My lady, yo sigo esperándote- dijo mirándole intensamente y Marinette se sonrojó tras la máscara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Chat. –No, no tengo pareja, a menos que aceptes de una vez a este minino- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Ladybug se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos y avergonzada retiro su mano y le dio un ligero toque en la frente al rubio

–Lo siento gatito, mi corazón ya lo robó un príncipe en su momento- dijo mirando a otro lado. Le sabía bastante mal decirle eso, no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería ilusionarle. Chat sintió una punzada en el corazón y como siempre, se escondió tras sus coqueteos

–Deberé encontrar a ese príncipe y convertir su cara en la de una rana.. ¿tal vez?- dijo con una ligera risa y se alegró al escuchar a su lady acompañarle ya que había estado bastante seria.

–No creo que sepa de su existencia..- dijo volviendo a la melancolía. –No creo que alguien no sepa de tu existencia si te tiene al lado, con o sin máscara- dijo seriamente el enamorado felino.

–Y si ese idiota no sabe apreciar tu amor, no deberías dejar que se lo quedara, hay gente haciendo cola para recibirlo- dijo sonriente, aunque le estaba matando hablar de ese tema, no quería saber que otro tenía el corazón de su lady y no lo aprovechaba. Ladybug le brindó una cálida sonrisa antes de levantarse enérgicamente, lo que sorprendió al minino.

–Ya lo he decidido, iré a por todas y si sale mal, ambos iremos a cambiar la cara de ese modelito- dijo riendo tendiéndole un puño para que su compañero le chocara y aún sorprendido, lo hizo.

–Es increíble como cambias de estado de ánimo- dijo el rubio levantándose y colocándose junto a ella, que se había acercado al borde del edificio. –¿Y qué quiere decir eso de 'modelito'?- dijo curioso y ella le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

–Si mañana nos vemos, lo sabrás, tanto si es para enseñarte las fotos de mi amado como para enseñarte la cara que deberemos cambiar- dijo antes de lanzarse al vació y empezar a moverse por los aires gracias a su yo-yo. El confundido felino volvió a casa y entró por la ventana a su enorme habitación. Deshizo la transformación y señaló el cajón donde guardaba el queso antes de que su goloso kwami pudiera decir nada, no estaba para riñas. El pequeño gato negro se acercó al cajón dictando frases de amor mientras un confundido Adrien se tiraba en la cama. ¿Acababa de lanzar a su amada a los brazos de otro? ¿Debería estar feliz porque si la rechazaba tendría una oportunidad? No, eso nunca, no sería feliz gracias a la infelicidad de la persona que amaba. Suspiró sin saber qué pensar y al final, se quedó dormido. Mientras tanto, una animada Marinette charlaba con su colorado kwami sobre cómo se declararía al día siguiente mientras se preparaba para dormir y entre una cosa y otra, se quedaron dormidas. Al día siguiente antes de entrar a clase se encontró con su amiga Alya, quién no pudo evitar ser casi tan feliz cómo su amiga al enterarse del repentino valor para declararse al rubio que traía de cabeza a las dos, ya que lo que pasaba una, lo pasaba la otra.

–¿Cómo te has envalentonado tanto de un día para otro?- preguntó la castaña mientras se sentaban en sus lugares en clase. La azabache feliz iba a responder hasta que recordó que no podía decirle que lo había hablado con su compañero de luchas.

–Anoche me encontré con un gato y.. Vi que no dudaba en tirarse sobre una mariquita que volaba alto y aunque no llegó a cogerla, seguía con su vida, aparentemente despreocupado- narró torpemente Marinette, ya que no sabía si lo que decía tenía sentido porque el rubio que se sentaba frente a ella acababa de llegar. –Es un gato que veo a menudo con esa mariquita y ver que nunca se rinde me animó repentinamente- dijo fijándose en la cabellera que tenía enfrente. Lo que no sabía es que el rubio escuchaba atento, pues no sabía por qué sentía curiosidad por la historia de su compañera de clase. –Diría que a la mariquita realmente no le desagrada estar junto al gato aunque sepa que va a por ella- dijo en un susurro más para sí misma que para su amiga, quién iba a replicar porque no entendía nada y no había escuchado eso último, pero entró la profesora y empezó a explicar. Adrien sí que llegó a escuchar el susurro de la azabache, ya que se había tirado sobre la mesa y él estaba hacia atrás. ¿Pensaría eso también su adorada Ladybug sobre el gato que quería comérsela? Las clases pasaron rápidas, demasiado para nuestra Marinette, quién empezaba a ponerse nerviosa porque el recreo se acercaba y eso quería decir que su declaración también.

–A-Adrien, ¿p-podríamos, si no es mucha molestia, ha-hablar un momento?- dijo la tímida mientras ambos recogían sus cosas para salir al recreo. Adrien le miró curioso y sonrió

–Por supuesto- esa sonrisa le robaba la respiración y tuvo que pensar en hacerlo porque no podía por sí sola. Ambos salieron juntos del aula y Alya le miraba impresionada mientras Nino se situaba a su lado

–¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Invito yo- dijo feliz sin saber qué pasaba ni que en la cabeza de su chica revoloteaban un sinfín de pensamientos que no entendía.

–Sí, claro. Pero pagas tú- dijo con una sonrisa dejando al DJ confundido, claramente no había escuchado del todo lo que había dicho.

Adrien miraba algo confundido a la chica que le había llevado al parque al lado del instituto, ya que aunque le había invitado para hablar, no había dicho una sola palabra. Pudo fijarse en que la muchacha intentaba respirar con normalidad y que estaba más que sonrojada, fue entonces que cayó en lo que podría querer decirle y se sonrojó tanto como ella. –Hace buen día, ¿no?- dijo nervioso intentando iniciar una conversación natural. Marinette era desde luego bonita, por no mencionar todas sus geniales facetas: su paciencia, su amor por lo que hace, su valentía en ciertos casos, su sentido de la justicia, su sinceridad,.. Y un montón de cosas más. Realmente le maravillaba su compañera, pero su aliada a la hora de la batalla había sido la que le había arrebatado el sueño. –Sí, estás muy bueno- dijo la azabache, sonrojándose aún más al pensar en lo que había dicho y se maldijo por no hacerlo al revés, primero pensar y luego hablar, pero era algo que se le nublaba al lado del rubio. Intentó retractarse rápidamente –Quiero decir, que.. ¡a tu lado siempre es buen día! ¡Ah! Que hace buen día- dijo mirando al suelo evitando la mirada del rubio, pues seguro que pensaba que era idiota y vaya si lo era.. En cambio el rubio no pudo sonreír al escucharle, era tan adorable..

–Adrien- dijo levantándose de repente y colocándose frente a él, quién estaba sentado en el banco al igual que ella hacía unos segundos. La repentina voz decidida de la chica lo desconcertó tanto como su lady la noche anterior. Y ahí estaba la razón del por qué estaba a punto de destrozar a esa chica. –Adrien, tú me gustas, desde aquél día de lluvia tú..- la valentía de la chica disminuía según hablaba, pero ella misma se había obligado a soltarlo por ella, por su minino. –tienes mi corazón. Te he admirado, he conseguido conocerte un poco y me encantas. Me gustaría poder conocerte más a fondo, hablar contigo desde dentro, como aquél día. Por eso yo.. me preguntaba si querrías.. ¿salir conmigo?- aunque durante su discurso mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, a la hora de la pregunta levantó su mirada, con su rostro aún sonrojado. Quería ver el momento de su respuesta, tanto para bien cómo para mal, quería poder verle a la cara después de quitarse esa carga de encima. El rubio sintió un flechazo al escuchar las palabras de la chica, pues le parecía precioso todo lo que decía y aún así, no podía parar de imaginar que era su lady la que le decía eso, algún día esperaba escuchar eso de ella y le rompía el corazón no poder corresponder a su princesa. Cogió delicadamente la mano de la chica que se encontraba frene a él y le dio un suave beso en el dorso

–Lo siento mucho prin..Marinette. De verdad lo siento, me pareces increíble, pero hay una chica que ya me ha robado el corazón- todo eso lo dijo mirando la cara de la azabache, que aunque se había quedado estática podía ver como se le empezaban a acumular las lagrimas en los ojos y se le partió el corazón. Literalmente. Su corazón se encontraba dividido entre su lady y su princesa, pero él ya había decidido hacía tiempo. O eso creía. –También recuerdo el día del paraguas, que me aceptaras y me creyeras me hizo muy feliz- dijo levantándose y mirando a la chica, quién ahora miraba su pecho. Posó una mano en la barbilla de la chica para levantarla lentamente y que le mirara a los ojos. –Me encantaría que me conocieras más, poder compartir mucho más contigo, pero como ya te he dicho, mi corazón le pertenece a otra- le dijo retirándole de la cara un mechón rebelde. Puede que estuviera siendo demasiado atrevido al acortar tanto las distancias y al acariciarle la mano como lo hacía, pero creía que ella merecía ver esa faceta que sólo mostraba con su lady. –Si te parece bien, podemos seguir conociéndonos, realmente me gustaría saber más de esta increíble Marinette- dijo con una tierna sonrisa para que viera que lo decía de corazón. Pero por alguna razón su corazón ñe gritaba que besara a la chica que estaba frente a él. La chica que seguramente derramaría lagrimas por su culpa al llegar a casa, la chica que había reunido el valor suficiente para declarársele, la única chica que podía compararse a su lady por lo increíble que era. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla y al separarse vio como llevaba su mano a donde él le había besado y se le empezaban a resbalar un par de lágrimas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como soltaba una preciosa sonrisa. Aun llorando, aun con el corazón partido, le estaba regalando una sonrisa que casi le hacía taparse la vista de lo deslumbrante que era.

-Me encantaría poder seguir conociéndote- dijo la azabache al girarse y empezar a caminar de nuevo a la escuela justo antes de que sonara el timbre conforme debían volver a las aulas.

Al llegar, Marinette ya se había limpiado las pocas lagrimas que había permitido salir y mostraba una cara tranquila, aunque Alya al verla se acercó corriendo y la abrazó, no hacían falta palabras. Al acabar las clases, Alya cogió a Marinette del brazo y se la llevó del aula, dejando a un dolido Adrien sin saber muy bien qué hacer para compensarle y a un confundido Nino que aún no entendía que pasaba.

-Alya, de verdad, estoy bien- decía una no muy animada pero tampoco muy deprimida Marinette a su amiga que parecía que echaba humo.

–¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota a rechazarte? Con lo preciosa y adorable que tú eres ¡Ah!- decía una y otra vez la castaña dando tumbos delante de su amiga después de que ésta le contara lo ocurrido. Marinette esbozó una sincera sonrisa mientras agarraba de la mano a Alya y le miraba a los ojos, cosa que tranquilizó a la reportera sorprendentemente bien.

-Gracias por todo, de verdad, pero estoy bien. Me alegra que se lo haya tomado bien y que quiera seguir con la amistad. Es todo lo que puedo decir- dijo animada, más convenciéndose a sí misma que a la castaña, que suspiró antes de volver a abrazarle.

–No tienes remedio..- dijo aun apenada por su amiga antes de que cada una se fuera a su casa. Marinette comió bien con sus padres, a diferencia de Adrien, que volvía a comer solo en ese solitario y vacío comedor. Ambos al acabar subieron a sus habitaciones y a diferencia del chico, que no sabía como sentirse ni que hacer, Marinette se echó a llorar como nunca hasta la noche, sin que Tikki pudiera hacer nada más que estar aí y llevarle pañuelo tras pañuelo. A media noche Marinette ya había soltado todo lo que debía soltar, por el momento y necesitaba un poco de aire.

–Tikki, transfórmame- dijo saliendo de entre las seguras mantas de su cama para salir por la trampilla que daba a su terrado para ir a dar una vuelta por el barrio en formato heroína. Llegó a la punta de la Torre Eiffel y se sorprendió al ver ya ahí a su compañero de batalla.

–¿Llegaste aquí persiguiendo a una paloma, gatito?- preguntó con un tono algo más triste de lo que hubiera querido, pues el gato que ya tenía las orejas gachas se giró preocupado, mirándole a los ojos, como intentando descubrir a qué venía aquél tono y entonces recordó, había pasado tanto ese día que casi se había olvidado de lo importante que debería haber sido para ella también. –My lady..- dijo acercándose para abrazarle y en vez de rechazarlo cómo solía hacer, lo aceptó y dejando de lado la máscara con la que había intentado ocultarse al verle, enterró su rostro en su cuello y se echó a llorar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! Para empezar quería hacer un one-shot, supongo que habría sido lo recomendable. Y aunque la idea era esa, no sabía que podía enrollarme tantísimo. Aviso que aún no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común en estos fics, pero supongo que ya habréis notado lo que intento (si no es así, espero daros una grata sorpresa:3). Espero que os haya gustado y por favor, toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida:3 ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Aquí para ti

Buenas:3 ¡Aquí está la continuación! Se está haciendo bastante más largo de lo que pensaba, pero no sabía lo mucho que me gustaba escribir hasta ahora:S bueno, allá va

 **AQUÍ PARA TI**

Las tranquilas calles de París y sus habitantes ignoraban lo que pasaba en la cima de su espectacular torre. Sus dos héroes se encontraban unidos en un triste abrazo. El rubio, que siempre había querido atrapar así a su dulce compañera, se encontraba triste mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y dejaba que la chica bajo la máscara se desahogara. Marinette se sorprendió al ver lo segura y relajada que se sentía en los brazos del felino, tanto que apenas tardó unos minutos en recomponerse. Se separó poco a poco de él y se limpió las mejillas mientras él le miraba aún triste, se sentía fatal por no poder hacer nada por ella, pero estaría ahí si era lo que ella quería.

-¿A qué viene tanta tristeza gatito? Tienes las orejas gachas- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa que podía iluminar todo París y le recordó a su compañera de clase. No podía sentirse más confundido.

-¿Quieres que empiece a hablar yo? Diría que tú tienes preferencia- dijo con una sonrisa intentando reconfortarla y tras ensombrecerse un momento su rostro, Ladybug volvía a tener su característica sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó en el filo de la torre y dio unos golpecitos al lado invitando al minino a sentarse a su lado antes de empezar a hablar. Ella clavó sus ojos en su bella ciudad, mientras que él no apartaba la vista de ella, su bella mariquita.

-Fui a por todas y me estampe contra la realidad. Por supuesto que alguien como él no querría a alguien tan torpe y normal como..- no pudo acabar la frase y le miró extrañada, ya que el minino, como había hecho la noche anterior, le agarró gentilmente una mano sin apartar su seria y a la vez cariñosa mirada de ella y en sus ojos pudo leer lo que iba a decir

-Ladybug, como vuelvas a hablar así de la increíble chica que me robó el corazón nada más conocerla me cabrearé- Marinette se sintió avergonzada por sus palabras, él realmente le quería. Sonrijada, volvió a fijar su mirada al frente.

-Supongo que esperaba que fuera como en los cuentos de hadas, pero otra princesa ya se había hecho con el corazón de mi príncipe- Mientras decía eso se le volvían a humedecer los ojos, pero de repente le miró sobresaltandole con una sonrisa -Aunque me había equivocado de cuento me dijo que le parecía una chica increíble y que le gustaría que siguiéramos conociéndonos- cuando la azabache acabó de hablar Chat tenía un bola en la garganta. Que alguien pudiera rechazarle diciéndole que había otra.. ¿Alguien mejor que ella? Lo dudaba. Mientras pensaba eso recordaba la declaración de Marinette, su respuesta, lo parecido que eran sus situaciones.

-De verdad tengo ganas de cambiarle la cara a ese idota- dijo chocando un puño contra la palma de la otra mano. Su lady soltó una ligera risa que parecía música para sus oídos, hacía mucho que no la escuchaba y con la mirada que tenía la chica, temía no volver a oírla nunca.

-No hace falta, es un buen chico, no tiene la culpa. Nadie la tiene- dijo con un tono algo triste pero aún con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Chat no sabía qué hacer o cómo sentirse, quería envolverle de nuevo en sus brazos y decirle que ese tío no se la merecía, que él le protegería, pero no quería que ella creyese que se aprovechaba de la situación. -Muchas gracias por estar conmigo Chat..- dijo la chica de rojo sin mirarle, aunque no le hizo falta para que el minino viera el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Siempre a tu servicio, muy lady- dijo coquetamente con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Su lady la miró y por lo que podría haber sido un segundo se perdieron en la mirada del otro por lo que a ellos les pareció una eternidad. Al final Ladybug desvío la mirada más sonrojada y Chat le sonrió más pícaramente.

-¿Y a ti que te ha traído hasta aquí gatito?- dijo la heroína balanceando sus pies en el aire. Chat se quedó callado unos segundos, ya que le atormentaba lo mismo que a ella, pero desde el otro punto de vista.

-No te pongas celosa my lady..- dijo con algo de melancolía en la voz lo que hizo que su lady le mirara curiosa -tras la máscara se me declaró una chica.. Es impresionante, aunque algo torpe, es valiente y preciosa pero..- le acarició suavemente la mejilla a su compañera -este gato no puede evitar ir tras esta bella mariquita- dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce que Marinette podía sentir como su corazón, al igual que su cara, se calentaba. Ese dichoso gato de verdad se estaba ganando un hueco en su corazón.

-Lo siento..- dijo la chica bajando la mirada, a lo mejor él ahora podría ser feliz con una chica normal si no fuese por ella..

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte- dijo serio Chat posando una mano a cada lado del rostro de la dama -pero si quieres hacerme feliz..- dijo en un susurro acercando su rostro al de su compañera, esperando que esta se retirara con alguna burla, pero de nuevo le sorprendió que aceptaba lo que él quería hacer. Pero no se sentía bien, no quería que su primer beso fuera así. Al ver a la chica cerrando los ojos mientras una pequeña lágrima se desbordaba se le partió el corazón por segunda vez en ese día. Entonces cambió de dirección y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en la misma que se lo había dado a su compañera de clase. Marinette abrió sus ojos de par en par y llevó sus dedos a donde él le había besado después de ponerse de pie junto a él. Ese gesto le recordó tanto a Adrien.. Al ver ese gesto en Ladybug no pudo evitar acordarse de su compañera..

-Marinette..- susurró sin darse cuenta, Hasta que vio como la chica frente a él se echaba hacia atrás sorprendida.

–¿Qué?- ¿Él había dicho su nombre? ¿El nombre de la chica tras la máscara? Se quedó sin respiración del susto y de repente saltó de la torre. -¡Gracias por todo gatito! ¡Nos vemos!- dijo la heroína roja como su traje mientras iba hacia su casa con la ayuda del yo-yo, dejando a un extremadamente confundido Chat Noir.

–No he entendido nada..-susurró el gato por estar pensando en alto mientras daba una vuelta por su bella ciudad, hasta que, sin saber cómo, había llegado al terrado de los Dupain-Cheng. La habitación de la chica tenía las luces encendidas y sin saber muy bien por qué, decidio picar en la trampilla. A los pocos segundos apareció una sonrojada Marinette que se sorprendió al ver al gato que acababa de dejar en el centro de la ciudad en su casa.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿El mismísimo héroe de la ciudad? No me lo puedo creer- dijo la chica sin creérselo de verdad, ¿qué hacía él ahí?

–My princes..- dijo algo sonrojado al ver a su compañera tan bella aún después de lo que había pasado -¿aceparías la compañía de un gato callejero un rato?- dijo coquetamente. Aunque preguntó, entró a la habitación sin esperar respuesta y la chica puso los ojos en blanco. Esto era la guinda del pastel. -¿Qué se supone que hace un héroe en la habitación de una chica normal como yo?- pregunto Marinette intentando parecer ilusionada por su presencia. –Estaba patrullando los sueños de las bellas damas de la ciudad hasta que vi que la más bella de todas tenía la luz encendida- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa admirando el nuevo sonrojo de la chica –me preguntaba qué se atrevía a impedir el sueño de my princess- se acercó un poco más a ella y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Al hacerlo pudo notar el calor que la chica desprendía y no pudo evitar soltar otra sonrisa, esta vez más divertida. Aunque sabía perfectamente por qué su bella amiga estaba despierta, no podía hacer que lo sabía, y que ella se pusiera de esa forma por sus coqueteos le hacía gracia.

-Uno- dijo la chica poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del felino para apartarlo –no creo que los problemas de una simple chica importen al tan aclamado Chat Noir. Dos- dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas -¿sabe LAdybug que coqueteas de esta forma con otras chicas?- dijo algo molesta. Sabía como era su compañera, pero que después de todo lo que le había dicho a su alter ego coqueteara con 'otra', no sabía por qué, le cabreaba. Chat se echó a reír y ella no sabía como tomárselo y le miró seriamente. Cuando el gato se dio cuenta de ello se paró y tosió suavemente.

-No coqueteo con cualquiera, pero ella es my lady y tú..- dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella, incluso más que antes y la chica se puso nerviosa y no sabia hacia donde mirar, ya que si miraba al frente sólo veía su pecho y para mirarle a los ojos debía mirar hacia arriba. Pero si le miraba a los ojos.. no podía, no tan cerca. –tú eres mi princesa- dijo posando una mano suavemente en su rostro para guiarle hasta su mirada. Marinette se sonrojó a más no poder y Chat le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa que, a pesar de la cercanía de sus rostros, le tranquilizó.

-Realmente eres un gato travieso, ¿verdad? Con tus encantos haces que los demás hagan lo que tú quieres.. Gato astuto-dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos aún frente a él, como aceptando el reto de resistirse a él. Pero ese gato sabía como jugar sus cartas. Movía la cola de un lado a otro y le miraba con cariño y algo de alegría, eso juntado con su traviesa sonrisa hacía que la ya confundida Marinette sintiera que estaba siéndole infiel a Adrien. A pesar de que le acababa de rechazar, a pesar de que siempre le decía que no a su felino, ella, interiormente, sabía que si no hubiese sido porque Adrien llegó antes, habría caído en los brazos de ese maldito gato hacía tiempo y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el gato acercó su rostro al suyo, hasta que sus narices de tocaron. Pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica. Al ver que no oponía resistencia pensó que realmente ella también quería, hasta que la azabache agachó su rostro y lo apoyó en su pecho antes de abrazarle, lo que sorprendió al gato.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Apenas nos conocemos y aun así tú..- Marinette no sabía qué pensar ni que hacer. Ahora que Adrien le había rechazado no tenía problemas en irse con su amado gato, pero no quería que sintiera que era un segundo plato y antes, quería saber por qué, de una manera u otra, iba tras ella. ¿Por qué había dicho su nombre? Sólo se habían visto una vez siendo ella Marinette y él Chat. Entonces, ¿por qué se acordó de la simple Marinette después de ese adorable beso en la mejilla? Se asustó al ver que el felino se echaba hacia atrás serio y desconcertado y temió que pensara que no quería estar a su lado o ser su amiga. El chico envuelto en cuero se sentó en el suelo de la chica, la cual hizo lo mismo frente a él. –Si te soy sincero.. Bueno, todo lo que puedo ser sin desvelar mi identidad- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo melancólica en su rostro –yo.. no lo sé. Siento algo que me atrae hacia ti. Aunque mi corazón le pertenezca a my lady, no puedo evitar pensar en ti a menudo. Más de una vez me paro en tu terrado sin atreverme a picar por miedo a lo que puedas pensar, como ahora. Pero me he llenado de un repentino valor al ver a un gato intentando alcanzar una mariquita..- el chico estaba empezando a desvariar pero ella se quedó sin palabras. Con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Tú eres..?- la chica, temerosa, cogió la mano derecha del rubio frente a ella y empezó a deslizar su anillo, no sin antes volver a mirar el rostro del chico que con una sonrisa, le invitaba a que acabara el acto.

-Espero no decepcionarte, **my lady** \- dijo el feliz el felino mientras su transformación desaparecía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Y hasta aquí este capítulo! No sé cómo puedo enrollarme tantísimo, de verdad. Y ahora entiendo por qué la gente se hace guiones antes de escribir un fic, porque yo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha Y NO ME CENTRO. No tenía pensado meter MariChat, pero como es mi más favorita no he podido evitarlo 3 Tampoco tenía pensado lo que va a pasar a continuación (al menos no así) y lo siento mucho si me he enrollado demasiado o no me explico bien, cualquier sugerencia es buena. Como ya he dicho soy una novata y tengo que tropezar un poco antes de hacer algo decente. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap:3


	3. Adiós mascaras

¡Buenas gatetes! Vaya LIO es subir un capitulo, no sabéis lo que tardé en subir el segundo por error tras error. Gracias a la gente de YouTube he podido hacerlo:'3 pero creo que tendré que ver el video cada vez que quiera subir alguno (sí, soy muy torpe con todo esto, no sé si este conseguiré subirlo a la primera)) Bueno, al gato, la historia ahora mismo se está centrando en el MariChat, pero espero que en el próximo capítulo mi mente no divague más sobre estos dos y pueda empezar con mi objetivo inicial (no me lo creo ni yo). ¡Bueno, allá va!

 **ADIÓS MÁSCARAS**

-Espero no decepcionarte, **my lady** \- dijo Chat mientras su transformación desaparecía.

-Espero no decepcionarte- dijo Marinette mientras su transformación aparecía.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras las luces envolvían a cada adolescente. Cuando el espectáculo acabó, abrieron los ojos poco a poco, sabiendo qué se encontrarían. Sonrojados como nunca, intentaron no sobresaltarse. -A-Al fin tienes lo que tanto querías, gato astuto- dijo Ladybug con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada pero con la mirada aún posada en su compañero de clases. Adrien soltó su gatuna sonrisa y Ladybug no pudo ver combinación más hermosa.

-My lady.. Mi princesa..- dijo poniéndose a gatas hacia Marinette, quien acababa de deshacer su transformación. La azabache se sentía un tanto cohibida, pero Adrien no podía contenerse más. Se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarle -Por fin.. Por fin este gato a conseguido cazar a su mariquita..- dijo casi llorando de la felicidad. Marinette al notar esto se enterneció. Correspondió el abrazo para depositarle suavemente en el suelo, quedando ella encima aun abrazándole. Tras unos segundos se separó y le puso la mano en el pecho para impedir que se levantara. -Sabes que me has rechazado, ¿verdad?- le recordó la chica con una mirada intimidante. El rubio se sonrojo y luego sonrió traviesamente

-No pareció importarte cuando Chat estaba a punto de besarte- dijo cogiendo suavemente el cuello de la camisa de la chica. Esta se hizo la ofendida

-Oh, eso ha sido un golpe bajo- bufo -seguro que no te habrías fijado en mí de no ser por..- al ver como el rubio cambiaba la cara a la misma que había puesto cuando se menospreciaba se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Qué decías? No te he oído bien. ¿A caso estabas diciendo que no confías en mí y que no habías notado que mi corazón estaba partido en dos por tus dos identidades? ¿Puede que fuera eso?- dijo sarcásticamente Adrien intentando no sentirse dolido por lo que había intentado decir la azabache. Ésta bajó la mirada y después volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa pícara.

-Puede- dijo acercándose poco a poco al rostro del rubio, el cual desde luego no se esperaba esa reacción de ella. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, pero la chica era demasiado tímida para acabar de dar el paso. El gato travieso de Adrien volvió a salir a flote en su sonrisa.

-¿Oh? ¿Estás intentando algo? Oh, Marinette, no sabía que eras tan lanza- no pudo acabar la frase porque sintió un suspiro en sus labios seguidos de un:

–Oh, cállate ya, maldito gato-. El punto final de esa frase fue un beso en los labios. La azabache había cerrado sus ojos, pero el rubio no podía creerse lo que pasaba. Se golpeó mentalmente al ver que la chica de sus sueños le acababa de besar y él no había podido corresponderle por el impacto inicial. Vio como la azabache se alejaba sonrojada y se levantaba soltando disculpas sin sentido. Al ver eso se apresuró antes de que pudiera montarse su historia. -Marinette- le llamó casi autoritariamente. La mencionada se giró con la cara roja y el rubio se levantó y se colocó frente a ella. -Te quiero- le susurró rozando sus labios antes de besarle intensamente. Marinette al principio quedó igual que Adrien en un principio, pero ésta sí correspondió poco después. Abrazó al rubio y noto como el rubio hacía lo mismo con ella. Era un beso inexperto y torpe, al igual que su amor, con ese gesto (y con el intento fallido de antes) daba comienzo una relación más que curiosa, entre una dulce mariquita y un atrevido gato.

Al separarse del beso para retomar aire ambos estaban más que sonrojados, pero apoyaron su frente en la del otro y mirándose en los ojos del que tenían enfrente, sonrieron con sinceridad y cariño.

-Deberías ir a casa, son casi las dos de la mañana- dijo torpemente Marinette tomando un poco de distancia con el rubio. Desde luego, el rubio no tenía para nada ganas de irse y la azabache tampoco de que se fuera, pero a las horas siguientes tenían clase y aún más importante, muchas cosas en las que pensar. El chico de ojos esmeraldas miró tentado mordiéndose el labio inferior a la que era su novia.. Espera, ¿su novia? AUN NO SE LE HABÍA DECLARADO COMO ERA DEBIDO. Rápidamente hincó una rodilla en el suelo y cogió gentilmente la mano de la preciosa chica que se hallaba frente a él, sobresaltándola un poco.

-My lady. Mi princesa. Marinette. ¿Le concederías a este pobre gato la oportunidad de tener tu mano? ¿De quererte libremente? ¿De admirarte y de observar como creces? ¿De formar parte de tu crecimiento? Marinette, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- el chico miraba a la chica con todo el amor que le profesaba y ella pudo verse en ellos. Sin adjetivos, se veía como le veía él y no pudo ser más feliz.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi gatallero de brillante armadura- dijo con esa sonrisa que iluminaba el camino del rubio, el cual se echó a reír y de un salto la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puedes quejarte de mis magníficos chistes y decir algo como eso?- dijo aun riendo, oyendo como ella se unía a su risa.

-Supongo que los malos hábitos se pegan- dijo antes de robarle un beso que dejó de nuevo al rubio sin palabras. Momento que Marinette aprovechó para arrastrarle hasta las escaleras que subían a su terrado. –Te quiero- le susurró antes de darle un inocente beso en la mejilla con un notorio sonrojo. Suspiró y empezó a empujarle hacia afuera mientras Adrien decía cosas sin sentido

–Más te vale irte derechito a la cama- le dijo antes de cerrar la escotilla y dejar a un soñador Adrien parado en su terrado, mirando al cielo, aunque realmente sólo podía verla a ella.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo su kwami poniéndose en su mira, pero el rubio tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro y nada de lo que dijera su kwami se la quitaría. –Plagg, ¡transfórmame!- dijo el rubio antes de saltar del terrado de la chica y soltar algo parecido a un aullido de alegría.

-Se supone que los gatos maúllan- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa igual de boba y permanente que la de su novio.

-No vas a dormir, ¿verdad Marinette?- preguntó con una sonrisilla el colorado kwami.

\- Más me gustaría Tikki- dijo abrazando su peluche de gato y al darse cuenta, rió. -¿Cómo no? Un gato.

Al día siguiente llegó extrañamente temprano, pero Alya lo agradeció porque así tendría tiempo de hablar con su amiga.

-¿Cómo esas? Tus ojeras me dicen que no muy bien..- dijo algo confusa, ya que la azabache aun llevaba una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ay, Alya, no creo que pueda ser más feliz..- dijo soñadora y su amiga abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo la castaña sin entender nada.

-Anoche fue increíble, me encontré con.. Adrien en un paseo nocturno y entre una cosa y otra.. Empezamos a salir..- dijo tan soñadoramente que su amiga dudaba de que no lo hubiera soñado.

-Si es así, me alegro muchísimo amiga- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y en ese momento Marinette despertó un momento de su ensoñación para disfrutar el abrazo de su amiga.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Alya- le dijo a la castaña, dejándola asombrada por el brillo de su sonrisa.

-Sí, yo tampoco sé qué harías sin mí- dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su amiga, la cual se sonrojó un poco por ello y la morena al darse cuenta de esto, retiró rápidamente la mano con un claro sonrojo en el rostro. Tras unos segundos de un silencio extraño a Marinette se le volvió a iluminar la mirada al ver la limusina de su novio acercándose a la escuela. Al abrirse la puerta de ésta, salió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y unas escondidas en maquillaje ojeras. Al verse a los ojos ambos se sonrojaron, pero eso no impidió que Marinette se acercara casi corriendo al igual que él y se abrazaran delante de todo el mundo. Él la elevó y le besó, dejando una amplia y magnifica sonrisa en ambos. Claramente, toda la escena fue vista y comentada por todos los presentes, pero uno de ellos, una chica castaña, no pudo evitar apartar la mirada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hasta aquí este capitulo! Espero que les esté gustando y que no les aburra todo mi enrollamiento. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer la obra de prueba de esta novata. En el próximo más y esperemos que mejor:3 ¡Hasta pronto gatetes!


	4. Una nueva heroína

¡Hola gatetes! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡La siguiente portadora de miraculous y su kwami son totalmente OFICIALES y no puedo ser más feliiiiz! Esto desde luego no entraba en mis planes, pero no puedo resistirlo, ¡me encanta!

UNA NUEVA HEROÍNA

Tras su espectacular saludo se acercaron felices a la morena quien les devolvió la sonrisa rápidamente. Este acto era visto por un anciano con bastón y camisa playera. El día pasó volando para el grupo de amigos. Nino y Alya se sentaron juntos en primera fila para dejarles espacio a sus amigos, que estaban en su propio mundo. Sólo con mirarles un segundo de reojo podías ver que no soltaban la mano del otro por nada del mundo y aunque había pasado un largo rato, ambos seguían sonrojados y lanzándose miradas, unas más dulces y otras más traviesas. Así acabó el día y Marinette y Alya bajaron un poco antes mientras los miembros masculinos del grupo de amigos se demoraban más en recoger sus cosas.

-Dios Marinette, realmente estás en una nube- dijo Alya con una sonrisa y un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas. Esto no pasó desapercibida para la azabache, que al darse cuenta se sonrojo tanto como su amiga.

-Sí, realmente estoy feliz. No pensé que este día llegaría y menos tan..- al ver al frente se le fue ennegreciendo la voz -..pronto. ¿Por qué tenía que meterse tan pronto?- le susurró a su amiga observando a la rubia que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas junto con su fiel sirviente. -¿QUÉ. CREES. QUE. HACES. CON. MI ADRICHU?- dijo la rubia roja apretando la mandíbula. Al ver esto ambas se echaron a reír y Sabrina no sabía donde meterse, definitivamente, no se sentía cómoda en ese momento. -Sólo lo que él me permite- dijo atrevidamente con un tono pícaro en su voz. Al escucharla la rubia cogió una pataleta y mientras se iba seguida de su 'amiga', gritaba: "Se lo diré a mi papá". Era una cría mal criada. Marinette y Alya sonrieron y chocaron puños, al menos habían podido devolverle una a esa chica. Llegaron abajo y Alya volvió a abrazar a Marinette y aunque ambas eran felices, sintieron como si fuera un abrazo de despedida. -Bueno, me voy, debo cuidar a mis hermanos, hasta mañana- dijo la morena agitando la mano mientras se iba, justo antes de que llegaran los chicos.

-Esta chica nunca se despide de mí..- dijo Nino con una sonrisa cariñosa. A Marinette le encantaba ver que su amiga había encontrado a alguien que le aceptara y le quisiera, aunque cada vez que pensaba en su relación algo en su interior le molestaba pero siempre intentaba deshacerse de ese sentimiento, quería apoyar a su amiga al 100%. -Bueno, yo también me voy- dijo el DJ mientras se alejaba. Claramente no quería quedarse a solas con la recién formada pareja. Cuando se fue Marinette le sonrió pícaramente al rubio dejándolo algo descolocado

-¿Me permitiría mi gatito acompañarle hasta la limusina?- dijo haciendo una reverencia, imitando a su felino compañero. Adrien rió y tomó la mano que le brindaba la chica.

-Será todo un placer- dijo sin creerse que se hubieran cambiado los papeles. Marinette besó el dorso de su mano y entendió por qué la chica se sonrojaba cada vez que lo hacía con ella. Apartó la vista rápidamente y Marinette sonrió

-¿A caso el gran galán se ha sonrojado por el beso de esta humilde dama?- dijo mientras le acompañaba, como le había dicho, hasta la limusina.

-Puede- dijo rápidamente antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y meterse aun sonrojado en la limusina -Te veré está noche- le dijo apoyado en el marco de la ventana que había bajado para poder verla una última vez antes de irse. -Eso espero gatito- dijo con el tono de Ladybug, dándole un golpecito en la nariz. Al rubio le encantaba su chica. La limusina partió y la azabache se fue a casa a ayudar en la panadería un rato.

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero estás más sonrojada que tu traje- dijo Tikki desde el bolso de su compañera -No sé de dónde has sacado esa valentía- la azabache rió y miró de reojo a su kwami.

-Me encanta verlo sonrojado, vale la pena echar mi timidez a un lado por verle así- dijo sonriente la chica. El pequeño ser ancestral la miró con ternura

-Crecen tan rápido..- dijo más para sí que para otra cosa volviendo a cerrar el bolso. En cambio, en la limusina se encontraba un soñador Adrien con un divertido Plagg.

-Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo, te pareces al traje de tu novia- dijo revoloteando frente a él, ya que no había nadie en la parte trasera de la limusina y el chofer tenía el cristal de la parte delantera subido.

-Oh, callate Plagg- dijo empujándolo suavemente mientras reía.

-De verdad, me da la sensación de que se te está poniendo rojo hasta el pelo- dijo el kwami riéndose sin parar por ver así a su tan lanzado dueño.

-¡Plagg!- dijo intentando parecer molesto el rubio pero no se salió con la suya, esa chica le libraba de cualquier mal. Sentía que le purificaba al igual que a los akumas sólo con estar a su lado. -Esa chica es espectacular..- dijo aun soñador mirando por la ventana.

El negro kwami tiró suavemente de un mechón rubio mientras se quejaba.

-¿Sabes que más es espectacular? Mi precioso Camembert, ¿dónde está mi Camembert?- decía indignado y el rubio se echó a reír.

-Eres de lo que no hay..-dijo sacándose un pedazo de la mochila y la mirada del kwami se iluminó

-Hola amado mío, ¿cómo has estado?- dijo cogiendo suavemente el pedazo antes de empezar a comerselo con pasión.

A una cierta distancia de aquello, Alya llegaba a su casa y despedía a su madre que se iba corriendo a trabajar. Tras saludar a los peques, se fue a su habitación a ponerse cómoda y a dejar las cosas. Se quitó la ropa y se puso una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto de lino, todo naranja. Al sentarse en su silla de escritorio para mirar un poco las redes antes de nada, vio un pequeño estuche de joyería sobre el teclado. Fuese quién fuese quien lo hubiera dejado ahí, sabía que no miraba nada tanto como eso de su habitación que no fuera eso. Lo cogió dudosa y dentro había un colgante con una bella cola de zorro en plata y otro metal que no sabía bien bien qué era. Al probárselo se sobresaltó, pues una pequeña criatura parecida a un zorro acababa de aparecer frente a ella.

-Creo que la noticia de hoy me está afectando demasiado- dijo mientras hacia el gesto para quitarse el collar, pero el pequeño zorro se interpuso. -No Alya, no lo hagas, si no me volveré a dormir- dijo agitando sus pequeñas manitas frente a la mirada de la castaña.

-De acuerdo.. ¿Y me puedes explicar por que no debería meterte un chanclazo?- dijo aparentando tranquilidad aunque en verdad estaba entusiasmada que le estuviera pasando algo tan mágico. O de que se estuviera volviendo loca.

-Por supuesto- dijo diplomático el kwami y Alya no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa -por lo que puedo ver en los posters de tu habitación, Ladybug y Chat Noir ya han hecho su aparición- dijo mirando inquisitivamente a su portadora, la cual se sonrojó al ver lo tonto que podía perecer estar tan colgada por los súper héroes. -Ellos tienen un kwami y una joya. Tu joya es el collar y tu kwami soy yo y por mi parte es todo un placer conocerle- dijo con una sonrisa, lo que calmó a la chica -Mi nombre es Trixx y tu nombre cuando yo esté en la joya será Volpina- dijo sabiamente, como si fuera un ritual. La castaña se quedó sonriendo unos segundos, tan quieta que su kwami se empezaba a poner nervioso. De repente soltó un grito ahogado por sus manos y empezó a dar saltitos

-Eso.. Eso quiere decir.. ¿Que soy una súper heroína?- dijo sonrojada de la emoción. Su kwami al ver que se lo tomaba tan bien sonrió y asintió -Aymadreaymadreaymadre- dijo dando saltitos mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-No, 'ay madre', no- dijo algo serio el kwami -debes salvaguardar tu identidad de todo el mundo el máximo tiempo posible, si no, podrías poner en peligro tu vida civil y a aquellas personas que lo sepan- recitó nuevamente el kwami. Claramente no era la primera vez que debía decir esas palabras. A Alya no le pareció importante en ese momento y sólo asintió extasiada

-Y dime, ¿cuales son mis poderes? ¿tengo una súper espada? ¿purifico con sólo mirar intensamente?- dijo emocionada. El kwami volvió a sonreír, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a una portadora tan ilusionada. -No, tu arma es una flauta. Con su melodía creas una bola de energía y puedes simplemente dispararla o utilizar esa energía para crear ilusiones- recitó una tercera vez el kwami -tu gran poder, al igual que el 'Lucky Charm' o el 'Cataclism', es 'Reality'. Con el puedes hacer que una ilusión sea real por el tiempo que puedas tocar, pero desde el momento que empieces a tocar tu melodía, tendrás cinco minutos hasta que desaparezca tu transformación- Alya lo pensó y volvió a sonreír

-Por eso Ladybug y Chat siempre se van corriendo- dijo feliz de saber por qué nunca podían responder sus entrevistas -me parece un gran poder. Y.. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad- dijo flexionando su brazo, imitando la pose del fortachón. El kwami se acercó a ella y se posó en sus manos.. -Llevo décadas dormido.. ¿No tendrás uvas? Por casualidad..- dijo al tiempo que se escuchaba su barriga sonar. Alya rió y lo depositó suavemente en su cama -Estás de suerte, tengo un hermano al que le pirran las uvas y siempre tenemos en casa-dijo mientras salía de su habitación. Al volver traía todo un racimo.

-Eres la mejor portadora de todas..- dijo acariciando a una de las muchas uvas antes de engullirla. Alya le acarició suavemente la cabeza al ser milenario aun flipanfolo. El kwami no podía estar más a gusto, comida y caricias, estaba en el cielo. -Si no le importa señor Trixx.. Me gustaría probarlo esta noche si fuera posible- dijo como quién no quiere la cosa. No sabía si había un total de usos o algo por el estilo. -Claro, no hay problema- dijo sonriente el anaranjado kwami -y no hace falta tanto respeto, ahora somos amigos- le dijo acariciando la mano de la chica con su patita. Alya enternecida sonrió antes de cogerlo y empezar a abrazarlo y besarlo -Ay, eres tan mono, estaba esperando para hacer esto- dijo riendo mientras lo acariciaba por todos lados, causándole cosquillas. -¡Alya! Para- decía el kwami a duras penas.

-Es que eres tan adorable Trixx- dijo acercándolo a su mejilla. Alya pasó el resto de la tarde emocionada mientras cuidaba a sus muchos hermanos y observó varias veces su collar y se dio cuenta de que el metal que no sabía que era, que estaba como sobrepuesto en la plata, estaba dividido en cinco partes, siendo la última blanca. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para saber que cada parte era un minuto cuando empezase a tocar Reality. A las diez de la noche, después de que su madre llegara y preparara la cena, una entusiasmada Alya estaba preparada para tomar su nuevo rol.

-Trixx, ¡trasformame!- al decir esto el kwami fue absorbido por el collar y una luz anaranjada recubrió a la chica, que al acabar estaba metida en un precioso traje naranja, con la zona del pecho blanco y las extremidades negras. Se sorprendió al notar aire tras ella y cuando se giró frente al espejo vio una preciosa y fuerte cola que podía mover a voluntad. Después se miró a la cara y se vio. Dos tiesas orejas salían de su cabeza y sonrió al ver que también respondían. Una máscara a la altura de los ojos protegía su identidad, aunque no creía que realmente pudiera hacer algo así ya que era mínima. Las puntas de su melena habían pasado del rojo al blanco y al mirarse toda entera frente al espejo empezó de nuevo a dar ligeros saltitos para no alertar a su familia. Se veía espectacular, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien consigo misma. A la cadera, como si se tratara de una katana, llevaba una vaina y al sacar lo que guardaba vio la flauta de la que le había hablado Trixx.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que lo usaré para moverme? El bastón de Chat y la cuerda del yoyó de Ladybug se alargan cuanto ellos quieran pero..- entonces algo habló en su interior -Trixx- dijo sobre saltándose.

-Así es. Ellos pueden usar sus armas y tú si así lo deseas también. Puedes impulsarte con la energía de la flauta. Pero quiero que sepas que ahora tienes mucha más fuerza y agilidad, así que tansolo debes saltar normalmente pero tendrás una gran potencia- la chica al escuchar eso se acercó al escritorio, se subió a él y se asomó por la ventana. -Como todo esto sea una broma..- pensó mientras se ponía a cuatro patas para coger impulso, se colocó bien y.. Saltó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hasta aquí este capítulo! ¡Estoy tan emocionada con la noticia de que Alya va a ser portadora de Trixx! Y es tan sensualona 7v7 no sé si se ha notado, pero me he dedicado a describirla más de lo normal porque ME ENCANTA. También quería decirles que Clhoé será oficialmente la portadora del Kwami abeja y que el kwami pavo real se llama Duusu y tiene pinta de ser muy tristón pero muy adorable. También habrán dos nuevos villanos, The Collector y Style Queen. En teoría todo esto es OFICIAL y estoy que me muero de la ilusión. Lo siento si me he enrollado mucho o me he explicado demasiado raro, pero la ilusión no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Muchas gracias por leer a esta novata:3 hasta la próxima gatetes!


	5. Primer contacto

¡Buenas gatetes! Aquí otro capitulo:3 cada vez me gusta más escribir y no puedo parar de pensar: '¿qué puedo hacer ahora?' y no porque no se me ocurra nada, si no porque tengo demasiadas ideas revoloteando por mi cabeza. De verdad, me ENCANTA Alya y Volpina, así que lo siento si ahora me voy demasiado hacia ella:'3 Bueh, aquí va

PRIMER CONTACTO

Saltó. Notó el aire rápido en su rostro, su melena ondeando al viento, y, para su sorpresa, se vio en el techo del edificio de enfrente antes de poder notar nada más. La nueva portadora empezó a correr por los tejados de París como si realmente una zorra estuviera a punto de cazar una presa. De vez en cuando hasta saltaba y corría a cuatro patas y no podía sentirse más libre. En un arrebato de adrenalina fue corriendo hasta la Torre Eiffel y la miró desafiante desde abajo. "Debe ser genial la sensación de saltar desde allí arriba" pensaba mientras saltaba de viga en viga hacia arriba. Corría y saltaba como si no pesara nada, como si lo único que hiciera entre los enormes trozos de metal fuera procurar no salir volando. Al llegar arriba del todo respiró profundamente antes de soltar algo parecido a un aullido y tirarse. Disfrutaba la sensación de volar como nunca había disfrutado nada. Ya no tenía sangre en las venas, era pura adrenalina. Al percatarse de que el suelo no estaba tan lejos como unos segundos atrás llevó su mano a la "empuñadura" de su flauta, pero justo antes de poder sacarla, notó como algo tiraba de ella de repente hacia un lado y dejaba de caer para ir en horizontal, Justo después se vio parada en una de las muchas vigas de la torre. Aún notaba sus mejillas arder de la emoción pero el motivo del carmín de sus mejillas cambió al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Podrías haberte matado! Bueno, supongo que para eso estabas ahí pero.. Para eso estoy yo aquí, para recordarte que *la vie est belle* y para hacerte saber que no estás sola. Si necesitas alguien que te escuche, un apoyo, estoy aquí pero no puedes..- decía la heroína vestida de rojo dando vueltas frente a la zorra, quien seguía embobada al verle frente a ella. La azabache al ver el claro sonrojo de la chica se sonrojó por igual y calló un momento. -¿Qué.. Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo?- dijo dándose ligeros golpecitos en la cara. Alya sonrió pícara y se acercó a la heroína, quién se quedó quieta al fijarse en el atuendo de la persona que acababa de salvar.

-No, simplemente eres preciosa..- dijo colocando un mechón de pelo azabache tras la oreja, esa que llevaba puesto uno de los pendientes donde debía residir su kwami. Habría sido tan fácil saber su identidad.. Pero no, no debía. El rostro de la azabache se confundió con su máscara por un momento antes de alejarle con dos dedos sobre su frente.

-¿Ahora que había conseguido deshacerme de los coqueteos del felino tendré que lidiar con los tuyos?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos con su característica sonrisa. Alya no sabía de dónde había sacado esa confianza, pero sentía que con la máscara podía mostrar la faceta que no se atrevía a mostrar frente a sus conocidos por el "qué dirán".

-Oh, mi cielo, ni se te ocurra compararme con ese gato callejero, mis encantos son superiores a los suyos..- dijo traviesa mientras meneaba su cola y al final la ponía frente a su propio rostro, cubriéndolo todo menos su seductora mirada. La movió un poco como un abanico y a la veterana heroína realmente le hizo gracia y soltó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Hablas con la cola como se hablaba antes con los abanicos- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella -¿puedo?- dijo señalando tímidamente la cola de la chica. La naranja se sonrojó un poco, la verdad es que la cola ahora le parecía algo muy íntimo, pero su cielo podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella..

-Por supuesto- dijo moviéndola para ponerla sobre la mano tendida de la azabache. Al acariciarla le salió algo parecido a un ronroneo algo afónico y se sonrojó, ¿qué clase de naturaleza era esa? Pero al escuchar la bella risa de la chica sonrió y su cola empezó a moverse de nuevo de un lado hacia otro, casi como un perro.

-Ladybug, mi nombre es Volpina y es todo un placer poder conocerte como es debido, mi cielo- dijo cogiendo su mano suavemente y antes de que pudiera besarla, la azabache la retiró.

-Encantada Volpina, la real por lo que veo. Pero he estado mucho tiempo con un gato muy galán, si quieres conquistarme deberás superar sus grandiosas coqueterías- dijo guiñandole un ojo -bueno, es un placer tener una nueva compañera, la verdad es que últimamente los akumas eran algo más fuertes, pero con tu ayuda seguro que no habrá problema- dijo tendiendole un puño para que se lo chocara y Alya emocionada, lo hizo tan naturalmente como pudo.

-Gracias por aceptar tan bien a esta zorrita desamparada, mi cielo- dijo abriendo el puño de la azabache para entrelazar sus dedos -¿no te apetecería que nos conociéramos más?- dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a la chica colorada, quién levantó la mano para hacerle dar un giro, como si estuvieran bailando. Cuando Volpina se recompuso de los giros, Ladybug estaba a punto de saltar para irse. -Lo siento, pero he dejado a un pobre minino tirado varias manzanas atrás y la verdad es que si debe sobrevivir gracias a su orientación podemos decirle adiós ya- dijo sonriendo antes de irse volando en medio de la noche. Volpina realmente no podía creerse su suerte. Se dejó caer de nuevo desde la altura que le había dejado su compañera y justo antes de chocar con el suelo sacó su flauta y por pura intuición tocó una bella melodía, la cual produjo una energía que amortiguó su caída. Después de esto volvió a tocar algo más alto y más agudo y salió casi volando hasta el tejado más cercano y después, fue corriendo de nuevo entre ellos hasta llegar a su casa. Deshizo la transformación con una sonrisa en su rostro y un hambriento kwami empezó a quejarse de su duro esfuerzo tras haber estado tanto tiempo parado.

-Sí, sí, ya voy por tus uvas- dijo saliendo de su habitación a por uvas por segunda vez ese día. Al volver su kwami la volvió a elogiar

-Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tener como portador a alguien tan generoso como tú- dijo sin parar de comer uvas. Alya le dedicó una nueva sonrisa.

-¿De verdad no puedo saber su identidad? Esa chica es..- dijo algo triste pero a la vez feliz mirando al cielo a través de la ventana desde su cama. El kwami negó suavemente con la cabeza

-Lo siento, debes guardar tu identidad todo el tiempo posible- al escuchar eso por segunda vez Alya abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que algún día podré saber su identidad?- dijo emocionada. El kwami se sorprendió al ver que había cogido el truco de la frase. Sonrió misterioso y movió sus hombritos despreocupado.

-Hay varios casos.. Ladybug y Chat Noir suelen saber su identidad en un momento u otro, siempre en el momento que su relación más lo necesita. En cambio, para que se les permita a los demás desvelar su identidad.. Debería ser aprobado por Fu o siempre que se haya acabado con el villano- dijo acomodándose en la almohada, al lado de la cabeza de su portadora -pero siempre pasa algo por lo que unos acaban sabiendo la identidad de otros antes de tiempo, por eso decimos "todo lo que se pueda". Esto no quiere decir que yo apruebe que vayas y la próxima vez que le veas deshagas tu transformación, debe haber algo más..- dijo misterioso el zorro. A pesar de todo, Alya tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le dio un ligero beso a su kwami antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Gracias por todo. Buenas noches Trixx-

-Buenas noches Alya-

En cambio, a esas altas horas de la noche un gato seguía corriendo tras su mariquita por los tejados de París, esperando que al cazarla le dejara comérsela.

-Te pillé- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa sobre la chica vestida de rojo, que había quedado tumbada en un tejado que quedaba a pocas manzanas de su casa.

-Sí, ha sido genial, hasta mañana..- dijo algo avergonzada al ver la mirada de su compañero. Realmente parecía que fuese a comérsela, tenía las pupilas más dilatadas de lo normal y tenía los mismos movimientos que un gato a punto de saltar, aunque ya la había cazado. La azabache intentó levantarse pero el rubio no cedió.

Cuando ésta finalmente se rindió el rubio llevó una mano a su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla. Después acercó su rostro allí donde le había acariciado y le besó, tan suavemente que parecía un suspiro. La azabache contuvo la respiración y el felino, al darse cuenta de esto soltó una ligera risa, sonrojando aún más a la heroína. La chica, avergonzada, le tapó los ojos al felino y le besó en los labios. Era un beso más íntimo y profundo que los anteriores y se separaron sólo por la falta de aire. Chat se había quedado estático en ese momento y Ladybug aprovechó para ponerse de pie, con la tez del mismo color que su traje. Chat le miró incrédulo y antes de que pudiera decir nada, su lady le cogió en brazos.

-Princesa, será un honor llevarle a su castillo- dijo agravando su voz y Chat se echó a reír.

-Oh, mi caballero de brillante látex, preferiría ir a su casa, pues queda más cerca y hay más intimidad- dijo con su sonrisa traviesa mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de su hermosa 'caballera'. La azabache pensaba que el corazón se le iba a salir ahí mismo y se acercó al borde del edificio.

-¿My lady?- dijo Chat viendo como sólo lo sacaba a él del borde.

-Los gatos siempre caen de pie, ¿verdad?- dijo soltándole y Chat se aferró a su cuello y envolvió su cintura con sus piernas mientras decía: "Es mentira, es un mito divulgado por los perros".

Marinette abrazó a su valiente gatito, que seguía aferrado a ella y le besó la frente.

-Mañana tenemos clase- le dijo girándose y soltándole para que pudiera soltarse él también, pero no lo hizo.

-No me importaría quedarme a dormir si es lo que estás proponiendo- dijo mirándole de la misma forma que antes. Marinette suspiró

-De verdad eres insistente..- dijo empezando a caminar hacia su terrado.

-Ya deberías saberlo, los gatos siempre hacen lo que quieren- dijo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Fueron así un par de terrados hasta que Chat no pudo contenerse más. Besó y mordió el cuello de la chica que le llevaba en brazos y a ésta le temblaron las piernas.

-Chat..- dijo la chica con un tono intimidante fulminandole con la mirada. Al ver esa reacción se bajó rápidamente de su lady y fue él quién la cogió en brazos y empezó a saltar por los tejados hasta la habitación de la chica. Ésta, sorprendida, se aferró al cuello de su minino y al abrir los ojos ya se encontraba en su habitación. El felino la dejó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella.

-Chat, para..- dijo entrecortadamente mientras el rubio empezaba a besarla en el cuello, pero calló su petición besándola en los labios. El felino paseaba sus manos suavemente por las curvas de la chica y mientras se besaban, deshizo su transformación. El kwami al ver el espectáculo que estaba dando su portador se fue a esconder en un cajón del escritorio de la chica. Adrien volvió a besar su cuello y la chica deshizo su transformación de igual forma. Tikki se fue junto a Plagg.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto? Ya ni me acuerdo..-dijo Plagg con tono desdeñoso, aunque en el interior se alegraba de que sus portadores fueran correspondidos hasta tal punto.

-NI idea, pero a mí siempre me parece tan romántico..- dijo Tikki soñadora. Se acercó al kwami negro para sentarse a su lado y apoyarse en él. -Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos minino..- dijo juntando su patita con la del gato. El kwami felino, a diferencia de lo que cualquiera diría, correspondió el gesto antes de cerrar sus ojos y suspirar aliviado, por fin volvía a estar junto a su amor.

-Ya, el otro día se despidieron tan rápido que no nos dio tiempo ni a saludarnos..- dijo acomodando la cabeza de su amada en su pequeño hombro. Empezaron a hablar de una cosa y de otra, cosas triviales. No hacía falta decir mucho más de lo que se habían dicho cinco mil años atrás, pues ambos sabían que se amaban y preferían ponerse al día de todo lo demás.

Esa conversación no fue escuchada por los entretenidos adolescentes. Marinette enredó sus dedos en la cabellera del rubio y soltó un ligero gemido. A Adrien le encantó ese sonido y su misión en ese momento fue escuchar más. Ahora que la chica se había deshecho de su transformación podía meter sus manos algo temblorosas bajo su camisa. Al notar la suave piel de la chica casi se le hizo la boca agua. Ambos eran inexpertos, pero iban a descubrir el mundo a su manera. Marinette al notar como el rubio temblaba sólo por tocarla sonrió y levantó la cabeza del chico para darle un suave beso en los labios. Marinette también temblaba, pero del placer que le brindaba el rubio pues sabía que no le haría nada que no quisiera. Se descubrirían el uno al otro, poco a poco, sin prisas. Tenían toda una vida para conocerse a fondo. Adrien estaba nervioso, sabía lo que podía seguir pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía si le haría daño de una forma u otra o cómo reaccionaría ella. Volvió a besar sus labios y tras mirarle a los ojos se mordió el labio inferior y se separó. Se sentó sobre la cintura de la chica sonrojado y desviando la mirada, más por no tener el valor de seguir que de lo que había hecho hasta el momento. Marinette al ver la cara de Adrien le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y hacía que le mirara a los ojos.

-Tranquilo gatito, tenemos toda una eternidad para nosotros- le dijo con total sinceridad antes de abrazarlo para tumbarlo junto a ella y acariciarle el cabello. -Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres- le dijo acurrucandose en su pecho. Adrien, feliz de que la chica le entendiera y en cierto modo, le prometiese estar a su lado por la eternidad, la rodeó con sus brazos y ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y hasta aquí este capítulo:3 ya estoy ansiosa del siguiente y soy yo quien lo escribe:'3 gracias a aquellos que me comentáis,favoriteáis y seguís la historia, me hace mucha ilusión que os guste:3 Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida. ¡Gracias por leer a esta novata! Un abrazo gatetes.


	6. Descubriéndonos I

¡Buenas gatetes! Tengo miedo al publicar este capítulo, miedo a desilusionar a aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad a esta novata. Antes de nada, quiero aclarar algo. Los líos amorosos de este capítulo eran la finalidad de este fic. Me gustaría que tuvierais la mente abierta. Puede que parezca raro o repentino (quería que fuera un one-shot, ilusa de mí, eso sí que habría sido repentino) pero me gustaría que no os centrarais en el típico amor romántico de 'tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo'. Que dejéis de lado eso de que 'sólo te amaré a ti'. Puede que todo esto suene raro ahora, pero espero que se entienda todo al acabar este capítulo. ¡Bueno, allá va!

DESCUBRIÉNDONOS I

-¿Y recuerdas a aquél Chat que le levantaba las faldas siempre que podía a Ladybug? Era mi héroe- dijo riendo el kwami negro bajo la fulminante mirada de la colorada.

-Como para no, pobrecilla, luego se ponía a desvariar de lo que le haría como lo pillara un día sin akumas cerca.- dijo Tikki riendo y Plagg disfrutó su risa, hacía décadas que no la escuchaba.

-Sí, ya, yo recuerdo lo que le hizo el día que se encontraron sin akumas, fue el día que nos volvimos a encontrar, en la misma situación que ahora, no sé si eso es lo que tenía pensado Myrcella- al escuchar eso,Tikki se sonrojó y aunque no se le notó, dado a su color, Plagg sabía que lo había conseguido.

-Ya, ya, pero fue la primera Ladybug en ponerle pantalones a su traje, así que en cierto modo, el traje de Ladybug ahora no sería tan inaccesible si no fuese por ese Edward- dijo cruzando sus brazos. -Generación tras generación, Chat Noir ha intentado desvestir a mis portadoras y entre todas desde Myrcella, han hecho un traje imposible de sacar a menos que se destransforme.- dijo orgullosa de sus portadoras.

-No parecía importarte que el traje pudiera quitarse cuando éramos nosotros los que salvábamos a nuestras gentes- dijo con un tono picarón Plagg, haciendo que Tikki se le tirara encima y le empezara a dar con sus patitas. Plagg empezó a reír hasta que vio a su amada kwami bajando la intensidad de los golpes mientras lloraba. -Tikki..- Plagg sabía lo que sentía su compañera, no podrían volver a estar juntos de esa manera, no hasta que se acabara con el verdadero mal, el maldito Moisés que atormentó a sus gentes con catástrofes y plagas hasta su supuesta muerte. Tikki y él defendieron a su pueblo tras un disfraz, pues nadie permitiría que la hija del faraón y su amado salieran del castillo en esas circunstancias. Ambos 'murieron' en una batalla contra Moisés, pero, por la magia del desierto o por una de las maldiciones del enemigo, quedaron encerrados en las únicas joyas que llevaban, sus pendientes y su anillo. Alguién saqueó el sarcófago donde enterraron sus cuerpos, pues sabía que su alma había quedado ligada a sus joyas. Cuando despertaron por primera vez no podían creerse en lo que se habían convertido y el hombre que se había llevado lo que ahora eran los 'Miraculous' era otra de las personas que había luchado anteriormente contra Moisés. Les explicó que esta era una de sus maldiciones, pero lo que él no sabía es que al hacerles esto ellos podrían ayudar a acabar con él y que al hacerlol, acabarían con su maldición. Pero ya iban más de cinco mil años y seguían esperando a que algún portador les pudiese liberar. -Hey.. Tikki, ya sé que te encantaba mi aspecto humano pero no es como para que te eches a llorar- dijo no muy seguro de si era la forma adecuada de animar a su amada, pero al verle sonreír de nuevo entendió que sí.

-De verdad que en la generación que vuelva a aparecer ese maldito Moisés le enseñaré todos los poderes secretos el primer día a mi portadora- dijo golpeando un puño con la palma de su mano y Plagg le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Claro que sí, my lady, ese maldito no se muestra porque te tiene mucho miedo- dijo el felino kwami y ambos se echaron a reír. Poco después sonó una alarma y ambos salieron para despertar a sus portadores.

-Adrien-

-Marinette- llamaron respectivamente. A lo largo de la noche se habían movido y ahora Marinette se encontraba de espaldas a Adrien y éste, le abrazaba desde atrás, desde luego era una imagen de ensueño para ambos. Adrien reaccionó antes y le dio un par de besos en el cuello a su amada, aún no se creía el tener la suerte de despertar junto a la joven más bella de París. Adrien le hizo un gesto con la mano a los kwamis para que le dejaran despertarle a él y ellos volvieron al cajón riéndose del rubio.

-Marinette- susurró rozando sus labios con su oreja -My lady- al escuchar esto la chica soltó una somnolienta sonrisa. Adrien se sentía realmente afortunado al poder ver esto. -Despierta, llegaremos tar- no pudo acabar la frase, Marinette se giró rápidamente y le abrazó antes de empezar a comérselo a besos. El rubio disfrutó entre risas el repentino ataque de mimos de su novia hasta que pensó en algo. -Mari para, para de verdad- pero su tono no llegaba a expresar su preocupación. No quería desaprovechar todos los besos que le brindaba su amada, pero le iban a matar. -Marinette- dijo serio poniéndose sobre ella y sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica se sonrojó, a lo mejor no había sido la mejor forma de detenerla. Le besó de nuevo en los labios antes de decirle esta vez con un tono que expresaba más su preocupación y su tristeza por tener que cortar el rollo de esa forma -Mari, me tengo que ir volando a casa, Nathalie ya debe estar llamando a mi puerta para despertarme- al escuchar esto los ojos de la azabache se abrieron como platos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Vete ya!- le dijo preocupada. Al ver su cambio de actitud le sonrió y le besó antes de bajarse de la cama.

-No quería irme sin avisar. Además, estabas preciosa- dijo acicalándose un poco viendo como la azabache, despeinada y aún algo somnolienta se sonrojaba -perdón, estás preciosa- dijo con una dulce sonrisa antes de recibir un peluchazo en la cara.

-Quiero que vuelvas así que.. Más te vale que no te pillen- dijo de morros mirando hacia otro lado. Adrien se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

-No te preocupes princesa, nada me impedirá estar a tu lado- Marinette se sonrojó aún más y suspiró. -Plagg, nos vamos, transfórmame y tendrás todo el queso que quieras cuando lleguemos a casa- el kwami salió rápidamente del cajón.

-Como después no me lo des te denunciaré por abuso de animales- dijo cruzando sus brazos. Tikki, que salió tras él, rió.

-Tú y tu queso..- dijo en un suspiro Tikki

-Yo y mi queso- dijo Plagg acercándose al colorado kwami para darle un suave beso enel punto de la frente. Ambos adolescentes se quedaron sin habla, uno por ver de esa forma a su kwami y la otra por ver un kwami que no era el suyo.

-Plagg, ¡transfórmame!- Marinette se sonrojó aún más al ver la transformación de su novio, ¡era tan sexy!

-Nos vemos en un rato, princesa- dijo besando su mano antes de salir volando por la trampilla de la habitación.

-No tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza, ¿verdad?- dijo tapándose la cara con el peluche del gato. Tikki rió y empezó su rutina de llegar tarde. Por otra parte, encontrábamos a un apurado Chat Noir entrando por la ventana de su cuarto de baño.

-¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás ahí?- escuchó demasiado preocupada la voz de Nathalie.

-Sí, gracias Nath- dijo abriendo el grifo de la ducha. Escuchó el suspiro aliviado de la mujer y notó el cambio en su voz. Aunque era serio tenía cierto toque de cariño.

-Que esta tardanza al responder no se vuelva a dar- fue lo que se escuchó a través de la puerta antes de escuchar el sonido de los tacones alejándose y por último el cierre de la puerta del dormitorio.

-Te ha ido de un queso- dijo el kwami cuando el rubio deshizo su transformación. Había sido muy buena idea cerrar la puerta del baño para que se pensara que estaba ahí si no llegaba a tiempo. Ya tenía pensado antes de salir quedarse a dormir en casa de la azabache, aunque no pensaba que realmente pudiera conseguirlo.

-Sí, o de una mariquita- dijo mirando burlón a su compañero. El pequeño felino se cruzó de brazos y le miró indiferente.

-A mí, a diferencia de ti, no me da vergüenza decir o mostrar lo que siento. Amo a Tikki más que al queso y no pienso ocultarlo- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta antes de traspasarla para ir junto a su oloroso amado, el Camembert. Adrien, sonrojado como se encontraba, se dio una rápida ducha y quince minutos después ya se encontraba desayunando solitario en el gran comedor. Pero a diferencia del resto de días no le importó, había pasado la noche con su amada y estaba a punto de volver a verla.

Marinette volvió a llegar más pronto de lo que era habitual (para ella) encontrándose con una soñadora Alya.

-Hey, ¿que tal?- dijo pasando la mano frente a su rostro. La castaña al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba ahí le sonrió antes de sacudirla.

-Mariii, soy tan feliz- dijo antes de darle un beso en cada mejilla, aunque justo después de hacerlo, al ver la cara sonrojada de Marinette, marcó un poco las distancias y la azabache mantuvo una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Y dime.. ¿A qué se debe?- dijo cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. La morena volvió a sonreír.

-Ayer fui a.. Dar un paseo nocturno y conocí a alguien genial- dijo mirando el cielo mañanero. -Ojalá vuelva a verle pronto..- dijo juntando sus manos. Marinette soltó una ligera risa. No sabía por qué no le gustaba eso, pero al igual que siempre, lo hizo a un lado para apoyar a su amiga.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo es? ¿Lo has hablado con Nino?- dijo riendo, pero la cara de la castaña se ensombreció un instante, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Marinette.

-Sí. Es.. Fuerte, decidida, valiente.. Tal y cómo la había imaginado- dijo soltando un suspiro -y con Nino no hay nada que hablar, seguro que él también ve a otras chicas al igual que yo a esta y eso no quiere decir nada- al acabar de hablar se dio un golpe mental, había desvelado más de una vez en un par de frases que era una chica de la que se trataba. Marinette se quedó un tanto pensativa.

-¿Tal como la habías imaginado? ¿Ya sabías de ella?- dijo llevando un dedo a la comisura derecha de sus labios. Pero.. ¿cómo? ¿no le decía nada porque se tratara de una chica? Seguro que suponía que todo lo que decía lo decía en plan amistad, al igual que cuando hablaba con ella.

-Oh, bueno, me la había cruzado un par de veces y me parecía una chica interesante, pero ayer me lo confirmó- dijo un tanto soñadora de nuevo. En ese momento Nino llegó y Alya lo besó en público y feliz, a todos les pilló algo sorprendidos, al qué más a Nino, pero pareció gustarle esa muestra de afecto repentino por parte de su novia. En cambio, Marinette no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, otra vez, tenía un sentimiento que no entendía. Aparecía siempre que se trataba de Alya y Nino o ahora también de Alya y esa desconocía. Era muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando pensaba que Adrien estaba con Clhoe, pero no entendía por qué le pasaba con su mejor amiga.

-Vaya, vaya, hoy hay alguien realmente alegre aquí- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro. La castaña le guiñó un ojo a su amiga antes de coger a su novio por el brazo y empezar a andar hacia clase.

-¿Me has echado mucho de menos, my lady?- al escuchar esa voz mientras unos brazos le rodeaban desde atrás algo parecido a un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-No te.. Creas- dijo cogiendo los brazos del rubio, el cual le había dado un par de besos en el cuello y por eso había perdido la respiración un momento. Al ver esa reacción, el rubio mordió su labio y contó hasta diez en su mente para no volver a repetir la escena de la noche anterior. -Voy a tener que ponerte un cascabel aunque vayas sin traje- dijo la azabache mientras ambos se dirigían juntos a clase.

-Sé que te encanta mi traje de cuero, pero no creo que a Nathanael le importe eso- dijo riendo, mientras el pelirrojo pasaba sonrojado a su lado, haciendo que no había escuchado nada.

-Serás..- dijo avergonzada apretando fuertemente la mano que agarraba y el rubio se retorció un poco. Tenía una novia fuerte, desde luego. Y ella tenía un novio que desde luego, no era todo lo formal que parecía de puertas para fuera y eso, aunque no se lo diría, le encantaba. Las clases pasaban tranquilas, algo que se le hizo raro a la pareja de héroes, pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando un nuevo akuma interrumpió la clase de química. Más que un akuma les pareció un ángel. La joven pareja se fue a transformarse mientras los demás corrían de un lado para otro, mientras que Alya intentaba no alejarse mucho del lugar del malvado, ya que donde había malvado, habían héroes.

-¡Alya! ¿Qué haces? Debes ayudar a Ladybug y Chat Noir- dijo Trixx tirando de uno de los mechones de pelo de la castaña.

-Ay Trixx, es verdad- dijo mirando a todos lados, y al ver que no había nadie cerca se transformó.

-De verdad me gusta tener cola. Y con estas orejas puedo..- empezó a olfatear al aire -mi cielo- dijo antes de empezar a correr en dirección a donde había penetrado el akuma y allí se encontró con su adorada mariquita junto al gato callejero, luchando mano a mano. Al ver eso empezó a gruñir antes de sacar su flauta para crear una ilusión que distrajo tanto al akuma como a Chat Noir, pero Ladybug ya había escuchado esa melodía la noche anterior mientras se alejaba de la majestuosa torre. -Mi cielo, Volpina a tus servicios- dijo con una galante sonrisa y Marinette le devolvió una que indicaba más cordialidad que otra cosa.

-Zorrita, demuestrame lo que vales y te dejaré darme un beso en la mano- dijo volviendo a dirigir su atención al akuma, quien no hacía más que destrozar todo aquello que se ponía a su paso.

-Es una promesa- dijo llevando la flauta a sus labios. -Reality- susurró frente a la boquilla antes de empezar a tocar. De repente apareció un fénix, que voló directo al pecho del akuma empujando a Chat, quién intentaba sin éxito llegar hasta el broche de plata, algo parecido a una medalla, lo cual el ser mitológico sí consiguió atrapar. Seguramente el segundo puesto era la causa de sus malos sentimientos. Llamó al fénix y depositó la plata en las manos de la heroína 'carnívora' antes de difuminarse y desaparecer. La nueva heroína depositó el broche en la palma de la heroína colorada, quién mantenía la boca abierta sin creerse que le hubiese resultado tan fácil. Reaccionó y tiró el broche al suelo. Al pisarlo y romperlo salió una mariposa negra y ella rápidamente la atrapó con su yoyó -Adiós pequeña mariposa- dijo despidiéndose del rehabilitado insecto. Chat se acercó rápidamente y se plantó frente a la nueva heroína.

-¿Y tú quién se supone que eres y qué haces coqueteando con my lady?- dijo arqueando un poco su espalda, casi como un gato bufado. A Alya no le gustó nada su presencia y menos de esa forma y ella se puso igual que él, sólo que empezó a gruñir. Suponía que eso le venía de su kwami, nunca pensó que le gruñiria a un apuesto chico, pero no le gustaba la relación que tenía con su cielo. Parecía que estuviera a punto de darse pie a una pelea entre un gato y un zorro.

-Oh, ella es Volpina, nos ayudará a partir de ahora- dijo interponiéndose entre los dos, haciendo gestos para que se relajaran. La primera en reaccionar fue la zorra, quién se enderezó y bufo mientras empezaba a mover su cola de un lado a otro. En cambio Chat no le quitó el ojo de encima.

-Estamos muy bien los dos solos, adiós- dijo bruscamente. Marinette le dio un golpe en la frente y la cara del felino cambió rápidamente a una de disculpa.

-Nunca viene mal una ayuda y menos ahora- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sonó un pitido y ambos miraron a la nueva heroína y ella miró su collar, aún le quedaban cuatro partes de la cola.

-Mi cielo, me habías prometido algo- dijo con una sonrisa que a Chat no le gustó nada, le recordaba demasiado a él.

-Sí sí- dijo Ladybug extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa que no dejaba ver bien qué intentaba. Volpina cogió suavemente la mano de la azabache. Chat se tensó, no quería ni que la tocara. La medio albina alzó la mano de la azabache hasta sus rostros y con rapidez pero con dulzura, puso los dedos de la mano contra los labios de la chica propietaria de esta y luego besó su dorso. Adrien tenía la boca abierta y Marinette apenas se distinguía de su traje. -Ha sido todo un placer mi cielo- dijo retirándose con una sonrisa triunfadora antes de mirar al gato -pero tu no has sido un placer para nada, gato callejero- dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Adrien hizo el gesto de ir a por ella pero su lady le cogió de la cola.

-Dejalo- dijo aún sonrojada. Al ver esto Chat alzó los brazos.

-Encima estás sonrojada, quería hacerte sonrojar sólo yo y esa maldita zorra me ha arrebatado ese privilegio- dijo dando vueltas de un lado para otro frente a la azabache. Ésta rió pero realmente le preocupaba que le quisiera monopolizar de esa manera. Utilizó su 'Miraculous Ladybug' y todo volvió a su estado original. Después de que se anularan las clases por ese día, se encontraban los dos sentados en un banco del parque hablando de lo que había pasado hasta que hubo un silencio. A los pocos segundos, Marinette lo rompió.

-Adrien.. Si a mí me gustara alguien más, ¿lo aceptarías?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio. Al ver su cara de sorpresa con tristeza se explicó de inmediato. -No intento decirte nada es simplemente saber si estarías dispuesto a tener una relación.. 'Poco convencional'- dijo algo más nerviosa. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de su chico suspiró. -Me refiero a que si hipotéticamente hablando a mí me gustase alguien más, tú estarías dispuesto a salir conmigo mientras yo salgo también con esa otra persona- dijo intentando ponerse ella orden en su cabeza, creía haberlo dicho correctamente. El rubio la miró serio antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Mientras no hagas daño a nadie, aceptaría cualquier cosa mientras seas feliz. Y si se diera el caso de que amas a dos personas a la vez no pienso privarte de ello, porque tú te mereces todo el amor del mundo- dijo acariciando la mejilla que le había besado a la azabache, quien no esperaba esa respuesta.

-No sabes cuanto te quiero Adrien- dijo con esa sonrisa que iluminaba el mundo del chico.

-Tú tampoco puedes hacerte una idea- le susurró el rubio acercándose a sus labios antes de besarlos. Al separarse, Marinette tenía un ligero sonrojo y Adrien sonreía travieso. -¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta Volpina?- dijo riendo, aunque no le quitó el ojo de encima a su novia para ver como reaccionaba. La chica se sonrojó de nuevo y le miró nerviosa haciendo gestos de negación con las manos.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡No nos conocemos! Además, es tan..- no acabó la frase porque se dio cuenta que no era algo que le disgustara lo que iba a decir. 'Además, es tan tú' tenía en su mente. -Me ha cogido mucha confianza de repente, la próxima vez que la vea la pondré en su sitio- dijo cruzándose de brazos e intentando aparentar seriedad. El rubio volvía a tener la boca abierta, su cuerpo no decía lo mismo que sus palabras.

\- Te gusta Volpina..- esta vez no era una pregunta. Marinette no contestó al instante.

-No es que me guste, simplemente me parece muy mona y me recuerda a.. ti- dijo bajando cada vez más la voz. Adrien no sabía cómo sentirse. Acababa de enterarse de que a su novia le gustaba otra. Sí que le había dicho que aceptaría tener un 'trío', pero.. ¿lo cumpliría? -No quiero que pienses cosas raras, simplemente me parece que podemos ser buenas amigas, tanto como..- en ese momento volvió a sonrojarse y el rubio supo que el nombre que venía a continuación si era el de la persona que le gustaba -.. Alya- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa, pero Adrien se quedó a cuadros. -Volpina me parece la mezcla ideal entre tú y Alya, por eso me parece tan cercana- dijo sonriendo sólo de pensar en ella. Definitivamente le gustaba Alya. O Volpina. El chico en ese momento tenía un cacao en el coco que no se aclaraba ni él. El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de los dos jóvenes mientras cada uno le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Adrien se tumbó en el banco, apoyando su cabeza en la falda de Marinette y ella por instinto empezó a acariciarle.

-De esa relación que has hablado antes.. Tú saldrías con dos personas pero..-

-No, era un ejemplo, no se aplicaría sólo a mí, claro. Es lo que se llama una relación poliamorosa..- Adrien le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No, no es eso. Aunque tú salieras con los dos, no tenemos por qué salir el uno con el otro, ¿no?- dijo dándole un toquecito en la mano a su lady para que siguiera acariciándole. La chica se había olvidado de todo, no esperaba que lo que le preocupase al chico de toda esa extraña situación fuera eso.

-No, claro que no- dijo aún confusa -todo esto es hipotético, ¿no?- le preguntó al rubio quién simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Todo es lo que necesites para que seas feliz, my lady- dijo con una sonrisa dulce antes de levantarse un poco para darle un beso a su más que confundida novia. Ambos jóvenes se fueron cada uno a su casa, con la promesa de encontrarse por los tejados esa noche. Marinette acababa de descubrir algo que sentía hacía tiempo, que quería a su amiga, que le gustaba su amiga. También acababa de decírselo a su novio, ese que siempre había querido y que quería como nunca y que parecía haber aceptado la idea del 'trio'. Al llegar a casa Marinette ayudó un poco en la panadería hasta que cerró. Por otro lado, un confuso y feliz Adrien esperaba en su habitación hasta que sirvieran la cena, pues ya había acabado sus deberes.

-Me sorprende que estés tan feliz cuanto TU NOVIA acaba de decirte que le gusta su amigA- dijo el kwami intentando picar al rubio y este le miro serio.

-Primero, amo a Marinette y no voy a privarle amar, sobretodo porque no es de mi propiedad.- dijo levantando su índice frente al kwami, dejándolo parado. - Dos, no sé por qué resaltas que sea una mujer la otra persona que Marinette ama, ambos sabemos lo hermosas que son las chicas- dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.-Y tres, estoy feliz porque confía lo suficiente en mí para contarme algo como eso. Todo lo que ha dicho no es para nada normal pero, pensándolo bien, debería serlo, ¿no crees?- dijo bajando los tres dedos que había levantado mientras hablaba antes de bajar la mano. El kwami sonrió orgulloso y Adrien se extrañó al ver esa mirada y más en su pequeño amigo.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido eso pequeño, es algo por lo que han habido muchas batallas a lo largo de las generaciones y muy pocas lo han entendido- dijo sabiamente. Desde luego el rubio no esperaba esa seriedad en su pequeño felino. -El amor debe ser algo libre, no como estas cadenas de los últimos siglos- dijo girándose y empezando a flotar hacia el cajón donde guardaban su queso. El rubio se tumbó pensativo en su cama y se quedó dormido hasta que Nathalie le despertó para la cena. Justo después de cenar, algo antes de la hora con la que había quedado con su novio, la azabache se escabulló por su trampilla y volvió a su amada Torre Eiffel para pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Se sentó en la viga y contempló su bella ciudad, la ciudad del amor. Puede que demasiado amor para ser normal.. Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Me esperabas, mi cielo?- al escuchar esa voz abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo los castaños de la nueva heroína, quien desde detrás de la azabache se había doblado lo justo para quedar frente a su rostro. Marinette al notar esa cercanía se sonrojó y se levantó rápidamente.

-Claro, no tengo cosas mejores que hacer..- dijo sin atreverse a mirarla. La castaña no pasó desapercibidos ninguno de los movimientos de la heroína colorada.

-¿Entonces qué hacías suspirando y mirando a la nada donde me dejaste ayer?- dijo sonriéndole con dulzura. La azabache le miró y le sonrió, eso no era más que una manera de preguntarle qué hacía ahí tan.. Así.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi mejor amiga y también a cierto gato..- dijo con una sonrisa -creo que por eso no me ha costado nada tenerte algo de cariño- mientras hablaba se sentó en la viga de nuevo y dejó que Volpina se sentara a su lado. -Pero yo.. No entiendo por qué tú tienes tantas ganas de acercarte a mí- dijo mirándola curiosa. La anaranjada heroína se sonrojó al ver la intensa mirada de la azabache.

-La verdad es que soy una gran admiradora tuya y ayer, cuando conseguí mi.. ¿Cómo era? ¿Miraculous?- dijo llevando un dedo a sus labios - No pude ser más feliz- dijo con una sonrisa que sorprendió a la colorada heroína. -Siempre me han encantado los héroes y cuando vi que un par habían llegado a París me emocioné. La verdad es que la primera vez que hubo un ataque salí corriendo para ver quién aparecía y aunque me puse en peligro, tú me salvaste- dijo riendo y la azabache se quedó de piedra. Sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba pero no podía creérselo, aunque Volpina no lo supiese, acababa de revelarle quién había bajo la máscara. -Puede que suene un poco tonto, pero lo que me hizo más ilusión de poder ser heroína era que podría conocerte bien- dijo cogiendo su mano suavemente poniéndola sobre su falda. -Y te seré sincera, una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ti era que me recordabas a mi mejor amiga, ambas sois tan valientes y decididas- cuando habló de Marinette su mirada se tornó aún más dulce, pero había cierto dolor en ellos. -Bueno, ella hasta hace un par de días tenía un punto flaco con un chico, pero ya se ha solucionado- aunque lo dijo con una tierna sonrisa, sus ojos no sonreían para nada.

-Tu amiga.. ¿empezó a salir con ese chico?- la zorra sólo asintió. -¿Y a ti.. te molesta eso?- dijo apretando un poco la mano que le sujetaba. Volpina le miró a los ojos y le sonrió algo triste.

-Ambas tenemos pareja y les queremos pero.. yo.. Me siento rara cuando estoy con ella porque siento lo mismo que hacia mi pareja- dijo avergonzada y Marinette se sonrojó, eso no podía estar pasando. -Es raro, ¿no crees? Querer a dos personas, ¿donde se ha visto?- dijo negando con la cabeza. Ladybug apretó su mano con lágrimas en los ojos y Volpina al ver esto se sorprendió. -¿Mi cielo?- preguntó dudosa, no sabía a qué venía esa reacción.

-Creo que deberías hablarlo con tu pareja, si te quiere entenderá que puedas amar a más de una persona. Yo no lo veo una locura, no creo que sea raro. Lo que creo es que tienes un corazón enorme. No dejes que lo que dicta la sociedad oprima tu amor- cogió con dos manos la mano de Volpina y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Me tengo que ir, pero si algún día necesitas hablar, estaré por aquí. Ya me contarás como va toda esa historia, ¡fuerza chica!- se levantó y se tiró de la torre, como había hecho la noche anterior. Seguramente en busca del gato callejero. Volpina aún sin creerse lo que había pasado se levantó. Le había confiado su más profundo secreto a una chica que conocía de puertas para fuera y… no podía sentirse mejor. Antes de saltar le dedicó un aullido al cielo de París, a su cielo. Una mariquita sonrió al escuchar el sonido de su amiga. -No sabía que eras tan salvaje, Alya-.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He dividido este capitulo en dos porque son muchos cambios y no quería que quedara muy largo.

Lo que pretendía con este fic era que se normalizara tanto el hecho de la 'bisexualidad, homosexualidad o cualquier sexualidad no hetero' como de las 'relaciones poliamorosas'. Yo todavía me estoy formando en este tema, pero es algo que me despierta mucha curiosidad. ¿Por qué se debe monopolizar a una persona para que sea realmente 'querida'? Me explico, que creo que no lo hago muy bien. Cuando una pareja se dice cosas 'bonitas' suelen basarse en cosas estilo: 'eres MI mundo', 'te quiero más que a nada', 'jamás amaré a nadie más que a ti', etc.

1\. No creo que sea saludable convertir a una persona en todo tu mundo. Puedes hacer que forme parte de él y que tu formes parte del suyo, pero siempre comprendiendo que sois dos individuos.

2\. Creo que si se quiere más a alguien que a uno mismo, nada bueno puede salir de ahí, ya que por esa razón puedes acabar dependiendo de esa persona. Aunque claramente la persona amada es un apoyo, no debes hacer que aguante todo tu peso.

vez te lo cuestionas, es difícil encontrar respuesta. ¿Por qué sólo puede amarse a una persona? ¿Acaso no amamos a diferentes personas a lo largo de nuestra vida? ¿Por qué no pueden presentarse a la vez dos o más personas que ames? ¿Por qué está mal amar a varios individuos? Sigo intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Todo esto son cosas que me rondan la cabeza últimamente y repito, era el objetivo de este fic. Todo esto no es más que mi humilde opinión, pero quería expresarla en forma de historia y más con unos personajes tan bellos como lo son los de Miraculous. Me encantaría saber qué pensáis de todo esto, si os lo habíais planteado ya antes, si creéis que se me va mucho la flapa. Si veo que los comentarios no son positivos hacia el rumbo que está tomando la historia, haré una historia paralela. Tomaríamos la historia desde el capítulo anterior y seguiríamos con la historia socialmente correcta y la otra la haría yo para mí en otro fic diferente con lo que realmente quería expresar. Si alguien quiere compartir alguna idea o quiere discutir un rato sobre el tema, ¡me encantaría hacerlo! Os dejo mi Twitter ( AliciaReLidon) y ya os digo que tengo MD abiertos para cualquier cosa que me queráis decir. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer a esta novata! Un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo gatetes:3


	7. Descubriéndonos II

¡Buenas gatetes! Me encanta ver la buena acogida que ha tenido este punto de vista y no habéis hecho más que alimentar mis ganas de escribir:3 Ahora no me voy a enrollar mucho pero quiero que tengáis en cuenta que a partir de ahora todo es totalmente freestyle, incluso más que antes, así que a ver que sale:'3 disfrutad

Respuesta a 

SylarFan: Buenas:3 Espero que la reacción de Nino no se me vaya de las manos y que todo acabe bien. No tenía pensado meter a Volpina hasta que vi que iba a ser oficialmente Alya la portadora de ese Miraculous. Más bien, no sabía como empezar todo el lío amoroso, pero gracias a las noticias de la S2 se me ha hecho más fácil seguir la historia.

Estoy súper feliz de que mi amada Alya (que por si no se ha notado, me encanta) consiga ser heroína ya que es lo que más desea. Y, cuando veo la imagen de ella transformada, mi supuesta heterosexualidad tiembla:'3

Me gusta mucho iniciar el poliamor en este fandom, ya que tras leer muchísimos fics y ver cientos, miles de fanarts, no hay ninguno 'no hetero' o 'poliamoroso' y me emociona empezar algo como eso. Estaba bastante asustada por la reacción que se pudiera tener, pero de momento a nadie parece disgustarle la idea, al contrario, y eso me parece fantástico 3

ChloeFan:Buenas my lady:3 Me alegra que quieras seguir mi historia y bueno.. Mis fics, (al menos por el momento) se van a basar en parejas que no sean especialmente comunes o a las que no se les tome importancia. (Clhoe x Marinette, Sabrina x Clhoe, Nathanael x Marinette, Adrien x Clhoe, Sabrina x Nathanael, Clhole x Nathanael, Juleka x Nathanael, (Sí, me gusta bastante Nath:'3) Juleka x Rose, Sabrina x Marinette, Lila x Marinette ...) supongo que el concepto lo has pillado:'3 Me encantaría experimentar todas estas combinaciones y más, así que si te agrada la idea, estate atenta a los progresos de esta novata:3 Gracias por comentar y apoyar a esta principiante, ¡espero leerte en el siguiente!

Blackoctubre:Hola gatito travieso:3 ¡no importa cuando lo empieces a leer, siempre que te guste! Me alegra saber que te gusta esta.. 'prueba' de amoríos rarunos, es una idea que se me pasaba siempre por la mente pero no tenía valor de poner en marcha, hasta hace unos días:'3 ¡Espero que te guste el resto de fic y muchas gracias por la inspiración! Saber que a alguien le gusta lo que haces es la mejor manera de inspirarse:3 ¡Hasta la próxima!

Lo siento si me dejo a alguien, aún no me acostumbro a esto:S

¡Gracias por leer a esta novata y espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo!

DESCUBRIÉNDONOS II

De nuevo, una feliz heroína anaranjada entraba a su habitación por la ventana y deshacía su transformación, para dejar a una sonriente Alya dando saltitos mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Oh, mi amada portadora, me harías tan feliz si..-

-'me trajeras un racimo de uvas', lo capto lo capto- dijo sonriente volviendo a entrar a su habitación con lo mencionado en mano.-Aquí tienes pequeño goloso- el kwami se abalanzó sobre el racimo y empezó a comer. La castaña se tumbó sobre su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro que se borró rápidamente al pensar en Nino. -¡Trixx! ¿Qué se supone que le diré mañana a Nino? "Oh Nino, no sabes cuanto te quiero, pero tampoco sabes cuánto quiero a mi mejor amiga"- dijo juntando sus manos y poniendo cara de cachorrita antes de revolverse el pelo -No, no, no- dijo apretando su cara contra la almohada. Trixx se acercó con la ultima uva en las patitas y se posó en su cabeza.

-No deberías preocuparte Alya, Nino te quiere y lo entenderá- dijo antes de comerse el fruto de sus manos. -Ya verás, todo saldrá bien- La castaña suspiró y entre pensamientos y caricias del kwami , se quedó dormida.

De nuevo, en medio de la noche, una mariquita volaba por los tejados de París hasta encontrarse con su revoltoso gato. Le vio de espaldas y no pudo resistirse. Se acercó poco a poco y le abrazó desde atrás.

-¿Me echabas de menos gatito?- le susurró en la oreja antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un par de besos en el cuello. Notó al rubio temblar entre sus brazos y entendió por qué le gustaba tanto a su gato hacerle aquellas cosas,

-Cuando estoy contigo eres todo en lo que pienso y la cosa no cambia cuando nos separamos- dijo girándose aun entre los brazos de la azabache para darle un tierno beso en los labios, que poco a poco se volvió más intenso y lujurioso y ambos maldicieron la necesidad de oxígeno al separarse para respirar.

-Vaya gatito, sí que te alegras de verme- dijo más que avergonzada la heroína colorada sin atreverse a mirar al rubio. Éste, al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba la chica se sonrojó. Se separó de ella y se dio la vuelta.

-Lo.. lo siento. No sé qué o por qué.. Yo..- la azabache se sorprendió al ver al rubio tan avergonzado y pasó a tomar ella las riendas.

-Hey, no te preocupes..- se acercó a él y le cogió la mano -¿Quieres.. ir a mi casa?- al oír eso, el felino dirigió su dilatada mirada a ella y ésta, al verla, sonrojada, desvió la suya rápidamente.

-Si no te sientes preparada..- dijo aun avergonzado el felino. Pero al ver que la azabache negaba con la cabeza se giró y le dio un beso en la frente. -La verdad es que no sé si estoy preparado yo- dijo riendo dulcemente y la chica se enterneció.

-Bueno, si no te sientes preparado podemos dej- al levantar la mirada vio la de su felino amigo, tan dilatada como la noche anterior. La chica suspiró -En diez minutos estaré en mi habitación, haz lo que creas conveniente, pero de verdad, en ningún caso me parecerá mal- dijo la heroína dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de empezar a saltar nuevamente por los tejados. El felino la vio alejarse y después, como no sabía qué hacer, empezó a saltar de un tejado a otro y se maldijo al ver que se había dirigido al terrado de la chica. No sabía si entrar o no, el cuerpo desde luego le decía que sí, pero no quería obligar a nada a Marinette. Al final decidió entrar y haría según las respuestas de la chica. Ella no se encontraba allí y esto le sorprendió, pero decidió esperarla. Lo que el rubio no pensaba era que su chica se había ido medio barrio más allá, se había destransformado en un callejón, había entrado a una farmacia abierta 24h, había comprado una caja de preservativos, se había vuelto a transformar y estaba de camino a su casa.. La chica no tardó mucho más en llegar que el rubio, lo justo para que él viera las nuevas fotos que había colgado en su pared. Ahora no sólo habían fotos del modesto y serio Adrien, ahora también habían fotos del juguetón Chat Noir y eso le dibujó una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Se encontraba observando las fotos cuando oyó su voz de nuevo tras él.

-¿A que es muy guapo?- dijo sonriente, pero se veía que estaba nerviosa, con ambos brazos tras la espalda. Ambos deshicieron sus transformaciones. Los kwamis se escondieron rápidamente en el cajón de la noche anterior y los jóvenes se miraron algo nerviosos. Adrien acarició suavemente la mejilla de su amada.

-Mari, de verdad, no tienes que..- la azabache no le dejó acabar.

-No, no tengo que hacer nada. Quiero hacerlo. Siempre que tu quieras..- dijo avergonzada. Aunque se había decidido a llevar las riendas, estaba tan nerviosa como él. Hasta el momento en que le sonrió, tan dulcemente, iluminando su mirada. Envalentonada nuevamente, le cogió de la mano con una suya mientras con la otra aun sostenía la bolsa de la farmacia. Le subió hasta su cama y le tumbó bajo ella, dejando la bolsa a un lado, pero no muy lejos. -También es mi primera vez, así que avísame si algo no te gusta o te hace daño- dijo pasando una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del rubio.

-No tienes que..-al ver la mirada de su chica lo entendió - No tienes, quieres, de acuerdo..- dijo dejándose mimar. Marinette se acercó a su rostro y empezó a besarle mientras deslizaba la camisa blanca del chico. Le hizo levantar un poco la espalda para poder quitársela del todo. Se separó un poco de él para poder observar a su chico y entonces vio la maldita camiseta negra. Se la quitó rápidamente y acabó junto a la otra, en el suelo. Marinette deslizó los dedos por un par de cicatrices que tenía el rubio en el pecho, seguramente se las había hecho mientras batallaban, ella también tenía unas cuantas repartidas por el cuerpo. Su chico estaba realmente bien, los músculos ligeramente marcados seguramente gracias a las batallas. Vio que su pecho subía y bajaba rápida e irregularmente y después le miró el rostro, sonrojado como no le había visto nunca.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó intentando taparse, pero la azabache no se lo permitió.

-Lo que pasa es que eres muy atractivo, minino- susurró juguetona rozando su oreja con sus labios. Cuando veía la faceta inexperta y tímida de Adrien no podía evitar jugar con él, al igual que él hacía con ella. La azabache empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los brazos del chico hasta sus muñecas, donde las cogió y metió las manos del chico dentro de su camisa y él inmediatamente empezó a acariciar la piel de su espalda. A la chica se le puso la carne de gallina con un par de escalofríos que provenían de las caricias del rubio. Fue besando su cuello mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias y se quitaba su chaqueta, que acabó como las camisas del chico en el suelo. Adrien, soltándose un poco, ayudó a la chica a quitárse la camiseta, recorriendo las curvas de la fémina frente a él. En ese momento Marinette pudo notar la mirada intensa del rubio sobre ella, recorriendo su torso con su mirada y sus manos. Se sintió tan avergonzada como segundos antes lo había estado el rubio.

-Marinette, eres perfecta- dijo sonrojado pasando su pulgar por una cicatriz de la chica. Esa cicatriz debía tener unos diez centímetros de largo sobre la cadera izquierda y él la repasó entera con su pulgar, como intentando arrebatarle todo dolor a su compañera, tal y como había hecho ella antes con él.

-Sí, ya lo he notado- dijo riéndo. Vio como el rubio volvía a sonrojarse intensamente y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Si quieres podemos dejarlo aquí..- dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro hacia la pared, pero miraba de reojo al rubio. Vio la cara que se le puso al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. -Y pensar que yo soy la vergonzosa- dijo desabrochando su pantalón y quitándoselo. -Ahora voy a quitarte el tuyo, ¿esta bien? Si no, estaremos en desigualdad de condiciones- dijo intentando aparentar normalidad aunque realmente estaba más que nerviosa. Empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del chico, pero al mirarle vio que le miraba confuso.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo empezando a desabrochar el botón y la rubio se sonrojó aún más y desvío la mirada.

-No estamos en igualdad de condiciones, exactamente..- dijo casi en un susurro, pero Marinette le entendió y aunque sonrojada volvió a colocarse sobre la cintura del rubio antes de abrazarle. El chico al pasar sus manos para abrazarla localizó el broche del sujetador y aunque le costó un poco lo desenganchó. Al notar que la ligera presión de su espalda desaparecía Marinette se separó de nuevo, sentada sobre su cintura con los pechos al aire, con total normalidad. El rubio tiró el sujetador al montón de ropa antes de pasar el pulgar por otra cicatriz de la chica, del mismo largo que la de la cadera, esta vez justo bajo el pecho derecho. El chico temblaba al tocarle y ella al ver esa reacción tan adorable sólo podía querer ayudarle. Cogió las dos manos del chico y las puso sobre su pecho y ella hizo lo mismo en el de él.

-¿Ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones?- dijo Marinette paseando sus manos por el pecho del rubio, para que viera que no era nada del otro mundo. El rubio simplemente asintió sonrojado. Le encantaba esa faceta de su chica, trataba el tema del cuerpo como algo natural, algo que aunque no era corriente, no había mayor tontería, pues un cuerpo desnudo era lo más natural y hermoso que había y Marinette se lo estaba enseñando poco a poco. La chica volvió a retirarse lo suficiente para acabar de quitarle el pantalón a su pareja, el cual acabó formando parte del montón de ropa del suelo. Marinette, con cuidado pasó su mano por el calzoncillo del chico, el cual soltó un suspiró que aceleró el corazón de Marinette. Desde luego, quería más. Marinette empezó a bajarle el bóxer al rubio, pero este al notarlo se sobresaltó.

-¿M-M-Mari?- dijo más que sonrojado apoyado sobre sus codos mirándola. Ella simplemente sonrió.

-Dejámelo a mí, pero ya te lo he dicho, si algo no te gusta o te hace daño, avisa- dijo acabando de retirar el la prenda. Al ver el miembro del chico se sonrojó de nuevo y cogió la bolsa de la farmacia.

-¿Mari?- dijo más que extrañado el rubio.

-Adrien, soy muy joven para tener hijos- dijo seria abriendo la caja de preservativos y cogiendo uno de ellos. Adrien quedó asombrado, su chica pensaba en todo, pero al pensar en el para qué servían se volvió a sonrojar. Marinette abrió el preservativo y lo colocó como habían explicado tantas veces en las charlas sobre sexo de la escuela. Marinette se despojó por fin del último trozo de tela que tapaba su cuerpo (excepto los calcetines, nadie le daba importancia a los calcetines) y besó a Adrien en los labios antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. -¿Estás listo minino?- dijo la chica algo nerviosa. El rubio asintió y la azabache se puso manos a la obra. Levantó su cintura para bajarla un poco más atrás, sobre el miembro de su novio y con la ayuda de su mano, se fue penetrando poco a poco. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro, Marinette respiró por fin y apoyó sus manos en el pecho del rubio para sujetarse. Estuvieron así varios segundos, acostumbrándose al otro y disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones.

-Marinette..- susurró, llevando sus manos a la cintura de la chica.

-Adrien, ayúdame- pidió la chica y el rubio no sabía a qué se refería hasta que empezó a moverse. Unos escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, quienes con torpes movimientos, sin ningún tipo de ritmo ni compás, empezaron a notar que el llamado 'orgasmo' estaba cerca. Ambos intentaban retener sus gemidos, pero soltaban sin parar el nombre de la persona amada. En los últimos momentos, consiguieron acompasar y dominar un poco más su ritmo antes de:

-Adrien..- gimió Marinette, alcanzando por fin el esperado orgasmo. El rubio, al notar las contracciones de la chica alrededor de su miembro, en un par de estocadas más llegó al punto. La chica cayó rendida sobre el pecho del rubio quién la abrazó fuertemente antes de empezar a besarla. Besó cada centímetro de piel que alcanzaba y la chica rió.

-Entonces.. ¿Ha estado bien?- preguntó la chica, levantándose un poco para sacar el miembro del rubio de su interior. Le quitó el preservativo y tal como habían explicado, hizo un nudo y lo lanzó a la basura. Adrien no podía creerse que le hiciera esa pregunta, creía habérselo dicho todo con el cuerpo.

-¿Que si ha estado bien? Marinette, eres mi diosa- dijo sonriendo dulcemente a su mariquita, la cual también rió. Se tumbó en la cama entre los brazos del chico y le miró fascinada.

-¿Has sentido eso? Es como bang y boom y aah- dijo la chica acelerada. El rubio rió y asintió ante la 'explicación' que le estaba dando.

Siguieron hablando un rato sobre las emociones y sensaciones que les había provocado aquel acto, sin ningún pudor pero sí con algo de frío, así que acabaron tapándose. Acababan de descubrirse el uno al otro, sin duda aún tenían mucho que aprender, pero no tenían prisa y desde luego, disfrutarían seguir estudiándose.

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette se despertó bastante antes de que sonara la alarma y se encontró en medio del desnudo pecho del rubio. Desde luego era más ancho de lo que parecía a simple vista, y ahora que lo notaba, también era bastante más alto, ya que con sus pies llegaba a tocar los tobillos del chico. Ver a Adrien tan tranquilo, envolvió en una paz infinita a la azabache, pero se había despertado algo revoltosa.

-Adrien- susurró en su oído, pero no respondió. Empezó a pasar su mano suavemente por la espalda del chico y volvió a llamarle -Gatito- aunque no hizo ademán de despertarse, se le puso la piel de gallina. Marinette notó esto y se acercó a sus labios -my lady- le dijo casi riendo y el rubio ya no pudo contenerse más. Abrió los ojos para ver la mejor imagen del mundo. La chica a la que amaba, desnuda y sonriente entre sus brazos. Sonrió tan dulcemente que a Marinette se le calentó el pecho.

-Buenos días, Mari- dijo antes de acabar de acortar las distancias y besando a la chica de sus sueños. Y de su vida.

-Buenos días gatito- dijo abrazando fuertemente a su felino después del beso. -Ya que aun es algo temprano para que te vayas.. ¿Quieres hacer algo?- dijo con voz juguetona la chica y el rubio se sonrojó como la noche anterior.

-¿A qué te refieres Mari?- dijo más que sorprendido, aunque para nada disgustado, intentando no trabarse con su propia lengua. La azabache rió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir de la cama y ponerse una bata por encima.

-Oh, nada, si te apetecía desayunar- dijo algo sonrojada. No había experimentado algo parecido a lo de la noche anterior y desde luego, tenía ganas de repetir, pero no iba a forzar al rubio. -Mis padres se despertarán en breves, así que.. ¿café o té?- preguntó poniendo sus brazos en jarra y mirando a su novio desde abajo, ya que se encontraba aún tumbado en la alta cama. Adrien podía ver en la mirada de Marinette lo que a ella le apetecía, desde luego y aunque él aún era algo vergonzoso en el tema, lo soltó de la mejor forma que se le ocurría.

-Quiero desayunarte- dijo el chico acercándose al borde de la cama y vio la mirada de su chica iluminarse.

-No hace falta que lo digas dos veces- dijo sonriente mientras dejaba caer la bata al suelo y subía a la cama de nuevo. Adrien observó cada uno de sus movimientos, la chica era poesía en movimiento, su más bella flor. En ese momento entendió la famosa frase de 'la naturaleza imita el arte'. La chica volvió a posarse como una mariquita sobre el chico, pero este rápidamente le dio la vuelta, dejándola a ella debajo.

-Yo.. Es la primera vez que voy a hacer esto así que avisame si algo no te gusta o te duele- dijo sonrojado y Marinette le sonrió.

-A ver qué tramas gatito- lo dijo con esa sonrisa aún en su rostro, esa que le hacía sentir necesidad de hacerla feliz. El rubio empezó a pasar las manos por las curvas de la chica y le besó suavemente en los labios antes de dirigirse a su cuello. Empezó a besarlo y morderlo, no dejaba un centímetro sin adorar. Fue bajando hasta encontrarse en sus pechos. Según las charlas del cole, eran una zona muy sensible, así que no quiso dejarla sin probarla. Empezó con el derecho, a morder y lamer el pezón y por los jadeos de la chica supo que no le desagradaba. Después hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo y pudo notar que estaban bastante más erectos que cuando había empezado. Siguió su camino hacia abajo y Marinette notaba escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo allí donde él depositaba sus labios. Cuando pasó el ombligo, Marinette intuyo lo que pretendía. -¿A-A-Adrien?- dijo mirándole más que sonrojada y el chico le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Confía en mí. Bueno, en eso y que en cuanto me digas algo, paro- dijo separando las piernas de la chica y colocándose en medio de estas. Se encontró cara a cara con su feminidad y más por curiosidad que otra cosa, pasó un dedo de arriba a abajo con cuidado de no hacer daño a la azabache, pero sólo con ese gesto escuchó como la chica suspiraba y se tapaba el rostro con un peluche que tenía por ahí. El rubio quiso probar algo más, llevó su lengua a la humedad y a los primeros contactos Marinette empezó a jadear. Adrien movía su lengua en círculos sobre lo que debía ser el clítoris y paró cuando escuchó la primera vocal salir de la chica.

-A..- se preocupó, lo que menos quería es que eso fuera algo desagradable para ella. -Adrien, como sigas parado te colgare boca abajo toda una noche- dijo sonrojada, asomándose tras el peluche. El rubio sonrió y volvió a su descubrimiento. No podía evitar sentirse en cierta forma orgulloso cada vez que la chica susurraba su nombre cuando succionaba o apretaba ese punto, pero hubo un momento en que dejó de respirar, se había tapado la cara totalmente. Después volvió a respirar agitadamente y Marinette tuvo que confirmárselo, pues el chico no estaba seguro de qué había pasado. -Ha.. Sido increíble..- dijo aun jadeante mientras el rubio se tumbaba de nuevo junto a ella.

-Me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio mientras la azabache le acariciaba la mejilla. Fue paseando su mano por el cuerpo del rubio, pero cuando empezaba a bajar de la cintura, sonó la alarma.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos con los ojos como platos, ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado 'desayunando'? Se habían despertado bastante temprano para que sonara ya.

-Tienes que irte- dijo la azabache haciéndole bajar de la cama a trompicones.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- dijo el rubio poniéndose la ropa rápidamente, pero paró en seco cuando Marinette se echó a reír. Se miró y efectivamente, se había puesto la ropa interior de la chica.

-No te queda mal- dijo risueña y el rubio se la quitó rápidamente. Se acabó de vestir en un par de minutos, besó a Marinette rápidamente en los labios y salió volando de nuevo. Maldijo internamente esa situación,acababa de dejar a la mujer más bella de París desnuda, en su cuarto, por una mujer de cuarenta. Esa mañana, Adrien tuvo el tiempo suficiente de destransformarse y meterse en la cama justo antes de que Nathalie abriera la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenos días Adrien, el desayuno estará listo en veinte minutos, espero que tú también- dijo seria, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del rubio. Este hizo que se estiraba y sacaba la cabeza de entre las mantas.

-Gracias Nathalie, buenos días- la mujer se dio por satisfecha con eso y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Mejor que ayer, pero ha sido suerte- dijo el minino tironeando de los rubios mechones del chico, no hacía falta que dijera lo que quería.

-Menos mal que ha sido la suerte de la mariquita que acabo de dejar manzanas atrás, porque si fuera la tuya me habrían pillado anoche al salir de casa- dijo levantándose y abriendo el cajón del queso.

-Lo que tú digas, pero yo soy más guapo- dijo el kwami metiéndose en el cajón y empezando a comer.

...

-Llevas tres días llegando pronto, ¿estás bien?- dijo riendo Alya al ver llegar a su amiga a la entrada del instituto.

-Sí, es sólo que hay un gato- al ver la cara extrañada de Alya, Marinette empezó a explicar. -Desde hace unas noches lo acojo en casa, pero siempre me despierta para que le dé de comer antes de irse y me despierta bastante pronto- dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca y Alya le miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Segu..- se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver más allá de Marinette, quien rió por ese repentino cambio en su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo girándose para ver qué le había puesto así, pero sólo vio a Nino acercándose. Entonces ella también abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Claro! ¡Volpina! Ay.. ¡Alya! Iba a decirle a su novio lo de un poliamor". Con todo lo de la noche anterior casi se había olvidado que había descubierto la identidad de Volpina. -Hola Nino- dijo intentando aparentar normalidad y le dio un codazo a Alya para que respondiera. La castaña sonrió y el chico se atrevió a darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Estás preciosa- susurró a la oreja de su novia algo sonrojado, lo que aún sorprendía más a la castaña. Marinette no podía mirar, y menos sabiendo lo que sabía, siendo ella quién era en ese papel.

-Ah, buenos días, gracias- dijo Alya tan sonrojada como él cogiéndole de la mano. -¿Te importa si.. Hablamos antes de empezar las clases?- dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Claro- dijo extrañado y asustado el chico, desde luego no se esperaba que lo que había hecho hiciera reaccionar así a su novia. Alya y Nino se fueron, pero la castaña le mandó una última mirada a la azabache antes de desaparecer por una esquina. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Marinette, pero no sabía cómo sentirse y sin pensar levantó los pulgares en señal de apoyo, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Alya supo que había hecho mal. Se suponía que ella no sabía a qué venía eso.

-Miau- escuchó a unos pasos de ella y al girarse ahí estaba, su gatito.

-Buenos días- dijeron los dos al unísono con una mirada cómplice, desde luego los 'buenos días' ya se los habían dado.

Las clases pasaron rápidas, parecía que el tiempo se les escapaba de las manos. Marinette y Adrien seguían en su mundo, aunque esta vez en sus sitios correspondientes, al lado de sus amigos. Nino mantenía una marcada sonrisa, mientras Alya se veía algo decepcionada. Al salir, los chicos volvieron a retrasarse y fue la oportunidad de Marinette para preguntarle qué había pasado.

-Oh, nada, es sólo que.. Nos hemos dicho 'je t'aime' por primera vez- respondió confundiendo aún más a la azabache, ¿no era eso bueno? Se despidieron todos de todos, pero nuestra prodigiosa Marinette se fue con un sabor amargo a casa, al igual que la castaña. Al llegar a casa, se hizo cargo de sus hermanas y cuando por fin tuvo un momento de tranquilidad, se sentó en su escritorio frente a la ventana, deseando que fuera de noche para poder hablar con su cielo. De repente, como si el universo le hubiese leído la mente, Ladybug se posó en el edificio de enfrente y ella se quedó con la boca abierta. La heroína miró hacia su ventana y al verla le hizo una seña para que abriera el vidrio que las separaba. La castaña no tardó en obedecer.

-¿Ladybug? ¿Aquí? ¿Qué haces?- dijo emocionada la castaña a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos. Aunque era el plan de la azabache ir a verla, no había pensado más allá de su entrada triunfal.

-Oh, estaba dando una ronda, ya sabes, por si acaso- dijo colorada como su traje -y al ver tu cara tan tristona no he podido evitar venir a ver si podía hacer algo por ti- dijo con su característica sonrisa -Ahora que me fijo.. Eres la chica del blog, ¿verdad? Alya- dijo tendiendole una mano y la castaña le devolvió el gesto en un apretón de manos. -Me gusta mucho, me sacas en unos planos muy favorables- bromeó y Alya balbuceó, no podía creerse todo eso. -Pero deberías saber que si ocultamos nuestra identidad es por algo- dijo con un toque severo, pero con el mismo cariño con el que le había hablado desde el principio. La castaña se sonrojó antes de hacer un par de reverencias, eso desde luego se lo había pegado su amiga medio china.

-Gracias. Lo siento. Yo..- se mordió el labio sin poder mirar a su heroína a la cara -te admiro mucho y.. Nunca quise causar problemas- dijo cabizbaja. La azabache la miró enternecida antes de acariciarle la cabeza.

-No te preocupes- dijo dulcemente acariciando la mejilla de la castaña, a quién se le iluminó la mirada. -Hey, tú tienes mucho interés en mí, pero yo en ti también. Si no recuerdo mal, me hiciste una entrevista hace un tiempo, pero me gustaría hablar de tú a tú, dime, ¿tienes tiempo ahora?- Alya asintió enérgicamente y miró a su alrededor. Por estas cosas debería tener siempre la habitación ordenada. Hizo espacio en la cama para las dos.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?- preguntó emocionada la chica.

-Oh, no, muchas gracias- respondió la heroína cogiendo de la mano a la castaña para que se sentara a su lado. -Tú sabes algo sobre mí, pero yo no sé nada de ti.. Podemos empezar por tu animal favorito, qué te gusta hacer, qué te pasaba hace un momento..- lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Alya tardó unos segundos en encontrarle el ó una ligera risa y la heroína sonrió al oírle, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-No te preocupes de una chica normal como yo, creo que tú eres algo más interesante- dijo aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Al escuchar eso, Ladybug negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada, yo soy una simple chica bajo esta máscara, soy muy torpe y de normal la valentía que viene con el traje, se me esfuma en cuanto me lo quito- dijo sujetando con sus dos manos la que aún sostenía de la castaña. -En cambio, tú pareces una chica estupenda a la que le pasa algo, y para eso estoy aquí- dijo haciendo sentir un calor en el pecho de la castaña que sólo ha sentido dos veces antes. El día que conoció a su mejor amiga y el día que empezó a salir con su novio. Sonrió a la heroína antes de suspirar.

-No es nada grave, ya sabes, cosas de adolescentes- al ver que su heroína no estaba conforme con eso, siguió -se suponía que debía decirle algo importante a mi pareja esta mañana, pero no he podido y siento como si te hubiese defraudado..- Ladybug sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero no podía evitar sonreír al ver la cara de Alya al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho: 'como si te hubiese defraudado', a ella. Era Volpina la que le había dicho que lo hablaría con su chico. Le hizo aún más gracia ver cómo intentaba solucionarlo. -Como si me hubiese defraudado a mí misma, quiero decir. Me lo había propuesto pero.. No he podido- dijo gesticulando mucho con las manos y Marinette apenas podía aguantarse la sonrisa.

-Nunca es tarde para decir las cosas. No te metas prisa, haz las cosas cuando las creas necesarias. Seguro que ese chico entiende lo que sea que debas decirle, porque si está con una chica tan estupenda, espero que esté a la altura- dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo. Alya se sonrojó y asintió.

-Sí, es un chico estupendo y estoy segura que aceptaría aquello que le dijese pero.. Tengo miedo. Más que de él, de los demás, del qué dirán. Y no sé si la otra persona que está involucrada aceptaría y entonces le estaría diciendo esto para nada y..- al ver que se empezaba a deprimir, Marinette no pudo reprimirse más. Le abrazó fuertemente y la castaña, después del shock inicial, le correspondió, disfrutando de los brazos de la heroína que, sin saberlo, también eran los de su mejor amiga.

-Tú lo has dicho, seguro que él no te dice nada y los demás.. ¡a la porra! Y esa otra ch.. persona.. Seguro que sea lo que sea también te apoya- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y separarse del abrazo para mirarle a los ojos. Vio el carmín en su rostro y después una mirada un tanto sarcástica.

-Sea lo que sea.. ¿eh?- dijo algo deprimida con la mirada en el suelo. Ladybug le cogió suavemente de la barbilla para que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Sea lo que sea- dijo con tanta confianza tanto en sus palabras como en su mirada que inspiraron de nuevo confianza en la castaña. -Y si no es así, sólo tienes que avisarme y estaré aquí, no lo dudes- dijo acariciando de nuevo la mejilla de la muchacha. Alya sonrió sonrojada y Marinette supo que esa imagen no se borraría jamás de su cabeza.

-¿Y cómo se supone..?- mientras lo decía, Ladybug sacaba su yoyó y al abrirlo, podía verse el blog de la chica.

-Tengo las notificaciones activadas, basta que subas una 'L' para que me presente aquí, sea la hora que sea- dijo tendiéndole el puño a su amiga, como para transmitirle su fuerza. Ella se lo chocó y sonrieron. Siguieron hablando de esto y aquello antes de que la mariquita se levantara de la cama para irse. -Por cierto, bonito collar- dijo traviesamente antes de salir volando por la ventana de la chica. Alya llevó su mano a la joya, sonrojada. No podía saberlo. ¿O sí? Era imposible, ¿verdad? Se supone que la máscara y la magia protegen la identidad de la persona así que..

-Ay, Trixx, aún no me lo creo- dijo dando un par de vueltas sobre sí misma y tirarse de nuevo en la cama.

-Ni yo- dijo boquiabierto el pequeño zorro, saliendo de su escondite. Él sí creía en la posibilidad de que supiera su identidad, pues había notado la presencia de Tikki y Plagg en los alrededores de la chica cuando estaba en clase.

-Aly, tengo hambre- se escuchaba más allá de la puerta.

-Hora de cumplir con las peques- dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su habitación. Su momento de relax había sido uno de los más emocionantes de su vida.

...

Después de cenar, como el par de noches anteriores, una mariquita y una zorra salían de sus casas corriendo y volando por los tejados de París para llegar al símbolo de su ciudad. No habían quedado, desde luego, pero una tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con la otra y esa otra, quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, mi cielo- dijo colocando en el cabello de la chica una flor que hasta el momento había llevado en la boca.

-Buenas noches- dijo ligeramente sonrojada la azabache. Desde luego, Alya cogía tanta confianza como el mismísimo Chat cuando se transformaba y eso.. No iba a negarlo, le encantaba. -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido?-preguntó pasando el peso de una pierna a la otra. La zorra suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Me ha resultado imposible. He empezando diciéndole que le quería y como era la primera vez que nos lo decíamos se ha emocionado y yo también y.. No quería romper el ambiente- dijo con las orejas gachas y la cola algo metida entre las piernas. Ladybug posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga enmascarada.

-No te desanimes. Además, no hay prisa. Y seguro que él recibirá la noticia con los brazos abiertos, porque viene de ti- dijo totalmente sincera. Él la quería, desde luego, igual que ella a él, así que no habría problema. Y por su parte.. Tampoco había ningún problema. Notó como la cola de la chica empezaba a agitarse ligeramente, y también notó como ella, a pesar de sentirse mejor, se abalanzó sobre ella y le abrazó como buscando consuelo.

-Ay, mi cielo, no sé qué haré si..- se paró cuando la azabache la separó de sí y le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Zorra astuta- dijo sonriente.

-Ha sido la cola, ¿a que sí? Se me va sola- dijo meneandola más abiertamente con las orejas de nuevo erectas y con una sonrisa en su rostro -aunque sólo se mueve así cuando estoy contigo- dijo guiñándole un ojo y pasando la punta de su cola por la fina línea de la mandíbula de la azabache, la cual suspiró aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Pasaron un rato más hablando decosas sin importancia, hasta que Ladybug se levantó (puesto que se habían sentado mientras hablaban) diciendo que tenía que ir a cuidar un gato.

-Ladybug, espera- dijo Volpina bastante seria para ser ella y Ladybug se giró para ver qué quería. -No te volveré a ver- dijo de nuevo con las orejas gachas y la cola parada. Esto sorprendió a la azabache y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Volpina le hizo un gesto para que le dejase acabar. -Nos veremos en las batallas, pero no volveré aquí, a hablar contigo hasta que haya conseguido decírselo- dijo segura apretando los puños, como para darse fuerza a sí misma. Miró a Ladybug a los ojos cariñosamente -espero verte pronto, mi cielo- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. -Si uno de mis objetivos eres tú, seguro que no fallaré- dijo sonriendo. Pero Ladybug apenas se distinguía de su traje.

-Co.. Como veas..- dijo algo insegura correspondiendo el abrazo de la zorra -yo seguiré viniendo aquí por si necesitases algo- se separaron y se volvió hacia su ciudad. Sin mirar a Volpina, dictó sus últimas palabras con esperanza y a la vez algo de tristeza, una despedida, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias, era una despedida -Yo también espero verte pronto, Volpina- tras esto, voló por los tejados de París. Volpina le dedicó un nuevo aullido con tono de promesa antes de perderse ella también por los tejados de la ciudad.

-Esto está empezando a ser rutina- dijo sonriente Ladybug cuando llegó al lado de su novio y compañero sobre uno de los muchos tejados.

-¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? A mí no me importaría seguir así por el resto de nuestras vidas- dijo el gato algo nervioso arrodillándose frente a su mariquita y extendiéndole una cajita. Era muy parecida a las que guardaban los miraculous. Marinette, sonrojada y sorprendida, sin palabras, cogió y abrió la cajita. Soltó una dulce risa al ver el interior. -No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, pero sí te pido que me quieras y que me dejes quererte, hasta que así lo queramos- dijo galante, levantándose y cogiendo la cajita para coger el anillo que había dentro -que me cuides y respetes y que me dejes cuidarte. Bueno, no hace falta que me dejes porque siempre te respetaré- dijo riendo-. ¿Qué me dices? Tentador, ¿no?- dijo con su sonrisa gatuna y toda la respuesta que pudo expresar la chica de la emoción fue una sonrisa, la sonrisa que mantenía vivo a Adrien. El chico colocó el anillo en el dedo de la chica, en el mismo que lo llevaba él. Era un anillo de juguete. Era el mismo que tenía él puesto pero hecho con plástico duro. Era uno de los juguetes que habían sacado sobre ellos, de 'El kit de Chat Noir'. Le hizo mucha gracia ese detalle, no se lo esperaba para nada.

-Sabes que te has contradicho antes, ¿verdad?- dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarlos dulcemente.

-Calla- dijo riendo entre besos el chico y la azabache le siguió.

-Ya veo cuanto me respetas- dijo antes de morder suavemente el labio del chico y entonces escuchó un ronroneo. La chica se echó a reír de nuevo. -¿Es en serio?- dijo riéndose y el chico se sonrojó, le salía sin querer. Cuando quiso volver a besarle, el felino se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza mirando al cielo. En esa posición ella no llegaba a besarle. -Oh.. ¿Se ha enfurruñado el gatito?- dijo acariciándole bajo la barbilla y eso fue dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro del chico. La heroína separó sin esfuerzo los brazos cruzados de Chat y le abrazó fuertemente, cogiendo desprevenido al chico.

-Me ha gustado mucho Chat, eres un encanto- el felino le miró con las pupilas dilatadas y la chica se sintió desnuda bajo su mirada. Se sonrojó y cogió la mano del chico -vamos a tener que adelantar la alarma, ¿no te parece?- dijo más que sonrojada de nuevo. El gato, más seguro que el día anterior, le tendió la mano y la chica, algo desconcertada, la tomó. En cuanto lo hizo, Chat la cargó sobre su espalda y saltó hasta la habitación de la chica a seguir descubriéndose el uno al otro.

Y así, entre sábanas y silencios, pasaron las semanas. A la azabache le preguntaron varias veces por su repentino interés en Chat Noir, debido al anillo que siempre llevaba y ella sólo respondía con una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa hacia su rubio.. Alya y Nino avanzaron tanto en la relación como la pareja tras la máscara. Alya y Marinette se sonrojaban cuando hablaban de algún tema que rozaba lo amoroso y esto no pasó desapercibido para sus novios. Volpina, aunque acudía a las batallas, no volvió a la Torre Eiffel, pero Ladybug estaba ahí a la hora a la que se habían visto los primeros días, cómo le prometió.

Y un buen día, casi un mes después de su última charla con la heroína, Alya se despertó más que confiada y al acabar las clases, se acercó a Nino.

-¿Tienes prisa?- dijo cogiéndole de la mano. El chico negó con la cabeza. -Entonces.. ¿Te importaría venir a casa a hablar?- dijo sonrojada. El chico sonrió a la castaña.

-¿A "hablar" como los últimos días o a hablar de verdad?- dijo riendo, consiguiendo que la nueva heroína le acompañara en la carcajada.

-Te encantan mis "charlas"- dijo siguiéndole el juego -Pero esta vez, a ver si podemos hablar antes de "hablar"- dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. Nino pasó su mano por su cintura y eso fue todo lo que pudo ver y oír la azabache más que sonrojada antes de que se perdieran entre las calles.

-¿También quieres que vayamos a "hablar"?- dijo Adrien riendo a sus espaldas, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la chica.

-Por supuesto, pequeño granuja, tengo que corregirte muchas cosas- dijo juguetonamente, dejando a un sonrojado Adrien parado frente a las escaleras del instituto. -Más te vale acudir a la charla- dijo mientras se dirigía a su casa, y Adrien sonrió travieso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hasta aquí este capítulo:3 He tardado más porque es algo más largo y porque he tenido varios problemas estos días. Espero que os guste el rumbo que está cogiendo la historia y el siguiente cap sí será el definitivo:3 volveremos al principio del fic (no sé si os acordáis, pero se supone que estamos 'un mes atrás') y chan chan chaaan. Bueno, me alegro que os guste esta humilde historia. Un abrazo gatetes, nos vemos en el próximo:3


	8. Te quiero libre

¡Buenas gatetes! ¡Siento el retraso! De subir casi cada día a haber tardado nada más y nada menos que trece días.. La verdad es que tengo varias cosas estos días, así que lo siento:S

Aquí seguimos con nuestros amados adolescentes hormonales, espero que os guste como continúa esta historia:3

Respuesta a:

SylarFan: ¡Hola gatete! La verdad es que no ha sido una trampa, no tenía pensado meter lemon pero.. ya sabes, surge:'3 ¡hasta la próxima!

TE QUIERO LIBRE

-¡Nino!- saludó una de las hermanas pequeñas de Alya mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarle cuando llegó junto a su hermana a su casa.  
-Hola peque- dijo el chico acariciándole la cabeza. A los pocos segundos tenía casi media docena de niñas a su alrededor.  
-Va, va, a lo vuestro- dijo la mayor de todas, ahuyentando a las niñas de su novio como a las palomas del camino -Portaos bien- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Nino la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás antes de sortear el pelo castaño para besar el cuello de la propietaria. A Alya se le desvanecía el pensamiento cuando el chico hacía eso. Acarició sus brazos dejándose llevar antes de reaccionar. -Nino, no, espera- dijo liberándose sin esfuerzo del abrazo del chico, siempre le trataba con mucho cuidado y respeto. -Antes.. Me gustaría decirte algo- dijo sonrojada y el chico se sonrojó de repente.  
-Lo siento, lo siento, me lo habías dicho antes, perdón- dijo el chico arrepentido, seguro que su chica había pensado que no le tomaba en serio y no era para nada eso.  
-Tranquilo- dijo sonriente la castaña, sentándose en la cama y haciendo que el moreno hiciera lo mismo. -Nino, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?- el chico asintió confuso -Nino.. Y si yo te dijera que..- se mordió el labio y cogió la mano del chico -¿Y si te dijera que también quiero a.. Otra persona?- dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, pero vio como la mano que no sostenía del chico desaparecía de su vista y por un segundo pensó que le iba a pegar, pero se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que lo hizo, él jamás le haría algo así. Notó la mano del chico acariciar su mejilla y al mirarle finalmente a la cara, sonreía.  
-Te diría que me parece genial, que tienes un corazón lo suficientemente grande para querer a dos o más personas y que, por mí no te cortes- al escuchar eso, la chica se emocionó, no entendía cómo podía tener un chico así de genial a su lado -te diría también que en mi religión es algo normal que un hombre tenga un harem y que siempre me ha parecido más que injusto que sólo el hombre pudiera tener ese derecho, cuando debería ser universal- besó a la chica suavemente antes de proseguir mirándole fijamente a los ojos -te diría que te quiero y que me parecería genial que tuvieras a otra persona que te quisiera de esta forma a tu lado, porque te mereces todo el amor que puedas tener- la castaña estaba llorando de felicidad. Su chico no podía ser más genial. Se tiró sobre él y empezó a besarle sin parar entre sonrisas.  
-No te merezco- dijo entre besos.  
-No, desde luego, pobrecilla de ti, tener que aguantarme día tras día- dijo riendo y la castaña le acompañó en la carcajada antes de acomodarse en su pecho.  
-Nino, te amo- dijo sonrojándose casi tanto como el chico.  
-Yo también te amo, Alya- dijo acariciando la espalda de su chica. Aunque ya se habían dicho que se querían cientos de veces, el 'te amo' para ambos significaba mucho más. Estuvieron así unos minutos, disfrutando del otro en silencio, hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio sólo para hacer más feliz a su chica. -Marinette me cae muy bien, ¿sabes?- dijo antes de echarse a reír. La castaña se sonrojó y le miró con los ojos como platos.  
-¿Qu..Co.. De..?- Alya estaba que no se lo creía, no podía ser casualidad, ¿o sí?  
-¿De verdad creías que no me había dado cuenta? Si casi se te cae la baba cuando te la quedas mirando- dijo aún riendo -ya me gustaría que me miraras así a mí- dijo estrechándola más contra su pecho. La chica se tumbó sobre él y le sujetó su risueña cara con ambas manos.  
-A ti puedo hacer más que mirarte- dijo antes de besarle intensamente. -Nino, no sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima- dijo con seriedad, no quería que pensara que era un capricho.  
-No debería haber sido un peso en ningún momento, siento no haberte dicho que pensaba así desde un principio, creía que no hacía falta- la chica lo abrazó fuertemente, casi dejándolo sin aliento.  
-Eres increíble- dijo con una sonrisa que casi podía dar vida aquello que estaba a su alrededor. El chico sonrió dulcemente.  
-Lo sé- dijo atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él para besarle y acariciarle. Pasaron un buen rato entre las sábanas, expresando cuánto se querían, cuanto se deseaban. Estuvieron así hasta antes de cenar, cuando el chico, apenado, dijo que debía irse a casa. La chica le colmó de besos para que no le faltaran de camino a casa y el chico se fue, sabiendo que por fin, su chica sería totalmente feliz. Eso era lo único que quería.  
La chica preparó la cena para toda la familia y después de comer, se encerró en su cuarto para que una heroína saliera de la habitación, en clara dirección a la sinuosa torre que coronaba la fama de la ciudad. Sonrió al llegar, allí estaba ella, sentada en una viga y apoyando la espalda en otra, parecía que descansaba.  
-Mi cielo..- susurró la zorra y la azabache abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con la heroína anaranjada.  
-¡Volpina!- dijo abrazándole fuertemente. Desde luego no se esperaba esa reacción, pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Correspondió el abrazo y al separarse lo justo para mirarse a los ojos vio la felicidad retratada en la cara de la mariquita. -¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido?- dijo emocionada. La zorra sonrió feliz y la mirada de la azabache se iluminó.  
-Es realmente increíble- dijo en un suspiro pensando en su chico. Marinette estaba que daba saltos de alegría por dentro. No podía esperarse a darle la noticia a Adrien. El chico le había vuelto a sacar el tema un par de veces, recordándole que tenía su total apoyo y desde esas charlas no se había cortado un pelo. Cuando estaba con él, hablaba de Alya igual que hablaba con la castaña sobre el rubio antes de que empezaran a salir.  
-Déjame hacer una llamada- dijo levantándose de un salto. La zorra asintió confusa por esa extraña petición en ese momento. La azabache se subió un par de vigas y llamó desde el yoyó al bastón del gato, ya que seguramente ya estaba de camino a su casa en el traje de cuero. -Chat- dijo más que emocionada cuando el chico respondió a la llamada. -Lo siento, ¿te importa si no vienes hoy? Voy a hacerlo- dijo decidida. Se escuchó una ligera risa de felicidad a través del yoyó junto a un 'por supuesto, ya me contarás'. -Te quiero- dijo la chica antes de colgar. Volvió a bajar junto a su amiga. -Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo cogiendo su mano. La anaranjada heroína se sorprendió y se emocionó.  
-¿Un beso? ¿Es un beso? ¡Yo quiero un beso!- dijo riendo, contagiada por la felicidad de su compañera. La azabache negó.  
-Mejor- lanzó su yoyó más allá para empezar a volar por los tejados -sigueme- tras esto, echó a volar. Volpina no dudó en seguirla, corriendo tras su mariquita por los tejados. Se sorprendió al ver que Ladybug se paraba al llegar al terrado de su mejor amiga, de Ella. La colorada heroína hizo sentar a la anaranjada en una de las sillas que habían ahí, confundiendo aún más a Alya.  
-No sabía que te colabas en propiedades privadas para charlar un rato- dijo riendo.  
-Cierra los ojos- dijo sin hacerle caso. Volpina no dudo y así lo hizo.  
-Deshaz tu transformación- dijo Ladybug como quién pregunta la hora. Volpina casi lo hace, hasta caer en la cuenta de lo que se trataba.  
-¿Qué dices? Las identidades son secretas- dijo casi indignada.  
La azabache sonrió antes de sentarse de rodillas frente a Volpina.  
-Tu identidad no es secreta para mí- dijo cariñosamente y Alya abrió los ojos como platos.  
-¿Qué? Pero.. Si.. He tenido mucho cuidado no puede..- la chica no podía creerse que había fallado en su misión. La azabache intentó tranquilizarla cogiéndole de la mano y al fin se miraron a los ojos.  
-No ha sido cosa tuya, es sólo que tengo muy buena memoria, sobretodo cuando se trata sobre mi primer día como heroína- dijo con una dulce sonrisa y Alya supo al instante a qué se refería. -"Por cierto, bonito collar"- dijo Ladybug, imitándose a ella misma el día que fue a visitar a Alya. Volpina se sonrojó y apartó la mirada antes de dejar a una más que emocionada y a la vez confusa Alya. -No te lo tomes a mal, yo.. Ya sabes que se debe guardar la identidad todo lo posible- dijo la chica cubriéndole los ojos a la castaña. Notó como el látex daba paso a las manos frías de la chica tras la máscara. Alya abrió los ojos y no pudo ser más feliz. Frente a ella se encontraba su mejor amiga, su heroína favorita, su otro amor.  
-Marinette..- susurró aún sin creérselo. La chica le sonrió antes de levantarse. Alya se sonrojó a más no poder al pensar en todo lo que le había contado, ¡le había dicho que estaba enamorada de ella! Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la azabache ahora. Marinette, al saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga, le abrazó y le hizo ponerse de pie.  
-Alya.. Yo.. Ya sabes que no soy muy buena para esto- dijo sonrojada tras el abrazo y Alya supo a qué se refería.  
-No hace falta que digas nada, yo sólo..- no llegó a acabar, pues conforme hablaba se acercaba al sonrojado rostro de la chica y no se atrevía a decir nada más por si sus labios se rozaban.  
-¿Quieres.. pasar?- dijo desviando la mirada y bajando la cabeza. Esto a Alya le sentó un poco mal, era como si acabara de rechazarla por evitar su beso.  
-Claro..- dijo algo desanimada. Ambas se levantaron y entraron por la trampilla a la habitación de la chica.  
-Alya, quiero que dejemos las cosas claras para que no hayan confusiones- dijo intentando aparentar normalidad la azabache, aunque sólo provocó que la castaña pensara lo peor.  
-Yo..-empezó, pero Marinette no le dejó seguir.  
-Alya, me gustas- dijo tras sentarse en el diván, mirando por la ventana.

-Pero no de la misma forma que yo..- Marinette le miró sonriendo y confundió más a Alya.  
-Sí, de la misma forma- dijo dando unos golpecitos en el diván para que se sentara, y la castaña, sonrojada, lo hizo. Ahora todo tenía más sentido que el millón de posibilidades negativas en las que salía la azabache riéndose de ella o rechazándola. No entendía cómo no lo había entendido desde un principio y en ese momento, ambas estaban relajadas, seguras. Se cogieron de las manos y acortaron las distancias entre ellas.

El ambiente en la habitación era tranquilo, puesto que ya sabían para qué estaban allí. Eso no evitaba que ambas tuvieran un marcado sonrojo en sus rostros.  
-Te quiero Marinette.. Y te quiero libre- la azabache tan sólo pudo sonreír dulcemente y dijo con palabras lo que ya decía su mirada. –Yo también te quiero, Alya- susurró acercándose al rostro de una de las personas que amaba. Demasiado vergonzosa para acabar de dar el paso, cerró los ojos esperando que la hermosura que se le había declarado le besara. Y así fue. Un beso dulce y casto, una representación de su amor en todo su esplendor. Se miraron en los ojos de la otra y sonrieron felices y nerviosas, puesto que una nueva relación acababa de empezar y experimentarían el amor a su manera.

Alya se echó a reír confundiendo a Marinette antes de tirarse sobre ella y abrazarla fuertemente. Fue la azabache quien se echó a reír entonces correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga.  
-¿Sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?- dijo Alya zarandeándola y Marinette tan sólo podía mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. -Dios Marinette, pobre Adrien lo que le habrás hecho pasar a él también- dijo riendo, pero paró de golpe y se separó de la chica. -¡Marinette! ¡Adrien! ¿qué va a..?- al ver que la azabache no hacía más que sonreír, suspiró.  
-Nosotros lo hablamos hace tiempo, él era mi Alya cuando se trataba de mi otro Adrien- dijo antes de echarse a reír, señalándole. Alya se echó a reír junto a ella.  
-No me digas que me fangirleabas tanto como a él- dijo aún sin creérselo.  
-Vaya que sí, pobrecillo- dijo aún riendo. Se quedaron mirándose puede que un segundo, pero para ellas fue una eternidad. No podían creerse que tuvieran esa suerte y a esos chicos en sus vidas. Marinette se levantó y cogió a Alya de la mano.  
\- Alya Césaire, ¿quieres..? Sólo si quieres eh ambs.. Rayos, que mal se me da esto- dijo maldiciendose internamente. Alya sonrió y entonces se levantó para mirarle a los ojos.  
-¿Que si quiero ser tu pareja? Oh me encantaría- dijo acariciando su mejilla antes de besarla, esta vez más lujuriosamente que antes. Soltaron sonrisas cómplices y risas de alegría mientras subían a la cama de la azabache. Se tumbaron en la cama y siguieron besándose y riendo entre suspiros, mientras se acariciaban y se desnudaban la una a la otra. Primero cayeron las camisas, eternas enemigas del amor y después le siguieron sus aliados, los pantalones. Como si vinieran preparadas para la ocasión, ambas llevaban sus mejores lencerías.  
Marinette llevaba el sujetador y las panties negros de encaje con detalles verdes (cortesía de su minino) y Alya llevaba uno parecido, pero azul con toques naranjas (también cortesía de su chico, seguramente habían ido a comprarlo juntos). Disfrutaron de las vistas y las caricias y disfrutaron quitándoselo la una a la otra. Las gafas de Alya acabaron colgadas del borde de la litera. A los pocos minutos, las manos de ambas se encontraban en la humedad de la contraria, masajeandola como cada una recordaba que lo hacían sus chicos, ¿quién diría que ellos les enseñarían a hacer el amor entre ellas? Los vapores de las dos adolescentes se mezclaban entre ellas, sus gemidos reprimidos contenían el nombre de la persona amada. Y a los minutos, ambas llegaron al clímax y para no hacer ruido, cubrieron sus gemidos que habían ido en aumento en los labios de la otra. Acabaron, pero a la vez no, ya que después de hacerlo, siguieron besándose y sonriendo hasta quedarse dormidas, la una en los brazos de la otra. Durante la noche, Tikki y Trixx se estuvieron contando lo excitadas que habían estado sus portadoras todo el mes, teniéndose que esconder y tapándose para darles intimidad. Temblaban sólo de pensar que ahora podría ser el doble de veces en las que se encontraran en esa situación.  
-Hacía mucho que no coincidiamos- dijo dulcemente Tikki.  
-Sí, ¿cuanto? ¿medio siglo? Hemos estado más sin vernos- contestó Trixx.  
-Que seco eres conmigo Trixx- dijo Tikki, fingiendo tristeza -Antes me hablabas más dulcemente-  
-Sí, antes de que Plagg se convirtiera en tu rey, de eso hace más de cinco mil años- dijo triste el kwami. Antes de convertirse, Trixx había intentado llegar a Tikki, la amaba, pero siempre prefería irse con Plagg a jugar a los héroes y él decidió seguirle más allá, también peleó contra Moisés y también acabó convertido en un kwami. Todo sabiendo que la chica que amaba no le correspondería jamás, porque lo único que quería era estar junto a ella. Pero siglo tras siglo, al ver que apenas podían verse, había acabado renunciando a ella, porque sabía que si de alguna manera podía ser feliz en ese estado, era junto a Plagg.  
-Vamos kwami, somos pocos, no puedes tener esa actitud- dijo sonriente, dándole unos golpecitos con el codo. Siguieron hablando de esto y aquello toda la noche, tenían mucho que contarse. A la mañana siguiente, Marinette se despertó con alarma (se había vuelto muy puntual desde que venía a dormir su gatito), la apagó rápidamente y vio como Alya se tapaba más y se giraba, como dándole la espalda al mundo para no tener que ir al cole.  
-Alya- susurró y la castaña se despertó de golpe. Cogió de las mejillas a Marinette y la besó. Al separarse vio a una sonrojada Marinette y sonrió.  
-Ay dios, no ha sido un sueño- dijo abrazándola. -Eres tú, a mi lado, mi cielo..- se tiró sobre ella y empezó a besarla una y otra vez entre sonrisas. -Espera..- se separó y vio a Marinette con los labios preparados para la acción. Se echó a reír. Marinette sonrojada giró la cara de morros y Alya le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de continuar. -¡Siempre has sido tú Ladybug! ¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho? ¡Más bien! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?- dijo gesticulando exageradamente sus movimientos, sólo como ella sabía. Marinette rió por caer en eso casi medio día después.  
-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta- dijo dándole un golpecito al collar que colgaba de su cuello, lo único que llevaba puesto a parte de los calcetines.  
-Crii qui yi sibis li rispisti- dijo riendo antes de volver a besar a su chica. Y así, entre risas y besos, llegó la hora de la despedida temporal. -Nos vemos más tarde Mari- dijo Volpina dándole un beso en la mejilla en el terrado de la chica, que le vio alejarse correteando por los tejados.  
-Le queda tan bien el traje como a Chat- dijo pensando en voz alta hasta que escuchó a Tikki reír -¿no crees?-  
-Yo ya no creo nada..- dijo la pequeña kwami metiéndose por la trampilla a la habitación.  
-¡Marinette! ¡Llegarás tarde!- escuchó a su madre y la chica bajó corriendo a su habitación para arreglarse. Al llegar a la puerta del instituto y no ver a su novia sonrió, ¿iban a cambiarse los papeles?  
-My lady- dijo el rubio desde atrás antes de abrazarle y girarle para que estuvieran cara a cara. -¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido?- dijo el chico emocionado. La azabache le sonrió antes de abrazarle fuertemente.  
-Ay, Adrien, no puedo ser más feliz- dijo la chica antes de darle un beso en los labios, entusiasmada -¡las dos personas que amo me corresponden! ¿no es genial?- dijo más que sonriente y cuando miró a su chico y vio el claro sonrojo en su rostro se sonrojó tanto como él.  
-Yo también te amo, Mari- dijo sonriente el chico, atrayéndole a su pecho. La chica rodeó suavemente al rubio con sus brazos y permanecieron así una eternidad, aunque podía haber sido un segundo fácilmente. El olor a colonia del chico se mezclaba con el olor dulce de la chica y así creaba el aroma que embriagaba a ambos, olor a ellos. Hasta el momento en que les pareció oír algo parecido a un gruñido.  
-Alya- saludó Marinette antes de besarle rápidamente en los labios, y la castaña pasó una mano por la cintura de la chica. El rubio desde luego no se esperaba eso. Ni él ni todos los que miraban la escena atónitos. Desde luego le iba a costar acostumbrarse a eso.  
-Hola Alya- dijo tan cortés como siempre Adrien y Alya le respondió algo más burlona.  
-Hola gatito- dijo riéndose. La cara del chico era un cuadro, desde luego no se esperaba eso y Marinette la miró igual de sorprendida hasta que cayó. ¡Todos sabían que Ladybug y Chat estaban saliendo! ¡Por supuesto que no iba a pasar por alto ese detalle!  
-¿G-G-Gatito? ¿Y eso?- reaccionó el rubio, con su sonrisa nerviosa llevando una mano a su nuca.  
-No sé, tú sabrás- dijo aún riendo. Adrien miró a Marinette, pidiendo una salvación divina de las suyas, pero ella seguía sin creérselo.

-Nino- dijo la castaña acercándose al moreno que llegaba para darle un beso mientras se abrazaban fuertemente, dejando allí a Marinette y Adrien con la boca abierta.  
-Mira que soy torpe, pero esto..- se lamentó Marinette dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano abierta. Alya le había escuchado más de una vez llamarle gatito, por supuesto que si sabía algún día que ella era Ladybug sabría que Adrien era Chat Noir.  
-¿Mari..?- dijo el rubio mirándole con los ojos como platos.  
-Es.. Muy largo de explicar- suspiró cogiéndole de la mano y empezando a tirar de él hacia clase. -Y como tenga que explicarlo ahora.. Llegaremos tarde a clase- el rubio se dejó llevar aún sorprendido. Desde luego no esperaba que nadie a parte de su Lady descubriera su identidad. Llevaban ya un buen rato de clases, casi era la hora del recreo cuando se le pasó por la cabeza. Dio un bote en medio de clase y la profesora le miró, casi con indiferencia, pensando en qué momento había decidido pasarse el resto de su vida trabajando con adolescentes.  
-¿Sí, Agreste?- preguntó mirándole por encima de las gafas.  
-De.. Debo ir a..al baño. Sí, al baño- dijo aún de pie y la profesora, aún sabiendo que no quedaba nada para el recreo, le dejó ir. Un estudiante menos al que controlar. Adrien fue corriendo hasta el baño y sacó el móvil. Se metió en el Ladyblog y suspiró aliviado, al ver que su identidad seguía cubierta. Era amigo de Alya y se la quería, sobretodo después de lo mucho que le había hablado su novia sobre lo increíble que era, él también lo había acabado creyendo, pero estaba tan obsesionada con los súper héroes que.. Se dio un golpe en la frente por pensar mal de su amiga, para una vez que tenía amigos y no se le ocurría otra cosa que desconfiar de ellos. Siguió mirando el Ladyblog un rato, le encantaba como lo había diseñado la chica, se había pasado horas en esa página, mirando cada uno de los puntos de su amada y nunca mejor dicho. Pero le horrorizaba pensar en la posibilidad de 'Chat Noir, el mejor modelaje de Adrien Agreste', lo que le faltaba. Y de repente se dio cuenta de algo.  
"Imágenes captadas por.." era el título de todos los vídeos desde hacía un mes, hasta la primera aparición de Volpina era de otra persona, aún habiendo sido en el instituto.. Abrió los ojos como platos. No podía ser. ¿O sí? ¿Alya, Volpina? No, ya lo habría subido al blog e iría a las batallas con una GoPro. Pero había aprendido la lección, no cerraría puertas, pensaría en la opción de que Volpina fuese Alya en todo momento, estaría al tanto de los movimientos de ambas. Volvió a clase y la profesora casi le ignoró al entrar. El resto de clases pasaron rápido. Quedaban diez minutos para que acabara la última clase y ser libres cuando gritos fuera del instituto llamó la atención de todos, empezando a correr por todos lados. Era su oportunidad. Marinette y él salieron del aula entre el jaleo y le dijo a ella que se adelantara. Segundos después vio salir a Alya y sonrió, debía ser ella. Alya no dejaría de grabar una batalla por cualquier tontería. Se transformó y se encontró allí con las dos chicas, luchando codo a codo y no tardó en unirse a ellas. Al acabar con el akuma que había ensombrecido a la chica, la cual había sentido celos de una compañera de clase por ser mejor que ella en una asignatura, Chat se acercó a Ladybug para darle un beso de la victoria, como se había vuelto costumbre desde que habían empezado a salir. Habían sustituido el choque de puños por un beso heroico. Cuando le rodeó por la cintura vio como se hacía humo y justo detrás de la ilusión de su lady se encontraba la real, con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Volpina la besaba. Después de la primera impresión Ladybug le correspondió, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros y Volpina le acercó más a ella abrazándole por la cintura, aún unidas por los labios. Chat se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándoles. Claramente Volpina era Alya. Al acabar ese beso ambas sonrieron y los miraculous de los tres sonaron casi al unísono.

-Hasta ahora mi cielo- dijo Volpina dándole otro rápido beso en los labios a la azabache y se acercó a Chat para cerrarle la boca suavemente con dos dedos. -Adiós gatito- dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir saltando por los tejados. A Chat se le abrió de nuevo la boca y Ladybug rió, repitiendo el gesto de cerrar la boca de la misma forma que la zorra.  
-¿A que le queda genial? Es preciosa..- dijo observando a su novia correr por los tejados. Chat le miró tristón y Ladybug le besó acariciándole la cabellera rubia. -Tranquilo gatito, a ti también te queda muy sexy el traje- dijo bajando su mano por la espalda del chico con un dedo, causándole un escalofrío allí donde le tocaba -aunque os prefiero sin ropa- dijo riendo la mariquita antes de salir volando, dejando a un sonriente Chat en la calle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hasta aquí este capítulo:3 ¿Qué? ¿Se me ha ido mucho? Yo avisé en su momento.. jaja

Aprovecho para decir que estamos llegando al final del fic, ya que el objetivo del mismo era cumplir con el triángulo-hexágono amoroso:'3 me faltan un par de cosillas por hilar pero vete tú a saber, a lo mejor hago un capítulo más y a lo mejor doble la cantidad de capítulos actuales:'3 esto iba a ser un one-shot, sí.. ¡Pero no os pongáis tristes! (sí, me lo tengo muy creído) Para cuando acabe este fic tengo unas cuantas más idas de olla con otras parejas 'curiosas', así que siempre podremos leernos en los otros:3 Pues eso, muchas gracias por apoyar a esta novata y.. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Oficial

¡Bueeenas gatetes! Lo siento muchísimo, he tenido un montón de problemas y no he podido actualizar, lo siento de verdad. He echado mucho de menos sentarme a escribir, así que aquí estoy, con otro apasionado capítulo de nuestros pequeños bichitos. No me enrollo más, espero que os guste:3

OFICIAL

Por la tarde, el sonido de los botones y los gemidos algo electrónicos no se tenía en cuenta en la habitación. La joven de cabellos nocturnos explicaba al rubio todo lo que había pasado la tarde y la noche anterior, bueno, sin detallar del todo la noche, aunque sí por encima.  
-No puedo creérmelo- reía Adrien mientras echaban una partida a su videojuego favorito.  
-O Fu lo hace a posta o hemos roto toda estadística- bromeaba Marinette junto a él mientras ambos apretaban botones y hacían combos, moviéndose ellos de un lado a otro como si eso ayudara al personaje. Era casi imposible que las personas que amara fuesen las dos que se convertían en súper héroes junto a ella, en una ciudad tan grande con tanta gente.  
-¡Chicos! ¿Quieren merendar?- se escuchó desde abajo. Marinette miró a Adrien y éste sonrió y asintió.  
-Sí mamá, muchas gracias. ¿Bajo a ayudarte?- contestó la chica y al escuchar la respuesta negativa de su madre, siguió jugando mientras llegaba o no esa prometida merienda.  
-No había caído en que si se lo revelaba también revelaría tu identidad, lo siento..- dijo tristona, pero eso no evitó que hiciera un súper combo y acabara con el personaje de su chico. -Debería haberlo hecho como Marinette..- suspiró la chica y ambos dejaron los mandos sobre el escritorio, Adrien de morros ya que siempre ganaba ella, para mirarse mientras hablaban. -Que no me parece mal que lo sepa, pero que haya repercutido en ti..- dijo mirándole tristemente. El chico sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente.  
-No te preocupes princesa, así es mejor. Te podremos tener aún más controlada- dijo riendo, sacándole una sonrisa a su amada. Oyeron el "toc-toc" y Marinette fue a abrir la trampilla que daba a las escaleras para ir hacia el comedor.  
-Muchas gracias mamá- dijo cogiendo la bandeja contenedora de la esperada merienda.  
-Muchas gracias señora- dijo cortésmente Adrien y la madre de Marinette rió.  
-Adrien, de verdad, llámame Sabine. El 'señora' me hace mayor- dijo sonriendo al chico y este se sonrojó.  
-De acuerdo se.. Sabine- la mujer asintió satisfecha y volvió a la planta de abajo. Lo habían hecho oficial una semana después de empezar y Adrien se había sentido muy acogido desde el primer momento. Siempre que su agenda se lo permitía, iba a casa de la azabache como Adrien, saludaba y hablaba un poco con sus padres, pasaban la tarde juntos y después, normalmente volvía como Chat Noir, esta vez de incógnito. -Tu madre es un encanto- dijo sonriente, sintiendo ese calor en el pecho que desde que su madre desapareció tan sólo le transmitía sus dos mejores amigos y los Dupain-Cheng.  
-Sí, he salido a ella- dijo parpadeando exageradamente antes de soltar una ligera carcajada. Su chico le acompañó y merendaron. Acabaron de aclarar todo lo que había pasado, Adrien sonreía al ver como su chica relataba su otra historia de amor, como se sonrojaba cuando llegaba a las partes de los besos y las muestras de amor, hasta que la chica dijo algo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara.  
-Espera.. ¿Le hiciste lo que te hago yo?- la azabache, repentinamente avergonzada por eso, agachó ligeramente la cabeza y asintió.  
-Sí.. Es que.. Me gusta tanto y.. Quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo- dijo sonrojada y se sorprendió al notar los labios de su chico contra los suyos.  
-Me alegro mucho de que te guste- dijo el chico sonriente y Marinette sólo pudo quererle aún más. -Y me alegro de, en cierto modo, haber ayudado a haceros felices- dijo riendo y la azabache le dio un suave golpe, sonrojada.  
-Es que tienes un arte.. ¿Has pensado en trabajar la arcilla?- dijo Marinette con su confianza de Ladybug, que cada vez salía más a flote cuando estaba con él, sobretodo con esos temas. Fue el turno de sonrojarse del rubio.  
-Gracias..- dijo tímidamente. Le encantaba como de normal, cuando estaban a solas, se comportaba como el galante y travieso Chat y en cuanto ella se ponía en su sitio, él volvía a ser el tímido y educado Adrien, con sonrojos y sonrisas nerviosas.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has comido la lengua?- dijo la azabache, acariciando bajo la barbilla al chico, como a un gato, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del chico, y rozando sus labios susurró. -¿O prefieres que lo haga una mariquita?- notó como un escalofrío recorría al chico de arriba a abajo y sonrió traviesamente, bajando su mano por el cuello del rubio hasta llegar a su pecho.  
-Marinette.. Tus padres- dijo el chico camuflándose con las paredes rosas de la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza y le miraba como un cachorrito. La chica se sorprendió en el primer momento pero luego lo recordó, no le gusta hacer esas cosas cuando viene como Adrien. El primer día que vino, cuando ella se le insinuó, el casi se echa a llorar por decir que no a su amada y la chica, aunque al principio se lo tomó a broma, al ver que él se negaba en rotundo, no volvió a intentarlo. Eso sí, esa noche, Chat le hizo las mil y una, como en compensación.  
-Sí, perdona- dijo la chica antes de darle un rápidobeso en los labios, algo sonrojada. Vio como el rubio mordía su labio inferior y evitaba su mirada, intentando reprimirse, era tan adorable. Volvió a ponerse a una distancia decente para hablar y soltó como quién no quiere la cosa. -Por cierto, dentro de poco vendrá Alya y se lo diremos a mis padres- bebió de su taza el amargo té y vio como el rubio sonreía.  
-¡Wow! ¡Genial! Espera.. A tus padres no les parece mal, ¿no? ¿Cómo se me pasa si quiera por la cabeza? ¡Claro que no! Me alegro Mari- dijo el chico sonriente antes de besarle repetidas veces entre sonrisas entre ambos. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.  
-Ya está aquí- dijo Marinette, levantándose de un salto levantando inmediatamente al rubio. -Quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado..- dijo la azabache, cogiéndole la mano. El rubio se la apretó.  
-No pensaba irme de tu lado, my lady- dijo acariciando su mejilla. Sonrieron y bajaron. Sabine ya había recibido a Alya y la chica saludó con la mano a los dos jóvenes, sonrojada.  
-Mamá, papá, ¿por qué no tomamos un té?- dijo cogiendo a cada uno de un brazo y sentándolos en el sofá.  
-Claro..- dijeron ambos extrañados. La azabache se fue a preparar el té mientras los dos adultos y los otros dos adolescentes hablaban de esto y aquello. Al llegar la hija de los mayores, se sirvió el té y siguieron con su tranquila charla entre sorbo y sorbo, hasta que Marinette dejó su taza sobre la mesita y cogió de la mano a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.  
-Mamá.. Papá.. Lo que quería deciros es.. Por lo que Alya está aquí es..- la castaña, aunque nerviosa, vio que se le daba tan mal decírselo a sus padres como declararse, así que decidió tomar las riendas.  
-Lo que Marinette intenta decir, señores Dupain-Cheng, es que al igual que Adrien y ella están saliendo, ella y yo lo estamos haciendo- dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque estaba dando botes de los nervios en su interior. -Y nos gustaría que mantuvieseis la mente abierta porque se merece todo el amor..- dejó de hablar cuando vio como los dos adultos se situaban frente a ellos y, de repente, abrazaban a los tres jóvenes.  
-Sabemos que se merece todo el amor que se le presente- dijo Sabine.  
-Y sabemos que tiene el amor suficiente para alimentar a varias personas- concluyó Tom.  
Los tres jóvenes se echaron a llorar, se sentían completamente liberados. Nunca habían visto nada como eso en las pelis o en las relaciones que se ven en las calles y, pensaban, que a lo mejor los raros e incoherentes eran ellos. Pero al ver que ni siquiera se habían sorprendido o habían dudado, se sintieron más que aliviados. Cuando todo se relajó un poco, el silencio envolvió la habitación poco a poco, hasta la que dulce voz de una mujer que ha pasado por muchas cosas impidió su avance.  
-Nosotros, cuando eramos jóvenes, también quedamos en que, si algún día surgía algo más, no debíamos preocuparnos. Teníamos una relación abierta. Si que llegamos a salir con alguien más- dijo algo sonrojada, y Tom se echó a reír.  
-¿Por qué no les dices quién fue uno de tus novietes durante una temporada?- dijo sonriente y Sabine soltó una sonrisa tímida.  
-Sí.. Bueno.. Gabriel Agreste no estaba muy convencido de este tipo de relación y no duró mucho- los tres jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta que soltaron a la vez.  
-¿QUÉ?- los dos mayores se echaron a reír.  
-Sí, difícil de creer, ¿eh? Adrien, entre que tu padre no estaba convencido y que acababa de conocer a tu madre..- dijo Sabine acariciando la cabeza del rubio, ya que después del abrazo, cada mayor se había sentado en un extremo del sofá. El rubio agachó la cabeza decepcionado. Por supuesto que su padre no entendería algo como eso, él no es capaz de entender el amor. No lo parecía.  
-La verdad es que él aún no sabe nada de Marinette..- confesó el rubio y la azabache le miró, sorprendida. -Apenas le he visto desde que empezamos y cuando le veo es para que me eche bronca.. Ya le enviaré una invitación cuando nos vayamos a casar- se excusó el chico y Marinette rió.  
-Más bien la invitación a ver nuestra casa- dijo aún riendo la azabache.  
-Cierto- se corrigió el rubio. Ya habían hablado que, como por el momento no era posible que una persona se casara con más de una a la vez, simplemente se irían a vivir juntos algún día. Y así entre conversaciones amenas, pasó la tarde y la noche se apoderó del ambiente.  
-¿Queréis quedaros a cenar?- dijo Sabine, levantándose para ir a preparar la comida.  
-Lo siento señora- vio la mirada reprochadora de la mujer y se corrigió rápidamente- Sabine, pero me esperan en casa, suficiente es que me dejen salir- dijo el rubio levantándose también, pero él para salir del edificio.  
-Sí, muchas gracias, pero Nino se ha quedado cuidando a las pequeñas para que pudiera venir y ha hecho la cena. No saben lo bien que cocina ese chico- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la misma dirección que el rubio. Los adultos se despidieron de los jóvenes y se metieron en la cocina, tanto para empezar a preparar la cena como para dejarles intimidad. La castaña se tiró a los brazos de la azabache y le besó intensamente, celebrando la buena acogida de su noticia. Adrien se puso mirar el móvil, sonrojado, para darles algo de intimidad, aunque estando tan cerca era difícil. Alya cogió la mano de Marinette y la llevó a sus labios. -Muchas gracias por todo, mi cielo- dijo tras besarle el dorso de la mano. Después se giró hacia el rubio y le dio un beso en cada mejilla para despedirse. -Gracias a ti también, gatito- dijo sonriente antes de salir del reconocido edificio. El rubio no se esperaba ese gesto de despedida, pero no le pareció mal. Eran como familia, así que mejor acostumbrarse a los actos que eso conllevaba.  
-My lady..- dijo girandose de nuevo hacia ella antes de besarle dulcemente en los labios. -Nos veremos esta noche, sin falta- susurró en su oído antes de morder suavemente su lóbulo, evitando el antiguo pendiente. Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica de arriba a bajo y cogió al chico por el cuello de la camiseta negra.  
-Más te vale- dijo sonrojada, sólo de pensar en todo lo que harían. Se dieron un par de besos más antes de que llegara la limusina que llevaría al rubio de vuelta a casa.

-Ya voy- escuchó tras la puerta y después vio al DJ con delantal tras ella.  
-No sabía que un trozo de tela podía quedar tan bien- dijo acercándose al chico para besarle suavemente. -¿Qué has hecho de cenar?- dijo emocionada, dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
-Nada especial. Un puré de verduras y de segundo lomo con salsa de champiñones- dijo el chico quitándose el delantal, dejándolo en la silla de la cocina, puesto que ya había acabado de cocinar.  
-¿Y de po..?-  
-Manzana al horno- dijo el chico satisfecho, sabiendo que era una de las cosas que más gustaban a su chica. La castaña le sonrió antes de atraerle hacia ella y besarle, esta vez más intensamente que antes.  
-¿Cómo se han portado las niñas?- preguntó la chica tras el beso, dirigiéndose a su habitación, con el chico siguiéndole, para ponerse cómoda.  
-Muy.. Muy bien- tuvo que centrarse al ver como su chica se cambiaba sin pudores frente a él, aunque ambos sabían que no era más que algo para taparse mientras cenaban. La chica se puso un pijama de verano, con un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes. -Ya están durmiendo, Noe no quería comer el puré, pero al final ha repetido y todo- dijo sonriente apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando la belleza que se movía frente a él. Cualquier gesto que hiciera, como el hacerse una coleta como hacía en ese momento, le parecía sutil, como si estuviera en perfecto equilibrio con el mundo. Le encantaba mirarla.  
-Vamos a comprobar que tan bueno está ese puré- dijo la chica alegre, cogiéndole de la mano y volviendo a la cocina. Empezaron a cenar y la chica se deshacía con cada bocado, el DJ convertía los platos más simples en obras de arte.  
-¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido?- dijo mientras comían el postre y la chica sonrió abiertamente nada más escuchar su pregunta.  
-No podría haber ido mejor.. ¿A que no sabes qué?- dijo emocionada. Nino negó riendo, por la alegría y felicidad de su novia.  
-No, ¿qué?- dijo siguiéndole el juego.  
-¡La señora Dupain salió con el padre de Adrien!- Nino tragó con calma, cogió el vaso con agua, dio un trago y.. Después lo escupió exageradamente hacia un lado.  
-¿Qué me estás contando?- dijo el chico con los ojos como platos. Conocía al padre de Adrien, Gabriel era uno de los mayores problemas del chico a la hora de socializar. Y pensar que ese hombre ha llegado a salir con una persona tan encantadora como la señora Dupain.. Le resultaba casi imposible.  
-Mis fuentes siempre son fiables- dijo la castaña antes de comerse el último trozo de manzana en su plato, y como el chico todavía seguía en shock, aprovechó para cambiarlos y comerse lo que quedaba de la manzana de él. El chico reaccionó cuando quedaba el último pedazo y cuando se lo reclamó a su nueva propietaria, ella se lo comió e inmediatamente después de tragar, se levantó de su silla y sobre la mesa, besó al chico.  
-Estaba todo muy bueno- dijo la chica, ayudándole a recoger la mesa y limpiar los platos. Aunque era su casa, de normal cuando venía él era como si fuese la suya.  
-Gracias- dijo cortés el chico. "Aunque aún queda un postre.." pensó para sí mismo. Acabaron de limpiar y ninguno dudó en entrar a la habitación de la chica y cerrar con pestillo al hallarse los dos dentro. La castaña pasó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando la piel morena del chico mientras se la subía y acababa quitándosela. El moreno no dudó en hacer lo mismo que su pareja, quedando los dos besándose, con el torso desnudo y peleando con los pantalones del otro. La que más peleo, desde luego, fue Alya, ya que el pantalón de pijama era mucho más fácil de quitar que ese endiablado cinturón y los tejanos del chico. Pero dio lo mismo, ambos acabaron desnudos sobre la cama, entre besos y sonrisas, iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna que, coincidía que estaba llena. Ella era su espectadora y ellos, desde luego, iban a darle un buen espectáculo. Las manos de ambos recorrían el ya conocido cuerpo del otro, deteniéndose en las zonas donde sabían que podían causar algún escalofrío. Nino se fue poniendo poco a poco sobre Alya, hasta que estuvo a punto para entrar.  
-Un segundo- dijo el chico maldiciendose por no haberse acordado antes. Bajó un momento de la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesita donde la chica guardaba los preservativos. Se lo puso rápidamente y volvió junto a su novia. Le lamió entera, desde el clítoris hasta la oreja, provocando escalofríos y cosquillas en la chica. Después, apoyado en una mano, acercó su miembro a la entrada de la chica y sólo con el primer contacto se deshicieron. -Voy- gruñó más que decir el chico, entrando en la castaña, quien se agarró a su espalda procurando no hacerle daño. La chica apenas tardó en acostumbrarse ya que, lo habían hecho casi a diario y no es que estuviera nerviosa o se negara, de verdad deseaba a su chico.  
-Nino, muevete ya por favor- le pidió la chica, casi como una orden. Le encantaba que su chico le cuidara tantísimo, pero que no se atreviese a moverse por si acaso, cuando estaba en esas situaciones casi le volvían loca. En pocos segundos no eran más que movimientos y gemidos sobre el colchón, acompasadamente bailaban su propia canción. Cuando Nino notó que su culminación no andaba lejos, llevó una de sus manos a la humedad de la chica y allí, empezó a masajearle su botón de la felicidad. La chica besó al moreno para no gritar de placer, aunque sus gemidos se ahogaban en los labios de Nino. Al poco tiempo, tras acelerar tanto las embestidas como el masturbamiento, acabaron casi a la vez, en esa unión perfecta que se decía que sólo pasaba en las pelis. Ellos conseguían hacerlo real.  
-Te superas cada día..- suspiró Alya sobre el pecho del chico, después de que saliera de ella y tirara el preservativo a la papelera.  
-Es que cada día te quiero y deseo más- dijo acariciando el hombro desnudo de Alya. Bueno, estaba toda desnuda, al igual que él bajo la manta. Sin pudores, Alya se encontraba casi sobre él de la manera más natural de todas, desnuda y sin complejos. Hay quién la compararía con una zorra, tan salvaje y astuta como ella lo era, sabiendo que era bella, pero restándole importancia. Se quedaron dormidos en esa posición, en esa imagen preciosa de dos almas en perfecta sincronía. Algo muy diferente pasaba en casa de Marinette. Un gato acababa de picar en su trampilla y cuando la abrió, se mostró con un corto camisón de gasa negra y lencería fina. Gasters con remates verdes, el pelo suelto y una sonrisa picarona.  
-Llegas tarde, gatito- Chat tenía la boca abierta, al igual que sus ojos. Desde luego no se lo esperaba. Marinette se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito en el cascabel, haciendo que el repiqueteo se escuchara en medio de la noche, causando un escalofrío en el chico, que tragó sonoramente sin saber si comérsela ahí mismo o meterla en una cajita para toda la vida. Marinette llevó su mano a la del rubio y le guió hasta el interior de la habitación. Chat estaba sin habla, observaba a su chica, con la confianza de su Lady, con la dulzura de su princesa, con la belleza de la naturaleza. Se acercó a poco a poco a ella, hasta casi rozar su cuerpo con el suyo. Acarició con sus manos desde sus mofletes hasta sus glúteos, pasando por las curvas de su pecho y su cadera, todo mirándole a los ojos. Los dilatados del felino habían acabado siendo una de las cosas que más le gustaba ver a Marinette. La azabache pasó sus manos por el cuello del rubio y acercaron aún más sus rostros, chocando suavemente sus narices al igual que sus cuerpos. Sus labios se encontraron y Adrien no pudo contenerse más. Levantó a Marinette, haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas y en un segundo, se encontraban sobre la alta cama de la chica. Adrien deshizo su transformación y Plagg se fue volando hasta el cajón en el que debía estar Tikki.  
-Noche tras noche.. Estos jóvenes..- se lamentaba el kwami oscuro mientras el colorado reía.  
-¿No te recuerda a nadie?- dijo Tikki pícara. Continuaron conversando de esto y aquello, más que nada para no tener ni que escuchar lo que sucedía fuera. Aunque el traje ya no estaba, Marinette podía seguir viendo la dilata mirada del rubio, mirándola de arriba a bajo. Adrien seguía sin poder hablar, no habían palabras para describir esa belleza e intentarlo sería inútil, ya que no podría ni describir un pequeño porcentaje de ésta. Adrien, quien después de un mes de hacerlo había cogido más confianza y soltura, estaba sobre ella, admirándola. En cambio, Marinette empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda, ¿era demasiado? Iba a preguntarle cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella con cuidado, besándola ferozmente, casi como si quisiera desgastarle los labios. Empezó a acariciar su cuerpo sobre la fina gasa, notando como la chica se estremecía sólo con sus caricias. Se separó un momento y se desnudó en segundos, dejando perpleja a la chica, ya que de normal debía iniciar ella el desnudarse, pero no le desagradó para nada, fue un espectáculo bonito, desde luego. El rubio deslizó el ligero camisón hacia arriba hasta quitárselo y dejar su torso desnudo. Fue a besar su cuello y fue bajando hasta sus pechos, notando la respiración agitada de la chica. Lamió y succionó sus rosados pezones uno tras otro, para que no tuvieran envidia el uno del otro. Después siguió bajando, dejando un camino de besos por su vientre. Se volvió a separar y observó a la chica, sonrojada y excitada, pidiéndole más con la mirada y él, desde luego, no iba a negárselo. Salió de encima suyo y sentándose entre sus piernas, soltó y le quitó los garters a la chica (le dejó los calcetines altos, aunque no había nada más hermoso que su chica desnuda, le gustaban mucho ese estío de medias). Acercó su rostro al final del camino que había formado y lo continuó, desviándose hacia la cadera de la chica y bajando desde ahí. Llegó hasta la ingle y ya escuchaba los suspiros de la azabache. Siguió un poco por su muslo, dándole ligeros mordiscos que hacían estremecer aún más a la chica. Le gustaba el bello de la chica en su humedad, era igualmente azulado. Los primeros días, cuando veía a la chica depilada, veía el daño que le causaba, así que acabó pidiéndole que dejara de hacerlo y que no se sintiera incómoda por tenerlo, ya que era lo más normal. Llevó su mano a la entrada de la chica para ver cómo estaba de húmeda y dilatada. Con el primer roce supo que la petición de la azabache de hacerlo esa tarde había sido sincera y también supo que le gustaba lo que le hacía. Sonrió a la chica, que parecía avergonzada por tener tantas ganas de hacerlo a pesar de hacerlo cada día, aunque a él le parecía precioso que siguiera deseándole. Mojó un poco sus dedos con los mismos flujos de la chica antes de empezar a masajear su clítoris. Vio cómo la chica se agarraba a las sábanas, parecía que estuviera a punto de echar a volar y eso le hacía gracia. Tras unos segundos, acercó su rostro a la humedad de la chica y empezó a succionar y friccionar ese punto. Los dedos que anteriormente habían tenido ese trabajo, ahora se encontraban entrando y saliendo de la chica. Podía notar como a la chica no le quedaba nada para llegar y entonces.. Paró. Volvió sobre la chica, quién le miraba como si fuera a matarlo y a la vez con cara de cachorrito. El rubio alargó el brazo sobre la azabache hasta el peluche de gato y sacó un pequeño sobre tras él. Lo abrió y se puso el preservativo antes de entrar en la chica. Adrien ahora se encontraba sobre ella, besándole mientras le embestía, sintiendo las manos de Marinette apretarle fuertemente la espalda, pero sabía que no era de dolor, así que aumentó la velocidad e intensidad de las embestidas, sabiendo también que gracias a la preparación anterior, con la penetración conseguiría llegar al orgasmo. Y así fue, no llegó a los tres minutos antes de que notara las contracciones de la chica envolver su miembro. Gracias a esa estrechez, el orgasmo del rubio no se hizo esperar tampoco. Soltó algo parecido a un gruñido antes de caer junto a su novia y envolverla con los brazos, apretándole suavemente contra su pecho.  
-Te amo, Marinette- dijo besando su frente. La chica colocó sus manos en el pecho del rubio con una sonrisa, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Eran sus primeras palabras desde que había llegado como Chat (dejando de lado los 'Marinette' en suaves gemidos mientras lo hacían) y no podían ser mejores.  
-Te amo, Adrien- y entre besos, se quedaron dormidos y, al igual que la pareja anterior, se encontraban en perfecta sincronía.

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno se duchó con la castaña para ir a clase y salió unos minutos antes que ella para preparar el desayuno para todas. La madre de la chica estaba en un congreso de cocina o algo por el estilo, así que le había pedido al chico que cuidara de su niña y, en cierta forma, así lo hacía.  
Desayunaron todas juntas y la mayor de las pequeñas las agrupó y se fueron a la escuela mientras los dos adolescentes acababan de arreglarse.  
-De verdad, la señora Chen y el señor Dupain no podrían ser mejores- dijo la chica poniéndose la camiseta. Alya le sacó la lengua sonriente.  
-¿No deberías llamarlos mamá y papá?- rió Nino, mientras hacía lo mismo que su chica.

-Hola preciosa- dijo besando a la azabache, agarrándole por la cintura.  
-Buenos días, Alya- respondió sonriente después del intenso beso, poniendo una mano suavemente sobre el pecho de la castaña mientras con la otra pasaba su cintura. Los chicos se sonrieron, y se apartaron un poco para dejarles su espacio.  
-¿Quién habría dicho que acabaríamos siendo.. ¿Cuñados? ¿Qué somos dudde?- dijo riendo Nino. Adrien rió con él mientras ambos miraban el dulce coqueteo de las féminas.  
-Afortunados, Nino- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo. -Somos afortunados y felices- y ambos, sonrientes, observaron la escena frente a ellos.  
El rubio notó unos toques en el hombro y al girarse abrió los ojos como platos  
-Hola, Adrien-  
-Cuanto tiempo, Lila-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y hasta aquí este capítulo:3 Creo que no queda mucho para acabar este fic, ya sabéis, va sobre la marcha:'3 Espero subir el siguiente en un plazo de tiempo razonable, ya que se me ha ido de las manos pero, de verdad, no he tenido tiempo para esto. Gracias por seguir ahí, apoyando a esta novata. ¡Hasta el próximo!


	10. El final del principio

¡Bueeeenas gatetes! Aquí el último capítulo de este fic:3 Gracias por haber leído a esta novata y por haberme ayudado a mejorar. Y sin más dilación..

EL FINAL DEL PRINCIPIO

Estaba preciosa. Tenía una cara más dulce, más inocente. El ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas combinaba perfectamente con el suyo. Los ojos caramelo le miraban curiosos. Lila, con los brazos tras la espalda, se veía más hermosa que nunca y Adrien no pudo pasar eso desapercibido.  
-Estás preciosa- dijo alejándose de sus amigos para hablar con ella. Sonrió tímidamente y miró al frente.  
-Gracias, tú también estás precioso- Adrien desde luego no se esperaba eso.  
-Gracias.. Y dime.. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Quiero decir.. No es que seas mal recibida, es una grata sorpresa pero..- el rubio se aturullaba con las palabras y Lila soltó una dulce risa.  
-Tranquilo Adri, ya lo entiendo. He venido un par de días por unos asuntos de mi padre y ya que estaba por aquí.. Quería disculparme por todo el alboroto que causé la última vez que vine. Y por mentirte. He recapacitado y no sé cómo pude hacer tales cosas- dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza. Adrien posó una mano en su hombro y sonrió, brindándole a la chica un calor que no sentía desde hacía mucho.  
-No te preocupes, todo se arregló y ahora se te ve mucho mejor- dijo sinceramente. Claramente no le gustaba que jugaran de esa forma con él pero parecía que había cambiado de verdad en esos meses y se veía tan.. Hermosa. -¿Tú te encuentras bien?- ella sonrió mientras asentía.  
-Sí, la verdad es que me siento mucho mejor. Estuve haciendo terapia después de lo ocurrido y cambié mi forma de pensar de una forma drástica y.. Me encanta, me siento genial.- estaban en una ligera nube de hormonas. Aunque era una conversación cortés y natural, ambos sentían una clara atracción sexual hacia el otro. Tras un incómodo silencio ella finalmente hizo la pregunta. -Entonces.. ¿Estás saliendo con Marinette?- dijo la chica mirándole curiosa y sonrojada.  
-¡Sí!- dijo el rubio tensandose de golpe, como si lo hubiese olvidado por un segundo y se sintió fatal por ello. Vio la cara decepcionada de Lila y decidió lanzarse. -Tenemos una relación curiosa.. Sabemos que nos queremos y aún así no nos importa estar de una forma u otra con otras personas..- dijo bajando el volumen de su voz, dejando desconcertada a Lila, hasta que lo captó.  
-Entonces.. ¿Te apetecería que nos viéramos después de tus clases?- dijo desviando la mirada. El rubio se sonrojó y asintió hasta que vio que no le miraba.  
-Me encantaría- dijo dándole un casto beso en la mejilla antes de meterse en el colegio con su grupo de amigos. En la calle, una avergonzada Lila se acariciaba la zona recién besada con una tierna sonrisa.  
-Sólo será una aventura-dijo la chica para sí misma girándose y volviendo por donde había venido hacia el gran hotel de París, donde se hospedaba con su padre. Desde luego esta visita iba a ser productiva. Las clases, tan pesadas como siempre, cargaban cada vez más los hombros del rubio. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Marinette a su proposición de acostarse con otra. Ella le había dicho lo de Alya, pero había algo más que simple atracción sexual. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a casa Adrien fue el primero del aula en recoger y esperó impaciente a Marinette.  
-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo coquetamente guardando los utensilios en su mochila cada vez más lento y el rubio al ver esto suspiró, estando ellos dos sólos en el aula, ya que la chica se estaba tomando su tiempo en recoger. El rubio se cruzó de brazos.  
-Mari..- dijo exasperado. La chica rió y el rubio se relajo.  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo tomándole algo más en serio, poniéndose frente a él y cogiéndole las manos para que deshiciera ese gesto tan feo.  
-Esto.. ¿Te importaría si yo..? Ya sabes.. ¿Tuviera algo con otra persona?- dijo mirándole con cara de cachorrito y aunque Marinette no se oponía para nada, no pudo evitar seguir el dramatismo que le ponía el chico.  
-¿Cómo? Por favor Adrien.. ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo como eso?- dijo llevándose las manos al rostro -pensaba que me querías- empezó a temblar y al contrario de lo que pensaba el rubio, ella estaba riendo. Adrien no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica.  
-Mari yo no..- la miró más atentamente y suspiró. La chica al ver que ya se había dado cuenta se echó a reír libremente.  
-De verdad Adrien, ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntarme si quiera?- dijo sonriente -creí que habíamos dejado claro lo de la relación abierta y tal- dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente. El chico se puso de morros y volvió a cruzar los brazos. -Lo único que deberías decirme es que no vas a venir esta noche porque vas a estar con otra, al igual que yo- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Adrien abrió los ojos como platos. Esa noche le tocaba a él y se lo iba a perder.. Marinette rió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. -¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? ¿Es guapa? ¿Guapo tal vez?- dijo moviendo sugerentemente las cejas de arriba a abajo. El rubio sonrió y le giró la cara a la azabache.  
-Ya la conoces, es Lila- dijo sonrojado.  
-¿Ha vuelto?- dijo más seria. La verdad es que esa tipa no le caía bien, era tan.. Agh. Pero si era lo que el rubio deseaba..  
-Sólo dos días- comentó el rubio. Sabía que la chica no era de su agrado pero no podía evitarlo. Se sorprendió al notar un beso en los labios después de eso.  
-Pasatelo bien- dijo la azabache sonriente antes de coger su mochila y salir del aula -Ops, te están esperando- dijo asomando de nuevo la cabeza por el lateral de la puerta con una sonrisa cómplice. Después de desaparecer, apareció por la puerta Lila.  
-Hola- Dijo la chica tímidamente, con los brazos tras la espalda. Iba con una falda de volantes naranja que iba difuminándose hasta el negro en las rodillas, una camiseta de tirantes que hacía el mismo degradado pero hacia arriba y en blanco, que marcaba claramente su dulce figura. Adrien se quedó con la boca abierta.  
-Hola- dijo cogiendo su mochila y acercándose a ella. -Estas preciosa- dijo con su sonrisa pícara. Lila al principio se sonrojó, pero después le siguió el juego.  
-Lo sé, sólo tú puedes compararte a mi belleza- dijo con la misma sonrisa pícara. Y así, entre coqueteos corteses, llegaron a la habitación de la chica. Adrien daba gracias a lo que fuera que había allí arriba por no haberse encontrado con su rubia amiga, ya que ella vivía en ese hotel. No hablaron de sus vidas, no querían ese tipo de relación. Soportaron las formas hasta llegar a la habitación.  
-¿Y tú padre?- preguntó Adrien apoyándose en la pared mientras la chica buscaba la tarjeta-llave en su bolso.  
-Sólo vendrá a dormir- dijo la chica cuando al fin la encontró y al abrir la puerta cogió al chico por el cuello de la camiseta negra y le tiró hacia el interior. Cerró la puerta y empezaron a besarse lujuriosamente, casi viendo el montón de hormonas que les rodeaban. Justo antes de dejarse caer en la cama, Adrien cayó en la cuenta.  
-Oye.. ¿Tienes..?- la chica se sacó un preservativo del sujetador con una sonrisa pícara y él la imitó. -¿Y tú ya..?- el chico la deseaba, pero tampoco quería que su primera vez fuera por puro deseo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. La chica le miró burlesca.  
-No, soy casta y pura, ¿a ti que te parece?- dijo llevando su mano a la virilidad del chico, acariciándola sobre el pantalón. El chico soltó un ligero gemido y ella sonrió complacida. Le empujo sobre la cama y el chico se sobresaltó hasta que vio como ella se posaba sobre él con movimientos sutiles y seductores. Se sentó sobre el miembro del chico aún bajo el pantalón y pudo notar fácilmente cómo chocaba con su intimidad. Se quitó la ajustada camiseta y disfrutó de la cara del rubio.  
-No me digas que tú..- dijo la chica sonriente acariciando su pecho. El chico negó, pero estaba sin habla. Paseó sus manos por las curvas de la chica. Era bastante diferente a Marinette. Aunque seguía estando en su peso, tenía la piel más morena, los pechos más grandes y las curvas un poco menos marcadas. Aún así le parecía preciosa, era una pequeña delicia italiana. Desató el sujetador de la chica sin esfuerzo pues ya tenía pillada la práctica, dejando los pechos al aire, como para opinión del rubio, deberían estar siempre. Los masajeo suavemente, poniendo los pulgares en los morenos pezones, moviéndolos como si de dos joysticks se trataran. La morena cerró los ojos, dejando que el rubio le masajeara a su antojo. Empezó a mover casi inconscientemente la cintura, restregándose contra la hombría del rubio. -Adrien, no es que no me gusten tus caricias pero..- apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico mordiéndose el labio, dándole a entender lo que quería. El rubio sonrió y se levantó un poco para poder quitarse las camisas y después la chica se tumbó un segundo para quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba. Al igual que la chica, el rubio se quitó los pantalones y los boxers. La chica abrió el preservativo y se lo puso como nunca antes se lo habían puesto. Con la boca. Lo colocó en la punta y después, lo fue bajando con los labios mientras le hacía una felación al rubio. Claro que Marinette ya había pasado sus labios por su miembro, dudaba que hubiese alguna zona de su cuerpo que la chica no hubiese besado, pero el preservativo solía ponérselo él. El chico se sonrojó al ver a la chica tan entusiasta hasta que acabó de ponerle el condón. Después volvió a sentarse encima, sin penetrarse, haciendo perder la cordura al rubio. -¿Quieres algo?- dijo pícara restregandose nuevamente contra el miembro. El rubio que se mordía el labio, le miró sonrojado. -No puedo saber lo que quieres si no..- se sorprendió al ver que ya no se encontraba sobre él, si no debajo.  
-No soy bueno con las palabras- dijo pasando su miembro por su humedad, sin penetrarla, haciendo que ambos soltaran ligeros gemidos. -¿Y tú? ¿Querías algo?- dijo igual de pícaro llevando su mano al botón de la felicidad de la chica, acariciándolo.  
-Quiero que tu mano siga ahí y que me penetres de una vez- dijo sin vergüenzas. Desde luego no era pura y casta, aunque eso no le parecía negativo al chico.  
-A sus órdenes- dijo sonriendo antes de entrar en ella de una sola estocada. Sintió el espacio y el calor de la chica rodeando su miembro. Empezó a moverse al ver que a ella no le dolía para nada. Con una mano cogió su cintura y con la otra siguió masajeando el clítoris de la chica bajo él. Eran un conjunto de espasmos y estremecimientos, de placer y deseo. La profundidad y velocidad de las estocadas fue aumentando rápidamente, al igual que los gemidos, ambos podían notar ese pequeño centro de placer en el vientre, avisando de la cercanía del orgasmo. Unas pocas estocadas más tarde, un conjunto de placer invadía el cuerpo de los jóvenes sobre la cama, dejándolos rendidos tras el ejercicio y la explosión que acababan de recibir. El rubio salió de ella gentilmente y se tumbó a su lado, con la respiración entrecortada al igual que la chica. Lila se tumbó sobre el pecho de Adrien.  
-Ha sido.. Impresionante- dijo acariciando el pecho desnudo del chico, especialmente la zona donde tenía una curiosa y gran cicatriz. -Nunca..- miró al chico, tan sonrojado como ella -podría contar con una mano las veces que he llegado al orgasmo gracias a otro-dijo con total sinceridad con la boca pequeña. Al rubio le extrañó, ya que cada vez que lo hacía con la azabache, podía notar claramente como la otra llegaba.  
-No sé con quién lo harás en Italia pero.. Debería prestarte más atención- dijo Adrien, acariciando el brazo de Lila. -La verdad es que se nota mucho qué te gusta- dijo acompañado con una risa. La chica se avergonzó, sabía a lo que se refería. En el momento en el que el chico había empezado a masajerarle el punto mientras la embestía había clavado sus uñas en la ancha espalda del puro placer.  
-Los chicos de allí sólo piensan en su.. Placer. Entran, salen y si no has llegado es cosa tuya- dijo de morros, cabreada con aquellos que le habían dejado más de una vez lejos del orgasmo o, aún peor, a las puertas.  
-Diles lo que quieres- dijo el rubio firmemente. -Tú también tienes derecho a disfrutar. Es cosa de dos, tenéis que pasarlo bien los dos. Si no queréis disfrutar juntos, que yo sepa, tenéis manos- dijo el chico como quien no quiere la cosa. Su chica le había enseñado a tratar el sexo y el cuerpo humano como algo natural, algo que no suele inculcarse en esta sociedad y él pretendía hacer lo mismo con ella. Lila se había sonrojado y casi parecía que iba a decirle al chico que cómo se le ocurría proponerle que hablara sobre eso, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, no entendía por qué se sentía tan cohibida con ese tema.  
-Supongo que lo haré- dijo tras meditarlo largamente. El chico le regaló una cariñosa sonrisa y la chica le acarició una mejilla, dejándole un tanto desconcertado. -Eres increíble- dijo en un susurro la chica, antes de besarle dulcemente. El chico se quedó sin habla. ¿No se suponía que era más que atracción física? ¿Entonces, cómo podía notar el cariño de la chica a través del beso? Se sentía fatal por no haberlo notado antes. -No te emociones rubito, es sólo un agradecimiento- dijo después con una sonrisa. El chico se quedó un momento pensativo.  
-¿De verdad es sólo eso?- dijo el chico seriamente, mirándole a los ojos.  
-¿Acaso cambiaría algo?- encogió los hombros y desvío la mirada. Ella se había sentido extremadamente atraída hacia él desde la primera charla con el chico, aunque él claramente no se la tomara en serio por su carácter. Por eso pensaba que todo a lo que podía aspirar era a esos encuentros cada vez que pasara por París.  
-Podría cambiarlo todo- dijo levantándole la barbilla para que la chica le mirara. Se le había iluminado la mirada, estaba más que emocionada, no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta. Hasta que recordó a Marinette.  
-¿Y Mar..?-  
-No hay problema, ya te lo he dicho- respondió rápidamente el rubio. La chica sonrió y le besó en los labios.  
-No me lo puedo creer- dijo llenándole de besos entre sonrisas. El chico se dejó mimar hasta que se le pasó por la mente una muy buena idea. Se puso sobre ella en un instante y mordió suavemente su lóbulo.  
-Voy a hacer que te lo creas- susurró antes de empezar a bajar con suaves besos y mordiscos hasta la unión de sus piernas.  
-¿A-A-Adrien?- dijo la chica al adivinar sus intenciones. Como ya le había dicho, a ella le había tocado hacerlo más de una vez, pero a ella no se lo habían hecho antes. El chico le sonrió traviesamente asomado desde la entrepierna de la chica antes de separar sus labios con una mano y empezar a morder, succionar y friccionar con la lengua el botón de la felicidad de la chica. A Lila se le desestabilizó la respiración desde la primera caricia del chico y no hacía más que jadear. El rubio notó como la castaña arqueaba la espalda del placer y decidió aumentarlo. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en la humedad de la chica, moviéndolos de fuera a adentro y en tijera, alcanzando todos los puntos nerviosos de la chica, haciendo que los gemidos pasaran a ser jadeos, ya que apenas podía respirar, como para ponerse a gritar. Pocos minutos más tarde, el rubio notó en sus dedos los fluidos y las contracciones provocados por el orgasmo de ella. El rubio se relamió antes de volver a tumbarse a su lado. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y le brindó una sonrisa que derritió el corazón alterado de la chica.  
-No me puedes hacer esto..- Lila abrazó al rubio y escondió su rostro en el amplio y fuerte pecho. Su voz temblorosa desconcertó al chico, pensaba que le había gustado. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero la cerró al escuchar la dulce voz de la morena. -Me.. Me voy mañana. No sé cuándo voy a volver. No puedes.. No puedes hacerme esto y esperar que vuelva como si nada a Italia. Yo.. Adrien.. Te..- el rubio tragó saliva. La chica le parecía atractiva, desde luego. Y ahora también adorable, le había cogido cariño en ese rato que habían pasado juntos pero lo más probable es que por el momento no pudiera corresponderle, pero dudaba que si seguían en contacto no acabase queriendo a la chica. -Te deseo. Mucho. Podría pasarme el día haciéndolo. Y sí, te he cogido cariño, eres el primero que hace que me sienta así de bien-  
La chica iba a seguir hablando, pero escuchó la risita contenida del rubio. Levantó la mirada y volvió a ver la preciosa sonrisa del modelo. Se puso de morros y le miró inquisitiva. -¿Qué pasa?-  
El rubio la rodeó con sus brazos antes de darle un beso en la cabeza, como un padre hace con su hija.  
-Si eso es lo que te preocupa.. Que no te preocupe-dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una más traviesa. -Estamos en el , hay internet, cámaras, micros..- vio como la chica enrojecía de sólo pensarlo y no pudo evitar continuar. -Podríamos probar a hacer una sesión ahora. Yo te voy diciendo qué debes hacer, si me desobedeces.. Habrá un castigo- dijo el chico relamiéndose de sólo pensarlo. Notó a la chica temblar entre sus brazos y su rostro cambió bruscamente a uno de preocupación. No quería asustar a la chica, desde luego no era eso lo que pretendía. Le abrazó más fuerte mientras le consolaba. -Hey, Lila, tranquila, no.. Si no quieres no te voy a obligar, desde luego. Sólo era una propuesta o..- se quedó de piedra cuando la chica levantó el rostro con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa temblorosa. Pero no era de miedo o de presión, era de pura emoción.  
-Siempre he querido probar eso- dijo emocionada. Temblaba sólo de pensarlo. El rubio suspiró y sonrió de nuevo.  
-Entonces.. ¿Probamos a ver qué tal?- dijo acariciando su largo cabello, y ella asintió antes de ponerse medio de pié sobre la cama. -Muy bien.. Ambs.. Nunca he hecho algo como esto así que avisame si digo alguna tontería o quieres algo- dijo el chico mostrándose algo tímido mientras salía de la cama, se ponía una bata del hotel y acercaba un sillón frente a la cama, dejándolo a unos dos metros (la habitación era exageradamente grande).  
-¿Adrien?- dijo Lila tapándose un poco con la manta. El rubio se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.  
-No te tapes- el estricto tono de voz dejó a la chica sin habla. -¿Debo repetirlo?- la chica negó con la cabeza y salió de entre la tela. -Bien. Ve a buscar un champú al baño- esa petición le extrañó, pero al ver que no cambiaba de expresión, fue medio corriendo al baño y volvió con un pequeño botecillo de champú (aunque más grande de lo normal), de esos de muestra de los hoteles. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y esperó la siguiente orden. -Restriegatelo- la cara de incoherencia de la chica hizo que el rubio diera más explicaciones de las que esperaba. -Sujetalo con las manos, no puedes moverlas, debe ser con los movimientos de cadera- la chica se sentó de rodillas y colocó el botecito en horizontal bajo su humedad y miró al rubio. -Como antes has hecho con mi pene- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. La chica se sonrojó y no dudó a obedecer. Al principio le pareció de lo más extraño, pero tras la vergüenza empezó a sentir placer, y cuando miró al rubio mientras lo hacía llevó una de sus manos a su entrada. Necesitaba más. Pero cuando el rubio vio ese gesto negó. -No- dijo estrictamente. La chica paró y le miró, sonrojada y jadeante como se encontraba. -Usa el bote- Lila miró el bote y dudó, no era muy grande pero.. ¿meterse eso? -¿Pasa algo?- dijo aún estricto, aunque con un ligero tono de cuestión real. No quería salirse de su papel, pero tampoco quería que ella se hiciera daño. La chica sonrió ante eso.  
-No señor- dijo casi en un gemido mientras empezaba a meterse poco a poco el cilíndrico botecito. Después empezó a moverlo y volvió a escuchar la estricta voz del rubio.  
-No- le miró de nuevo dubitativa. -Te he dicho que no puedes mover las manos. Sólo la cadera- el rubio se cruzó de brazos y piernas. La chica no dudó. Empezó a moverse para complacerse, sintiendo que aunque parecía una tontería todo eso realmente le excitaba y sentía que el orgasmo no estaba lejos. No pudo contenerse y llevó una mano a su clítoris para empezar a masajearlo. Y él, al verlo, volvió a hablar.  
-Para- dijo tan seco que la chica casi pensaba que era una broma.  
-No, Adrien..-  
-Para- repitió. Y la chica paró, mirando al rubio con cara de cachorro. -Me has desobedecido. Tres veces. Y me has contestado- al ver la cara de indiferencia del chico y su seria voz se sintió tonta pues quería más. Le ponía ese tono. -Ahora..- volvió a sentarse bien y su erección era clara. La chica se sorprendió al ver tan grande torre. -..sólo podrás moverte cuando yo mueva mi mano. ¿De acuerdo? Si no sigues mi ritmo, se acabó. No te dejaré acabar- la chica se mordió el labio, tenía muchas ganas de seguir, pero sólo pensar que le dejase así..  
-Sí señor- Adrien asintió y empezó a masturbarse, con un ritmo lento y tortuoso. A la chica le estaba matando ese ritmo. El chico se sentía sorprendido, ni él mismo sabía de esa faceta suya, pero la verdad era que le encantaba. Aunque intentaba ir despacio para que fuera un castigo para ella, entre las vistas y el autoplacer que se proporcionaba no podía evitar acelerar el ritmo. Le sorprendió ver lo mucho que le gustaba a la chica este tipo de relación, se veía que lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo y él podía decir lo mismo. Tenía ganas de levantarse y proporcionarle el placer el mismo, pero se suponía que esto era algo así como una practica para cuando no pudieran estar juntos, así que no podía. Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio dejó de contenerse, masturbándose rápidamente y soltando algún que otro gemido, al igual que la chica. Se veía más que cansada, pero también se veía que no pensaba parar por nada del mundo.  
-Lila.. Tocate tú también- dijo el chico en un gruñido y ella no tardó en obedecer. Con una mano se masajeaba el clítoris mientras con la otra se metía rápidamente el champú, siguiendo el ritmo con sus caderas.  
-No.. No puedo más..- dijo la chica entre gemidos y cuando vio al rubio asentir, dio un par de movimientos más antes de llegar a un poderoso orgasmo, casi tanto como el del rubio. Al acabar, el rubio se levantó y besó a la chica antes de cojer el bote y dejarlo a un lado de la cama. Después se tumbo y ella le siguió, ambos aún jadeantes. Adrien le dio un suave beso en los labios, con el mismo cariño que ella le había besado antes.  
-Bien hecho, Lila- dijo acariciando dulcemente su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Gracias Adri- dijo acurrucandose dulcemente en su pecho. Y así entre momentos de cariño y momentos de pasión pasó esa tarde y parte de la noche, hasta que un teléfono sonó. -Debes irte- dijo la chica saltando de la cama y recogiendo la ropa del chico desperdigada alrededor de ésta. -Mi padre viene hacia aquí- el chico empalideció y empezó a vestirse rápidamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado.  
-Yo.. Entonces.. ¿Cómo quedamos?- dijo el chico ya en la puerta, mirando divertido a la nerviosa Lila.  
-Ya sabes..- ante la divertida mirada del chico se relajó -un rollete a distancia- dijo antes de acercarse al chico y lamerle tras la oreja. -Esperaré tus llamadas..- dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios junto a un guiño antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.  
-A.. Avisame cuando llegues a Italia- y tras esas palabras a la puerta, el rubio se fue dando pequeños saltitos hacia la entrada del hotel, donde ya le esperaba una limusina a pesar de haber avisado mientras estaba bajando en el ascensor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa eficacia. Se subió al coche y se quedó dormido casi al instante, había sido una tarde animada, desde luego. En cambio, a unas manzanas de allí, una zorrita y una mariquita seguían jugando bajo las rosas sábanas de la azabache. 

El amor libre era maravilloso, y a esos jóvenes les encantaba poder disfrutar de él, ya que pocos podían permitírselo. Marinette y Adrien siguieron juntos el resto de sus días, al igual que Nino y Alya. Y al igual que Marinette y Alya. Tras sus respectivas carreras habían mandado a hacer una mansión a nombre de los cuatro, ya que tras los años habían comprendido que, por mucha gente que entrase y saliese de sus vidas de una forma más o menos romántica, ellos seguirían amándose. Así pues, vivieron juntos y felices, disfrutando de un amor del que pocos gozan beber. Un amor pleno. Un amor que no suele ser de cuento, pero que para ellos, lo era.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y.. ¡Corten! Hasta aquí este fic:3 No ha estado mal para ser el primero, ¿no? Sé que dejo muchas cosas sin cerrar, como la batalla con Papillon, los kwamis, la relación de Arien y su padre y demás, pero quería centrarme únicamente en la historia del poliamor. Si se me pidiese podría cerrar algo que os gustase ver cerrado:3 ¡Habéis sido unos lectores encantadores! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Nos vemos en mis futuros fics 3


	11. Vamo a ver

Visto que este fic levanta alguna que otra diferencia de opinión voy a dejar -otra vez- mi Twitter: AliciaReLidon. Por favor, si tenéis ganas de discutir algo habladme por MD, tanto por aquí como por Twitter. Me ENCANTA hablar sobre estos temas -de una forma civilizada, claro está- te dan mucho que pensar y nunca te quedas de la misma forma que empezaste, pero hacerlo por los comentarios -por no hablar de los anons- me desespera porque aún no controlo esto muy bien y no sé cómo hacerlo o si lo hago bien y TwT. Así que si tenéis ganas de debatir un rato estaré más que encantada de leeros y responderos.

Y ahora, un mensaje -la respuesta- a la persona que me ha dado el empujón a subir este pequeño "aviso":

Noe Gromjoke: ¡Buenas! A ver, quiero dejar totalmente claro que NO quiero idealizar para nada la necesidad de otra persona, no era para nada lo que pretendía. No quiero dar a entender que se necesita a alguien para ser feliz, pero absolutamente para nada. Si eso es lo que esta historia transmite, desde luego tengo que mejorar mucho mi forma de expresión.

Tampoco quiero intentar convencerte de mi punto de vista sobre el poliamor, ya que cada uno quiere a su manera, pero para mí es la mejor forma de amar. Los labios de "tu persona amada" son libres, al igual que esa persona y es igualmente libre de hacer lo que quiera. Y no es una simple relación sexual la que tiene con Alya -que si así fuese tampoco sería algo negativo o la degradaría, en absoluto-, es una relación amorosa y sensible al igual que en la monogamia o al igual que con Adrien.

Y la frase que le dijo tu ex a su amiga no puede ser mejor, es algo con lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Hace menos de una semana estuve discutiendo con una amiga este tema y comprendí que, al igual que yo no acabo de entender la monogamia, quien no entiende el poliamor no acabará de hacerlo.  
Yo sí creo que puedas enamorarte de más de una persona a la vez, ya que el amor no es algo divisible y da lo mismo lo que quieras a una persona porque no por ello vas a querer menos a la otra. Además, normalmente una persona se enamora más de una vez en la vida, ¿por qué no puede pasar a la vez?

Bueno, vaya tostón acabo de pegar:'D No me lo he tomado mal ni me has ofendido en absoluto, al contrario, siempre va bien discutir estas cosas con alguien, te hace pensar aún más sobre lo que discutes y nunca viene mal. Si quieres que lo sigamos hablando o cualquier cosa puedes contactarme en Twitter:3  
Espero que a pesar de esta diferencia de ideales te haya gustado el fic y lo hayas disfrutado3


End file.
